Vidas entrelazadas
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: La hija de Genzo y Lily, y el hijo de Saki y Tess han crecido y es su momento de ser los protagonistas. Escrita por Testament Saki y Lily de Wakabayashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Vidas entrelazadas.**

**Capítulo 1.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

**_En algún sitio, en algún momento..._**

_Genzo Wakabayashi hace una parada impecable. ¡No está permitiendo que nadie penetre en su portería!_

_El partido ya está por finalizar y Genzo está contando los minutos. Es la primera vez que desea que un encuentro termine, y no por asegurar la victoria sino porque su esposa está a punto de dar a luz a su primogénito... Durante el medio tiempo Genzo recibió un mensaje de voz a su celular; era de su esposa._

_Gen.- decía Lily, con voz angustiada.- El médico dice que el bebé corre peligro y que necesitan operarme de urgencia. Sé que estás ocupado, pero si pudieras venir al hospital en cuanto puedas yo... Bueno, no digo más... Buena suerte..._

_Genzo trataba de conservar la calma, aunque le estaba costando algo de trabajo concentrarse. Afortunadamente, sus compañeros de equipo se enteraron de las noticias y le facilitaron mucho la defensa. El árbitro al fin pitó el final del encuentro. Genzo se dirigió raudo y veloz hacia la banca de su equipo._

_Wakabayashi.- le dijo el asistente.- Me acaban de informar que tu esposa está..._

_En el hospital, lo sé.- lo cortó Genzo.- Debo irme._

_Voy contigo.- ofreció Schneider, capitán del equipo._

_Gracias. Pero prefiero ir solo, es más fácil que la prensa no se de cuenta de que se fuga un jugador estrella a si se fugan dos._

_Tienes razón.- Schneider sonrió.- Los entretendré por ti. Buena suerte._

_Buena suerte. No era él quien necesitaba suerte, sino su esposa._

_En el hospital, Lily de Wakabayashi intenta mantenerse serena, aunque le hubiese gustado que su esposo estuviese con ella... Curiosamente, en la sala de a lado se encuentra una vieja amiga de Lily y de Genzo; esa amiga está también a punto de dar a luz..._

_Señora Wakabayashi, lo sentimos pero ya no podemos seguir esperando más a su esposo.- le informa el obstetra a la joven.- Su bebé está sufriendo y no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo..._

_Está bien.- acepta Lily.- Solo salven a mi bebé._

_El ginecólogo le había informado a Lily que habría la necesidad de hacerle una cesárea de urgencia porque el bebé tenía enredado el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello y estaba sufriendo. Lily le dejó un mensaje a Genzo en su celular, pero sabía que él no lo oiría sino hasta el medio tiempo, y aun así él no podría acudir al hospital sino hasta el final del partido..._

_¿Estás lista, corazón?.- le sonrió dulcemente la enfermera.- Pronto tendrás a tu bebé._

_Sí, estoy lista, gracias.- Lily sonrió débilmente._

_Pero justo antes de que Lily entrara al quirófano Genzo llegó junto a ella._

_Esperen un momento, por favor.- pidió Lily, al ver que su esposo se acercaba._

_¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Genzo, tomando la mano de su esposa._

_Solo un poco preocupada por el bebé.- respondió Lily, tratando de no llorar.- Espero que no sea muy tarde._

_Todo saldrá bien.- Genzo besó la frente de su esposa.- Suerte, mi princesa._

_Ya en el quirófano, el ginecólogo le sonrió a Lily._

_No se preocupe, señora Wakabayashi.- le dijo.- Todo estará bien._

_Genzo no tuvo más remedio que ir a la sala de espera. Ahí se encontraba también un hombre joven, más o menos de la misma edad de Genzo. Tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos tenían un peculiar color rojo. El joven se veía bastante tranquilo, aun cuando se notaba que él también estaba a punto de convertirse en padre._

_¿Primer hijo?.- preguntó el joven, cuando Genzo se sentó en un sillón._

_Sí.- respondió Genzo, vagamente._

_Ya somos dos.- dijo el joven, sentándose a un lado de Genzo._

_Van a operar a mi esposa.- comentó Genzo, solo por decir algo._

_Vaya que tienen suerte.- suspiró el joven.- Yo llevo aquí cerca de diez horas y aun no nace el bebé..._

_¡Diez horas!_

_Más o menos..._

_En la sala de parto contigua al quirófano en donde operarían a Lily, Saki Shadows trae al mundo a su primer bebé._

_¡Es un varón, señora Shadows!.- grita el pediatra.- ¡Felicidades!_

_Unos cuantos minutos después, se escucha el llanto de otro bebé en el quirófano contiguo._

_Es una niña.- anuncia el obstetra.- Y está bastante bien. Felicidades, señora Wakabayashi._

_Fabuloso, ahora se me han juntado dos bebés.- gruñó el pediatra.- Y ni siquiera tengo dos cunas disponibles... Es el colmo que en este hospital de categoría no tengan ni el espacio mínimo para atender a cada paciente como se debe..._

_No se queje, doctor, que está usted atendiendo a los herederos de dos famosos: Tess Shadows y Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo una enfermera._

_¿El famoso portero japonés y el famoso compositor suizo?_

_Los mismos que visten y calzan._

_¡Quién lo diría!_

_Rato después, el pediatra le lleva a Saki a su pequeño hijo._

_Aquí está su bebé, señora Shadows.- le dijo, entregándole el pequeño bultito._

_Hola, mi amor.- Saki sonríe.- Bienvenido al mundo, Ariel..._

_Después, el pediatra le entrega a la señora Wakabayashi a su pequeña hija._

_Tiene usted una linda niña, señora.- le dice el pediatra._

_Hola, corazón.- Lily llora de la felicidad cuando recibe a su hija._

_¿Cómo la va a llamar, señora?.- pregunta con curiosidad el pediatra._

_Jazmín.- Lily sonríe a pesar de las lágrimas._

_Jazmín y Ariel.- murmura el pediatra.- Bonitos nombres para estos chiquitos._

_Media hora después, los dos bebés recién traídos al mundo yacen calientitos y bien arropados en una misma cuna. Ni estos pequeños ni sus padres se imaginan que sus vidas están a punto de entrelazarse..._

_**Cinco años después.**_

Lily baja corriendo las escaleras de su lujosa mansión en Munich, Alemania. Se le está haciendo tarde y aun le falta buscar algunos papeles importantes. Ella se sorprende mucho al ver a su esposo sentado en la mesa de la cocina, tomándose un café, muy tranquilo.

Creí que estarías en el entrenamiento.- le dijo ella a Genzo, al tiempo que él le servía una taza de café.

Más tarde.- respondió Genzo, dándole a Lily la taza de café y un beso.- El clima está pésimo y por eso decidieron retardar el entrenamiento.

Dudo mucho que el clima mejore.- suspiró Lily.- Y tendré que ir a la audición con este clima espantoso...

¿Tienes que ir? Te enfermarás.- susurró Genzo, tomando a su esposa de la cintura y acercándola a él.

Más bien temes que vaya a ver a todos esos guapos actores.- se burló Lily, con una sonrisa coqueta.

Bien dicen que entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma. Era conocido por el mundo entero que Genzo Wakabayashi celaba muchísimo a su bella esposa, una reconocida actriz y cantante, aun tras ocho años de matrimonio.

También estarán ahí Saki y Tess.- comentó Lily.- No seas tan celoso.

No soy celoso.- replicó Genzo.- Aunque me alegra saber que ellos estarán presentes.

Eso me recuerda... Se acerca el cumpleaños de Jaz. Saki quiere saber si este año también le haremos una fiesta junto con Ari.

Ese niño pasa demasiado tiempo con mi pequeña.- gruñó Genzo.- Si no fuera porque es hijo de Saki ya desde hace mucho que le hubiese dicho que se alejara de mi niña.

¡Hello con tu hello!.- exclamó Lily.- ¡Ariel y Jazmín solo tienen cinco años! Además, nadie te dice que vayan a terminar casándose.

Era irremediable. Genzo Wakabayashi celaba en extremo a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida: su esposa y su hijita.

Bueno, pues empecemos por el principio. Hacía ya ocho años que Genzo Wakabayashi había contraído matrimonio con Lily Del Valle, una bellísima y talentosa joven mexicana que se dedicaba a la actuación y al canto, quien por cierto, había sido la mejor amiga de Genzo durante su adolescencia. Ellos se habían conocido en Alemania, cuando Lily se instaló en Hamburgo con el fin de prepararse como una gran actriz y cantante del ámbito teatral, y pronto ella y Genzo se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, después de que Hermann Kaltz los presentó. Lily se enamoró rápidamente de Genzo y, aunque a él le pasó lo mismo, le había costado trabajo darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado, así que cuando por fin se le declaró a Lily prácticamente medio mundo cantó un aleluya.

El día en que Jazmín, su primogénita, nació, Lily y Genzo se reencontraron en el hospital con Saki Aiza, una chica a la que habían conocido en el Mundial Sub-16 que se había llevado a cabo en Francia. Ambos jóvenes le tenían mucho aprecio a Saki, aunque ella desapareció después del mundial sin dejar huella. Sin embargo, el destino los había vuelto a juntar el día en que sus respectivos hijos nacieron. Ese día, Lily y Genzo conocieron a Tess Shadows, un famoso compositor y cantante (tal como Saki lo era), quien se había convertido en el esposo de Saki. A partir de ahí, Saki y Tess se hicieron amigos cercanos de Lily y Genzo y sus hijos crecían juntos.

Jazmín era una preciosa niña idéntica en todo a su madre, menos en el cabello, ya que ella había heredado el grueso y brillante cabello negro de su padre. Lo que más llamaba la atención en Jaz eran sus ojos del color del chocolate derretido, iguales a los de Lily. La niña además era muy dulce y tierna y tenía una enorme curiosidad por conocer el mundo que la rodeaba. Ariel tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de color café rojizo, mezcla del color de ojos de sus padres. Era también un dulce en cuanto al carácter se refiere y siempre cuidaba mucho a la pequeña Jaz. Sobra decir que ambos niños eran inseparables.

Ya es hora de que Jazmín se vaya al kindergarden. ¿En dónde estará?.- preguntó Lily.

Lo más seguro es que esté jugando con Ariel.- respondió Genzo.- ¿En dónde más puede estar?

¡Jazmín!.- llamó Lily a grandes voces.- ¿En dónde estás, corazón?

Voy, mami.- respondió la niña. Pronto se apareció por la cocina, con su largo cabello negro flotando tras ella.

¿En dónde estabas?.- inquirió su madre.

Guardando mis juguetes.- contestó la niña, muy seria.

Lily y Genzo sonrieron. Su hija ya era muy responsable desde los cinco años de edad...

Bueno, preciosa. Por hoy yo te llevaré a la escuela.- dijo Genzo, cargando a la niña.- ¿Ya tienes tu abrigo listo? Hace frío afuera.

¿Tú me llevarás, papi?.- Jazmín sonrió, evidentemente emocionada.- ¡Viva!

Sí. Solo por hoy.- Genzo besó la cabecita de su hija. Ésta se revolvió algo inquieta.- ¿Qué pasa?

¿Mami?.- Jazmín de repente se había asustado mucho al ver a su madre.

Genzo volteó. Lily se había puesto muy pálida y se aferraba a una silla.

¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?.- preguntó Genzo, preocupado. Bajó a Jazmín al suelo con el fin de socorrer a Lily pero fue demasiado tarde: Lily se desmayó.

¡Mami!.- gritó Jazmín, al borde de las lágrimas, al tiempo que Genzo se apresuraba a ayudar a Lily.

Mucho rato después, digamos varias horas, Ariel Shadows regresaba del jardín de niños, solo (bueno, no solo, regresó con su mamá). Jazmín no había asistido a la escuela y eso lo tenía preocupado y algo triste...

¿Estás segura de que Jaz está bien, mami?.- le preguntó Ariel a Saki.

Perfectamente bien, querido.- respondió Saki, sonriente.- Fue su mamá la que se enfermó, no ella.

¿Y la mamá de Jaz está bien?.- volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

Sí. Solo tuvo un pequeño desmayo. No te preocupes, corazón.- Saki trataba de ocultarle a su hijo su preocupación por la salud de su amiga.

Después de que Ariel hubo comido, Saki lo llevó a la casa de los Wakabayashi, con el fin de que él viese a su amiga y ella pudiese preguntar por el estado de salud de Lily. Una vez ahí, Saki inmediatamente se puso a platicar con Lily, quien estaba recostada en su cama sobre unas almohadas. Genzo permanecía a prudente distancia de ellas, con una evidente sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Ariel encontró a Jazmín en el jardín, jugando con Wind-Star, su perro Golden Retrevier.

Hola, Jaz.- la saludó Ariel.- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy?

Porque mi mami se puso enferma.- respondió Jazmín, mirando con ternura a su amigo.

¿Y por qué se puso enferma? ¿Comió mucho anoche?.- preguntó Ariel, con inocencia.

No. Mi papi me dijo que mi mami está enferma porque dentro de pronto voy a tener un hermanito.- respondió Jazmín, sonriente.

¿Un hermanito? ¿De veras?.- Ari estaba sorprendido.

Sip. Y pronto iremos al hospital por él.- Jaz abrazó a Wind-Star.

¿Lo van a ir a comprar al hospital?

Yo creo que sí. Me imagino que ahí guardan a los bebés mientras los papás y mamás se preparan para comprar uno.

Ariel no sabía qué significaría el hecho de que Jazmín tuviese un hermanito. Solo sabía que su amiga estaba feliz, y por eso, él también estaba feliz.

Felicidades.- les dijo Saki a Lily y a Genzo.- Creo que a Jazmín le vendrá bien un hermanito.

¿Y no te parece que a Ariel también le vendría bien uno?.- preguntó Genzo, haciendo que Saki se sonrojara.

Uh, Tess y yo no hemos hablado sobre eso... .- murmuró Saki, apenada.

Gen, ya cállate.- lo regañó Lily.- No te metas en sus asuntos personales.

Solo bromeaba.- Genzo se acercó a su mujer y la besó muy tiernamente.

Par de cursis que son los dos.- suspiró Saki.- No cambian. Y por cierto... ¿Eso significa que ya no trabajarás más, Lily?

¿Y por qué no? Apenas tengo dos meses de embarazo.- replicó Lily.- Aun puedo hacer otra obra más antes de que se me empiece a notar.

Si por mí fuera te tendría siempre aquí, para evitar que te agotes.- murmuró Genzo.

Si por ti fuera, la encerrarías en una torre para evitar que cualquier hombre se le acerque.- Saki soltó la carcajada.- Eres extremadamente celoso, Gen-san.

Tess también lo es.- se defendió Genzo.

Sí, pero no tanto como tú.- replicó Lily.

Los tres amigos soltaron la carcajada, al tiempo que observaban como Ariel y Jazmín jugaban juntos. Lily sonrió. Tal parecía que esos niños estaban destinados estar juntos.

**Notas:**

Lily Del Valle y Jazmín Wakabayashi son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Saki Aiza y Ariel Shadows son personajes creados por Testament Saki.

Tess Shadows es un personaje de un videojuego, no me pregunten cual, eso mejor se lo preguntan a Saki XD. Ella acaba de informarme que el videojuego se llama Gulty Guear o algo así P.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®.

Ni me lo digan, ya sé que la mascota de Jazmín tiene nombre de camioneta... Pero es un nombre bonito.

Bueno, pues ahora Testament Saki y yo nos hemos aliado para hacer un fic juntas, y quién sabe, quizás hasta nos hagamos consuegras, jajaja. Esperamos que la historia sea de su agrado, no diré mucho al respecto, dejaré que ustedes mismos lo vayan descubriendo.

6


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- por Testament Saki.**

Pasó el tiempo, y después de ir al médico acompañada de Saki, Lily decidió quedarse en casa para cuidar de su bebé hasta que pudiera contratar una niñera. Obviamente Genzo tenía que entrenar, por lo que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo al lado de su esposa, y aparte de eso, el arquero de la Selección Japonesa de fútbol tenía que hacerse cargo ahora de la pequeña Jaz.  
Por suerte Saki y Tess iban frecuentemente a la casa Wakabayashi-Del Valle, a veces juntos, a veces por turnos para cuidar a su amiga, junto a Ariel. Y eso que Saki también tenía un dulce encargo encima.  
Mientras Lily y Saki conversaban un día, Ariel y Jazmín estaban jugando en el patio mientras Wind-Star los observaba.  
-Ari, ¿crees que algún día mi hermanito o hermanita juegue con nosotros?  
-No lo sé –respondió el chico mientras jugaba con un martillo de juguete. –Los bebés no pueden jugar con niños hasta que sean niños.  
-Ah… ¿Y tú no quieres tener un hermanito o hermanita?  
-Pues sí… Tendría a alguien con quien jugar.  
-¿Y ya no jugarías conmigo? –dijo Jazmín, haciendo pucheros.  
-Claro que sí. Eres mi amiga.  
La verdad Ariel era un chico de pocas pero precisas palabras, don que heredó de su padre. En esas un cuervo voló de una rama cercana y se posó sobre el hombro de Ariel. Jazmín nunca había visto un cuervo, y menos tan de cerca, por lo que se asustó.  
-No grites. Zio es la mascota de mi papá.  
-¿La mascota del tío Tess?  
-Sí. 

Jazmín, temerosa, se acercó poco a poco a Ariel, que aún tenía en su hombro a la negra ave.  
-¿No muerde?  
-No… Papá hace que ella le obedezca –y en esas Zio alzó el vuelo. Jazmín del susto gritó… Y no pudo evitar estar asustada al ver que el cuervo se posó sobre su cabeza.  
-Le caes bien a Zio –dijo Ariel, riéndose.  
-¡Quítamela de encima! –chilló Jazmín, muerta del susto. Sin embargo, en ese momento llegó Tess y se apresuró a azuzar a su cuervo.  
-¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó el padre de Ariel.  
-Yo sí pero Jazmín no. Zio la asustó, papá.   
Tess tranquilizó a Jazmín y después les explicó que aunque Zio estaba amaestrada, no era muy conveniente que se les acercara demasiado. La verdad era que Theseus 'Testament' Shadows, más conocido como Tess tenía un don para con los niños.  
Rato más tarde los niños y Tess subieron al cuarto de Lily y Genzo, donde las dos madres estaban conversando.  
-Hola Lily, hola amor –dijo Tess al entrar con los niños. -¿Cómo han estado?  
-Podría estar mejor –dijo Lily, que en ese momento tenía algo de nauseas.  
-Mejor ve al baño, Lily… No sea que termines causando un desastre –dijo Saki, práctica. –Y por cierto, ¿quién gritó allá abajo?  
-Fue Jaz –dijo Ariel. –Zio se posó en su cabeza.  
-Me dio mucho miedo, tía Saki… Es un pájaro tan grandote… 

Saki sonrió tranquilamente.  
-Tranquila, Jaz. Zio no volverá a molestarte. ¿Verdad, Tess?  
-Te lo prometo. Por cierto, amor, ¿recuerdas que hace rato no he logrado hacer gran cosa con mis composiciones?  
-Sí…   
-Bueno, decidí conseguir un trabajo extra.  
-¿Qué dices? –Saki estaba asombrada.  
-Desde mañana trabajaré como profesor de música en la primaria que queda cerca de nuestra casa, aunque eso no significa que deje a un lado mi trabajo como músico.  
-¿Qué? ¿Vas a ser profe, papá? –Ariel no estaba menos asombrado.  
-Sí, Ari. Quién sabe; a lo mejor dentro de unos años yo sea tu profe.  
-A lo mejor tal vez quién sabe.  
Esa era la frase favorita del chico de los ojos castaños rojizos. 

Rato después, ya Lily estaba de regreso en la cama, y Genzo llegó del entrenamiento.  
-Hola, amor –dijo éste, dándole un espectacular beso a Lily.   
-Hola, Gen…  
-¡Papá! –Jazmín corrió a abrazarse a las piernas de su padre, mientras Ariel saludó cortésmente.  
-Hola, tío Genzo…  
-Hola, Ari. Y por supuesto, Hola Saki, y hola Tess.  
-Hola –respondieron los Shadows-Aiza.  
-¿Cómo te fue hoy? –preguntó Lily.  
-Como siempre… Los entrenamientos son cada vez más duros porque estamos ya en las últimas fechas.  
-Obvio –dijo Saki. –El equipo va en ascenso y deben mantener un buen ritmo, ¿o no?  
-Diste en el clavo.  
No crean que Genzo era el único futbolista ahí. A pesar que su matrimonio no le dejó jugar tanto ya, Saki también era futbolista, y jugaba en la liga femenina cuando no estaba trabajando de músico.  
-¿Y van a ganar esta vez? –dijo Ariel.  
-Eso esperamos. Eso esperamos.

-----   
El tiempo nunca pasa en vano, y al fin nació el bebé que Lily estaba esperando, al que le colocaron por nombre Enzo Daisuke, o Daisuke para abreviar. De suave cabello negro y ojos idénticos a los de su madre, Daisuke era muy calmado… Cosa que sería hasta el fin de sus días.

Obviamente al principio Jazmín se sintió celosa de su hermanito, pues éste acaparaba casi toda la atención de sus padres. Incluso cuando le dio un fuerte resfriado Lily no la cuidó como solía hacerlo, aunque la verdad era que Genzo y Lily querían a sus dos retoños por igual, pues Jazmín era su 'pequeño milagro.' Claro, al sólo tener cinco años ella no lo comprendía, pero gracias a Ariel, Wind-Star y una larga y jugosa conversación con Papá le hizo entender todo.

Tres meses después del nacimiento de Ariel, a Saki la llevaron de improviso al hospital, pues en medio de una grabación rompió fuente. Tess como siempre estaba muy calmado ante la situación, pero le pidió a Genzo que cuidara de Ariel mientras llevaba a Saki al hospital, ya que Lily se encontraba trabajando en España en una telenovela.  
-Te ruego que por favor cuides a Ariel, Genzo… Te llamaré en cuanto Saki salga de la labor de parto –fue lo único que acertó a decir el músico y profesor de primaria.   
-Claro –y durante toda la tarde Ariel y Jazmín se la pasaron espiando a Genzo, que fuera de estar cuidando a Daisuke, estaba muy pendiente de su amiga.  
Al fin, a las cinco de la tarde aproximadamente, Tess llamó a la casa Wakabayashi.  
-¿Hola? Habla Genzo.  
-¿_Genzo_? ¿_Está Ari por ahí_?  
-Claro. ¡Ariel, te llama tu papá!  
Claro, el chico estaba en realidad escuchando todo fuera de la puerta de la habitación, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que entrar lo más tranquilamente posible.  
-¿Papá?   
-¿_Ari_? _Necesito tu ayuda, hijo._  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-_Dime qué nombre le quieres poner a tu hermanita._  
-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Voy a tener una hermanita!  
-_Sí, y piensa rápido._  
Y el chiquillo dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió: Alejandra.

-Papá, ¿podrían ponerle Alejandra?  
-_No veo por qué no. Por cierto, hoy tendrás que quedarte con tus tíos y Jazmín, pues tengo que quedarme en el hospital con mamá._ ¿_Entendido_?  
-Fuerte y claro –y la llamada terminó.  
-¿Qué dijo tu papá? –dijo Genzo, curioso.  
-Dijo que me tenía que quedar aquí, tío. Papá se va a quedar con mamá.  
-Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que tus papás regresen del hospital.  
-Sí, gracias –y Ariel fue al cuarto de Jazmín.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-¡Tengo una hermanita! ¡Mis papás compraron una hermanita para mí! (N. de TS: Ay, niños…)  
-¡Qué bien! Yo tengo un hermano y tú una hermana… Lástima que sólo sean bebés.  
-Sí, no se puede jugar con los bebés. No nos entienden.  
-Y además son muy delicados…  
-¡No puedo esperar a que crezcan! ¡Así sí podremos jugar con ellos!  
-Pienso lo mismo, Ari –y ambos niños se echaron a reír. 

_Siete años después…_

-Jaz, ¡vamos a llegar tarde! –exclamó una voz fuera de la habitación de Jazmín. En siete años la chica había crecido mucho, y se parecía mucho a su madre, pero con algunas diferencias marcadas, como su cabellera color azabache.  
-¡Ya te oí, Daisuke! –exclamó ella, buscando su camisa preferida. -¿Por qué será que Daisuke siempre tiene prisa…?  
-¡Vámonos ya que papá no puede esperar!  
-¿Nos va a llevar papá? ¡Ya voy! –y después de ponerse su camisa preferida y tomar sus libros, Jazmín Wakabayashi salió de su habitación como una tromba, casi tumbando a su hermano, que era tal como Jaz: Cabellera negra y ojos color chocolate, aunque Daisuke era un poco más pálido y taciturno.  
-¡Niñas! –fue lo único que acertó a exclamar él al pasar su hermana mayor.  
Ya abajo, Genzo los esperaba en el auto, mientras Lily tenía que irse al estudio en una hora.  
-Vamos chicos, que llegarán tarde a su primer día de clases –dijo.  
-Sí, papá –dijo Daisuke, después de despedirse del viejo Wind-Star.  
-Adiós, mamá. Adiós, Wind-Star –dijo Jaz antes de subir al auto. Ella cerró la puerta y los tres Wakabayashi se fueron a la escuela primaria donde estudiaban los chicos. Y sin embargo…   
-¡Jaz! ¡Daisuke! –exclamaron dos voces una vez los Wakabayashi se bajaron del auto. Ariel y Alejandra los esperaban a la puerta de la escuela, junto con Tess, que sin dejar atrás su trabajo como músico, se había convertido no sólo en el profesor más querido por los niños, si no que además era profesor del primer grado.

-¡Ari! ¡Ale! –exclamó Jazmín, contenta. No había podido ver a Ariel o a Alejandra desde el final del año escolar pasado, pues Saki y Tess habían llevado a sus hijos a conocer Colombia, el país natal de la Aiza, donde además conocieron a su abuela Rosario y a su tío Jun. -¿Cómo les fue en Colombia?  
-La pasamos muy _bacano_ –dijo Alejandra, quien se parecía mucho a su madre, excepto porque en vez de tener una sola trenza larga, tenía dos trenzas más cortas. –Mi tío Jun nos llevó a muchos lugares.  
-¿Tío Jun?  
-Sí… pasa que mamá tiene un hermano gemelo –dijo Ariel, quien a sus doce años ya aparentaba más por la sorprendente madurez (y apostura) que tenía. –Y además conocí a mi abuelita Rosario.  
-Genial –dijo Daisuke. -¿Por qué no entramos a la escuela ya?   
-Por mí vale –dijo Alejandra.  
-De acuerdo –dijo Jaz, mientras Ari asintió calladamente. Tess se les había adelantado, por lo que los cuatro entraron a la escuela conversando alegremente, hasta que…  
-Oye, Shadows… ¿Vas a entrar otra vez al equipo de fútbol? –preguntó un muchacho de cabello rubio.  
-La duda ofende.  
-Lástima, porque si entras el equipo perderá.  
-¡No te metas con mi hermano! –exclamó Alejandra, enojada, pero entre Ariel y Daisuke la sostuvieron.

-Tenía que ser el tonto de Johann Schneider –dijo Jazmín, negando con la cabeza. -¿Acaso nunca te dejará en paz?   
-Tranquila, Jaz. Lo que él diga o me deje de decir me da igual.  
-Qué madurez –dijo Daisuke, práctico. -¿Y es cierto que entrarás al equipo de fútbol?  
-Ya dije que la duda ofende, Daisuke . Si no entro, no le haré honor a mi familia materna –y sin embargo sonó el timbre, por lo que cada quién tomó su camino. Por suerte Jazmín y Ariel quedaron en el mismo salón, pero Daisuke y Alejandra quedaron en salones separados, y Tess resultó siendo el profesor de Daisuke.  
Por supuesto, el primer día siempre es el más emocionante, y además era el día en que se elegía el club al que pertenecerían hasta el fin del trimestre. Ariel entró al equipo de fútbol del colegio, pues desde pequeño, y gracias a su madre obtuvo un talento especial para el fútbol… y además su tío Jun le dio un entrenamiento especial en Colombia, pues el gemelo de Saki era justamente el capitán del Junior de Barranquilla. Alejandra entró al club de Ciencias, pues ella adoraba hacer experimentos. Daisuke al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero también le encantaban las ciencias, y entró al club de Computación de la escuela. Y Jaz… Bueno, ella había heredado las cualidades musicales de su madre, pero la emocionaba más bailar, por lo que entró al club de Danzas.

Claro, entrar a los equipos de fútbol no era fácil, pues tenían que hace un examen previo. Jazmín y Alejandra se quedaron a ver el examen del chico del cabello azabache, pues era de los últimos.  
-¿Crees que Ari pase el examen?  
-Obvio que mi hermano va a pasar –dijo Alejandra, muy segura. –Es mi hermano, y además, mi tío le dio un entrenamiento especial allá en Colombia.  
-¿En serio? ¿Acaso tu tío Jun es futbolista?  
-Y de los mejores. Es el capitán del equipo favorito de mi mamá. De hecho fuimos a verlo entrenar muchas veces, y Ari practicó con los grandes… Fue muy _bacano._  
-¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra? ¿Qué significa?   
-Significa genial, espectacular, _cool…_ Pero prefiero decir _bacano_ porque sólo en Colombia se dice así, y como Ari y yo somos mitad colombianos…  
Así siguieron conversando, y al fin terminó el examen. Ariel se acercó a las chicas, muy cansado pero contento.  
-¿Pasarás?   
-Ya veremos.  
Rato después, el entrenador del equipo llamó a los candidatos y dijo los nombres de los elegidos sin ningún orden aparente.  
-… y delantero, Ariel Shadows-Aiza. Esos son los elegidos para el equipo de fútbol. Felicitaciones.

Y lo único que Ariel pudo hacer fue hacer la V de victoria a las chicas, quienes se contuvieron mucho para no aplastar al cansado muchacho de un abrazo.

NOTAS:   
-Bacano en Colombia es lo que Chido es a México… Y como Ale y Ari son mitad colombianos, es sencillamente una muestra de dónde son sus raíces. Ahora sólo me falta aprender una frase en alemán y ya .   
-Originalmente Alejandra es cuatro años menor que Ariel, no cinco, pero dadas las circunstancias, es mejor dejarlo así… No sería muy cómodo si se cambiaran las cosas en este instante.  
-Sólo en Our Relation Jun usa silla de ruedas. En el resto de la realidad él sigue jugando activamente al fútbol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Jazmín y Alejandra estaban muy felices por la victoria de Ari, aunque era de esperar que él consiguiera entrar al club de sóccer. Johann Schneider también entró, obviamente, ya que había heredado de su padre su gran habilidad.

¿Qué te parece, Jazmín?.- le dijo Johann a la chica Wakabayashi.- Estoy en el equipo. ¿No te gustaría ser mi porrista personal?

La verdad, no.- respondió Jaz, haciendo que Ale soltara una carcajada.- Estaré muy ocupada con mis clases de baile...

Pero vendrás a verme a los partidos... .- insistía el joven Schneider.

Vendré, sí.- replicó Jazmín.- Pero a ver a Ari.

¡Ja! ¿No me digas que vas a venir a ver a ese perdedor?.- Johann soltó una risa sarcástica.- ¡Por favor!

¡No le llames así a mi hermano!.- gritó Alejandra, dispuesta a golpear al alemán.

No te preocupes, hermana.- intervino Ariel en esos momentos.- No me preocupa lo que diga un tonto como éste.

Pues no fui yo el que batalló en las pruebas... .- dijo Johann.

Y yo no soy el que tuvo que usar la influencia de su padre para entrar al equipo.- replicó Ariel.

Johann se puso pálido.

Lo que digas, Shadows.- murmuró Schneider.- Nada más porque Jazmín está presente, que si no...

Como sea.- respondió Ariel.

Es un pesado.- gruñó Alejandra.

No le hagas caso a ese menso.- pidió Jaz, mirando el reloj con insistencia.

¿Tienes algún compromiso?.- preguntó Ari, al ver la preocupación de Jaz.

No. Es que Dai ya debería de estar aquí... No sé que tanto estará haciendo.- respondió Jaz, mirando hacia todas partes.

Quizás se fugó... .- sugirió Alejandra.

O sea, hello con tu hello.- bufó Jazmín, al más puro estilo de su madre.- Dai está algo loco, pero no haría eso...

Con Daisuke ya no se sabe.- comentó Ariel.- Siempre ha sido muy reservado.

Salió a papá, según dice mi madre.- replicó Jaz.- Aunque a Dai se le pasa el misterio en ocasiones...

Y era verdad. Daisuke Wakabayashi, digno hijo de su padre, era extremadamente serio y reservado, aunque no había heredado el carácter irascible de Genzo. De hecho, Daisuke había heredado la tranquilidad de su abuela materna, Emily.

Mejor me voy.- dijo Jazmín.- Tengo que buscar a Daisuke.

Te acompañamos.- sugirió Ari.

No, gracias.- sonrió Jaz.- Hay algo que Dai y yo debemos hacer de camino a casa. Cosas de hermanos...

Y la chica Wakabayashi salió corriendo, despidiéndose de sus amigos con una gran sonrisa y un revuelo de su cabello negro.

¡No se te olvide que hoy viene nuestro padrino!.- gritó Ariel, siguiendo a la chica con una mirada insistente.

Ya, no se la van a robar.- se burló Alejandra.- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta?

No digas esas cosas.- Ariel se puso rojo.- Jazmín es una gran amiga muy querida para mí pero nada más...

Sí, cómo no.- bufó Alejandra.- En serio, te doy un consejo: Lo que sea que sientas por Jazmín, díselo pronto, no sea que te la vayan a ganar pronto.

Ariel movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Jazmín fue a buscar a su hermano al sitio en donde el club de computación se reunía, pero Daisuke no estaba allí. Después de mucho buscarlo, Dai apareció con el cabello revuelto y la cara un tanto sucia, aunque su ropa estaba impecable.

¿Qué tanto andabas haciendo?.- le preguntó Jazmín, sorprendida de verlo en ese estado.

Nada que te importe, hermanita.- contestó Daisuke, ceñudo.

Le diré a mamá que me faltaste al respeto.

Chismosa.

Grosero.

Típica pelea entre hermanos. Nada serio. Al poco rato, Dai comenzó a jalarle el pelo a Jaz y con esto la pelea terminó.

Bueno, ¿estás listo?.- preguntó Jaz.- Recuerda que debemos ir a comprar el regalo para Sophie...

Sí, ya sé.- respondió Dai, sonrojándose muy levemente.- No se me ha olvidado...

Jaja. Ya sé que a ti nunca se te olvidaría el cumpleaños de Sophie... .- se burló Jazmín.

Cállate.- a Daisuke lo único que lo ponía nervioso era la mención del nombre de la hija menor de Taro Misaki.

Bueno, démonos prisa, que si no mamá y papá se preocuparán...

Jazmín y Daisuke anduvieron de compras por aquí y por allá, tratando de encontrar un regalo adecuado para Sophie Misaki.

¡Mira qué linda bailarina de porcelana!.- exclamó Jaz, cuando pasaron por una tienda.- ¡Vamos a comprársela a Sophie, le encantará!

Si ella no es tú.- replicó Daisuke.- Busquemos otra cosa... Quizás le agrade más la última edición del libro de hechicería...

Si no es para ti el regalo.- bufó Jazmín.- Me cae que no vamos a encontrar algo adecuado...

Dos horas más tarde y bastantes euros menos después, Jazmín y Daisuke volvían a la mansión Wakabayashi con un lindo oso de peluche para Sophie. Ahí se encontraban ya, además de Lily y Genzo, Taro Misaki en compañía de su esposa, Alisse, y sus dos hijos: Keiji, el mayor, y Sophie, la menor. Sophie era una niña lindísima y su cumpleaños estaba muy próximo, aunque muy poca gente lo sabía. También se encontraban ahí presentes los cuatro integrantes de la familia Shadows.

¡Padrino!.- gritó Jazmín, corriendo a abrazar a Taro.

Princesa, ¡qué rápido creces!.- exclamó Taro, abrazando a su ahijada.- ¡Ya eres toda una mujer!

Hola, tío Taro.- saludó, Daisuke, tratando de comportarse serio, como siempre.- Hola, tía Alisse. Hola Keiji. Hola... Sophie...

Hola, Dai.- sonrió Sophie, haciendo que Daisuke se sonrojara.

¡Qué tal, Dai!.- Keiji saludó a Daisuke con el clásico choque de manos.

Hola, Daisuke. Hola, Jazmín.- sonrió Alisse.- ¡Cuánto han crecido!

¡Qué gusto me da verlos a todos!.- exclamó Jazmín, aun prendada de Taro.

Pero se nota que te da más gusto ver a Taro.- sonrió Lily, soltando una risilla por ver a su retoño colgada de Misaki.

¡Ay, mamá! Recuerda que es mi padrino.- replicó Jazmín.

También es mi padrino y no por eso me le cuelgo.- observó Ariel.

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Genzo los invitó a todos a pasar al comedor para cenar. Jazmín y Ariel solicitaron permiso para ponerse decentes, permiso que les fue concedido por su madre.

Jazmín se parece cada día más a ti.- observó Taro, cuando los chicos Wakabayashi se marcharon.

Así como Daisuke se parece cada vez más a su padre.- observó Alisse.- Genzo y Daisuke son idénticos en todo. Excepto por los ojos...

Daisuke no salió parecido a mí en todo.- suspiró Genzo, en voz baja.

Lily lo miró con ternura y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella sabía que a Genzo le decepcionaba un poco el hecho de que Daisuke no hubiese solicitado su membresía al club de fútbol.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Jazmín terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, al tiempo que daba algunos pasos de baile. Ella llevaba en la sangre el ritmo latino que siempre tuvo su madre, el candor de su tierra, la pasión de su gente. Jazmín era mitad mexicana y eso siempre lo tendría muy presente. Cuando estuvo lista, fue a la habitación de su hermano para ver si él ya estaba preparado también. Tocó a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Dai?.- preguntó.- ¿Ya estás listo?

Jazmín no creía que Daisuke hubiese bajado al comedor sin ella, ya que siempre se esperaban el uno a la otra. Jazmín volvió a insistir, y como no obtuvo respuesta, entró a la habitación ya que la puerta estaba sin llave. Además de los cuarenta mil aparatos electrónicos, los miles de equipos de ciencias y los incontables libros sobre magia y hechicería, había sobre la cama de Daisuke un par de guantes de portero muy desgastados. En el suelo, junto a la cama, se encontraban unos zapatos de fútbol muy sucios... Además, miles de revistas de fútbol estaban desperdigadas por el suelo.

¿Qué es todo esto?.- murmuró Jaz, al tiempo que tomaba una revista y los guantes de portero.

¿Qué tienes que andar de metiche viendo mis cosas?.- exclamó Daisuke, muy enojado, saliendo del baño de su cuarto (tanto Jaz como Dai tienen su propio baño).

¡Perdón!.- exclamó Jaz, apenada.- ¿Qué es todo esto, Daisuke?

Nada que te interese.- Daisuke arrojó los zapatos, los guantes y las revistas debajo de la cama.

¿Estás jugando fútbol?.- preguntó Jazmín, a quemarropa.

Pues tú no estás para saberlo ni yo para decirlo pero sí, estoy jugando fútbol todas las tardes después del club de computación.- explicó Dai, sin mirar a su hermana.

¿Y eso?

Voy a hacer la prueba para el club de sóccer la siguiente semana.- explicó el chico.

¡Pero si las pruebas se hicieron hoy!.- exclamó Jazmín.

Lo sé, pero yo le pedí al entrenador que me permitiera hacer la prueba la siguiente semana y aceptó.- replicó Daisuke.

¿Y por qué le pediste eso?.- Jazmín estaba sorprendida.

Porque yo no soy como Johann Schneider.- aclaró Daisuke, suspirando.- Yo no quiero que toda la gente diga que se me dio el puesto en el club de fútbol solo porque soy el hijo del gran Genzo Wakabayashi. Quiero que me acepten porque realmente soy buen portero, no porque soy el hijo de mi padre.

Ya veo.- Jazmín sonrió.- Papá se sentirá orgulloso de ti por eso. Ya sabes lo que él y mamá siempre dicen: Uno tiene que formarse su propio camino.

Lo sé.- asintió Daisuke.- Aunque sé que papá está decepcionado de mí porque piensa que no seguiré sus pasos...

No está decepcionado.- lo contradijo Jazmín.- Solo un poco contrariado... Además, yo tampoco sabía que quieres seguir sus pasos...

Pues más o menos.- dijo Dai.- Hay muchas cosas que me llaman la atención pero el sóccer... Lo llevo en la sangre. Es mi herencia paterna. Es como tú con el gusto por la música que heredaste de mamá. Yo heredé el amor por el sóccer de papá... Solo que rara vez lo demuestro por lo que ya te dije: No quiero que se me dé preferencia por ser el hijo de mi padre...

Jazmín se sintió orgullosa de su hermano. Era cinco años menor que él, pero en madurez casi estaban a la misma altura. Jazmín siempre pensaba que Daisuke era un adulto viviendo en el cuerpo de un niño...

Bueno, pues bajemos ya al comedor.- Jaz le puso un brazo en los hombros a Daisuke.

¿Jaz?.- dijo Daisuke.- ¿Puedo pedirte que no le digas nada de esto a papá ni a mamá? Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Sobre todo para papá...

claro.- sonrió Jaz.- Soy una tumba. Confía en mí.

Gracias.- Daisuke sonrió también.- Y dime: ¿Vas a aceptar salir con ese pretencioso de Schneider?

No seas sopenco.- Jaz golpeó a su hermano en las costillas.- Johann nunca me ha invitado a salir...

Pero yo creo que no tarda... .-contestó Dai, enigmáticamente.

¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

Tengo mis fuentes de información...

Jazmín y Daisuke bajaron al comedor y cambiaron el tema. Daisuke rápidamente se distrajo con Sophie y Jazmín no dejó de charlar con Ariel.

Los días pasaron. Lily se encontraba en los ensayos preliminares de su próxima obra, _Romeo y Julieta_, la cual sería una obra musical. Lily no podía estar alejada mucho tiempo de un escenario, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Incluso no pudo dejar de trabajar durante el embarazo de Daisuke, cosa que le causó ciertos conflictos con Genzo... En fin, ese día Lily ensayaba en el teatro. Un alemán observaba a la mexicana con evidente interés... Al final de los ensayos, el alemán aplaudió, sorprendiendo al elenco completo.

¡Schneider!.- exclamó Lily, al ver al alemán.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a verte.- contestó él, ofreciéndole un ramo de rosas blancas a Lily.- Como siempre, estuviste magnífica.

Gracias.- Lily dudaba en aceptar las rosas.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

El suficiente para admirar tu belleza.- sonrió Karl.- Por favor, acepta las rosas.

No sé si debería.- dudó Lily.- Sabes que Genzo es muy celoso...

Y no lo culpo.- suspiró Karl.- Pero te juro que esta vez son con las mejores intenciones...

Lily dudó. Karl Heinz Schneider llevaba ya varios años de divorciado, pero aun desde casado tenía su fama de mujeriego, cosa que llevó al traste a su matrimonio. Entre las mujeres que tenía en la mira estaba la joven y bella esposa de su gran rival, Genzo Wakabayashi. Por lo tanto, Genzo tenía motivos de sobra para estar celoso...

De verdad, acéptalas.- insistió Schneider.- Son con las mejores intenciones...

Gracias, pero no.- rechazó Lily.- No quiero tener más problemas con Genzo...

Iba a agregar "por tu culpa", pero Lily se contuvo.

Como quieras.-aceptó Schneider, apesadumbrado.- Estas flores se marchitarán al igual que mi corazón... Por cierto, no sabía que tu preciosa hija estudiaba en la misma escuela que mi hijo...

No es de sorprenderse.- replicó Lily.- Es la mejor escuela en la ciudad...

Lo sé.- asintió Karl.- Me da gusto que nuestros hijos estén juntos. A propósito que a Johann le pareció que Jazmín es preciosa...

De tal palo, tal astilla.- comentó una voz masculina, agriamente.

Karl y Lily voltearon. Genzo se dirigía hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

Espero que no estés regalándole flores a mi esposa.- gruñó Genzo, señalando el ramo.

Claro que no.- negó Karl.- Me las dio una fan en la entrada del teatro.

Claro.- Genzo no se tragó el cuento.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Schneider?

Pasaba por casualidad y decidí saludar a tu esposa.- explicó Karl, cínicamente.- Y a decirle que espero que mi hijo y tu hija sean buenos amigos. ¿No tiene eso nada de malo o sí?

Supongo que no.- refunfuñó Genzo.

En fin, me retiro.- Karl hizo una reverencia teatral.- Wakabayashi. Milady. Espero que algún día podamos ser consuegros...

Genzo miró al alemán alejarse con ojos de verdadero odio.

Primero encierro a Jazmín en un convento antes que permitir que Johann Schneider le ponga las manos encima.- gruñó Genzo.

Y el ponemos un cinturón de castidad.- coincidió Lily, tomando la mano de su esposo.

Tal vez debería ponerte otro a ti... .- replicó Genzo.

¿Otra vez con tus celos? Yo no le pedí a Schneider que viniera a verme.- replicó Lily, enojada, soltando a Genzo y dando algunos pasos.

Tengo motivos para estarlo.- Genzo abrazó a Lily por detrás.- Bien que sabes que Schneider ha andado tras de ti desde el primer día en que te conoció...

Sí, pero yo nunca le haría caso.- Lily puso resistencia.- Menos porque estoy casada contigo...

Lily se zafó del abrazo y se alejó en dirección a su camerino. Genzo fue tras ella, con una rosa roja la cual le ofreció.

Perdóname por ser un tonto celoso.- se excusó él.

¿De dónde sacaste eso?.- Lily estaba gratamente sorprendida.

Ya ves. Magia.

¿Desde cuando sabes hacer magia?

Pues hay un par de cosas que Theseus me enseñó.- Genzo sonrió.

Espero que me hagas más trucos como éstos... .- Lily acarició la rosa.

Hay muchas cosas que yo te podría enseñar, corazón... .- Genzo abrazó a su esposa y la besó.

Mientras besaba a su esposo, Lily rogaba porque a él se le olvidara por completo lo sucedido con Karl Heinz Schenider cuando ella estaba embarazada de Daisuke...

**Notas:**

Pues sí, Taro Misaki es el padrino de Ari y de Jaz.

Alisse le pertenece a Alisse. Gracias por aceptar ser la esposa de Taro (sufrida XD).


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.- por Testament Saki.**

En los últimos días Daisuke se veía más misterioso que de costumbre. Lily y Genzo no podían explicarse el comportamiento de su hijo menor, y aunque Jazmín sabía la verdad y guardaba el secreto, también le desesperaba la actitud de su hermanito

Ni Ariel ni Alejandra sabían sobre el secreto de Daisuke. Sin embargo, Ariel era lo suficientemente comprensivo como para no presionar al chico, pero Alejandra no tenía la paciencia de su hermano, si no que heredó la impaciencia de su tío Jun. Por lo tanto ella intentó sonsacarle a Daisuke de todas las maneras posibles el por qué de su alboroto en el misterio.   
-Es un secreto –era lo único que respondía el chico, mientras estaban en el recreo en la escuela. Claro, Alejandra no lo soportó más y le dio un pisotón al chico, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un aullido de dolor.  
Sin embargo, Tess estaba vigilando a los niños más pequeños y se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.  
-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?  
-Alejandra le dio un pisotón a Daisuke –dijo una niña caracterizada por ser muy chismosa.  
-Alejandra Shadows, hazme el favor de venir conmigo –dijo el músico (y ahora profesor de primaria) severamente.  
-Pero… Maestro… -dijo Alejandra, sus labios temblando de miedo. A pesar de que era su padre, en el colegio no le decía papá si no maestro, y sabía que era muy estricto con las normas.  
-No me hagas repetirlo –y con sólo eso bastó para que Alejandra fuera hacia donde el maestro le dijo 

Entraron al salón donde Tess dictaba clases.  
-Alejandra, ¿por qué pisaste a Daisuke? –preguntó Tess.   
-Daisuke está actuando muy raro y no me quería decir por qué.   
-Esa no es una razón como para que le des tremendo pisotón, Alejandra.  
-Pero… ¡Es que me desespera que él no diga lo que piensa!   
-¿Quieres saber una cosa?  
-¿Qué?   
-Yo era así cuando era pequeño. No es que yo fuera tímido, aunque lo era, pero no me gustaba que la gente supiera qué me pasaba. Creía que eran cosas sin importancia para los demás.   
-¿Y? ¿Y ahora?  
-Bueno, gracias a tu madre cambié. Nos conocimos en la universidad, y antes de casarme con ella, o siquiera ennoviarme, ella y yo éramos buenos amigos.  
-¿Cómo Jaz y mi hermano?  
-Casi, pero como ya te dije, a tu mamá la conocí en la universidad.  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?  
-Bueno, cuando tu mamá y yo éramos amigos, ella me dijo que es muy cierto: guardarse las cosas para uno mismo no sólo lo hace a uno una persona huraña y desagradable, si no que lo puede enfermar a uno.  
-¿Qué? –Alejandra estaba sorprendida; ¿cómo era que guardarse las cosas enfermaba a la gente?

-Además, en ese entonces tu madre me dijo que si realmente confiaba en ella podía contarle lo que fuera, por más banal que fuera lo que necesitaba contarle.  
-Me imagino que mamá era muy popular entonces.  
-En parte. Ella era muy popular entre todos porque siempre quería ser una amiga incondicional para todos, pero en algunas cosas Saki era, y es, tímida. Y sin embargo, gracias a ella me volví mucho más sociable… Hasta lo que soy ahora.  
-El profe de primaria más querido por todos, ¿no, _vati_?   
-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –a Tess le sorprendió agradablemente que Alejandra dijera algo en alemán, el idioma natal del joven de la larga cabellera negra.  
-Por ahí lo leí… Además es la única palabra que sé de alemán.  
-Bueno, volviendo a lo que hablábamos, no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, así que quiero que vayas a disculparte con Daisuke, ¿entendido?  
-Está bien papá...  
-Maestro, querrás decir.  
-Está bien, maestro –y Alejandra se apresuró a pedirle disculpas al Wakabayashi. Sobra decirle que Daisuke no le puso gran seriedad al asunto y la disculpó como si nada.

Entretanto, Ariel estaba leyendo un libro sobre fútbol a la sombra de un árbol, y Jazmín estaba hablando con algunas de sus amigas. Sin embargo, Johann pasó por ahí y causó distracción entre las amigas de la Wakabayashi.  
-Ahí va Johann Schneider… -dijo una.  
-Es taaaaaaan guapo… -dijo otra, a lo que Jaz hizo cara de fuchi. –Qué lástima que sea como su padre: un patán con las mujeres.  
-En eso tienes razón –dijo Jaz, frunciendo el ceño. –Es un patán.  
-¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Eres la única chica a la que él saluda siquiera, Jazmín!  
-Él quiere que salga con él, y no saldría con él ni a la vuelta de la esquina, ni siquiera porque sea el último chico sobre la Tierra.  
-¿Y entonces con quién saldrías? No me digas que con Ariel Shadows.  
-Aunque bueno, si lo hicieras, serías muy afortunada, Jaz.  
-¿Qué dices? –y la chica enrojeció de vergüenza. ¿Qué cosas decían sus amigas?  
-Veamos… Es guapísimo, excelente estudiante, delantero del equipo, _hijo de músicos…_ ¿Qué más quieres? Yo daría lo que fuera por salir con un chico como él.  
-Es mi mejor amigo, y sólo lo veo como tal –dijo Jazmín firmemente. –Además, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños y ha sido como un hermano para mí… Aparte de que nacimos el mismo día y el mismo año.  
-¡Vaya coincidencia! ¿Por qué no nos habías contado eso?  
-No era importante.

Sin embargo, Johann notó a Jazmín y se le acercó.   
-La flor más bonita de la escuela rodeada de tanta maleza. Mi querida Jazmín, ¿en qué estás pensando? –dijo Johann petulantemente.  
-Creo que te referiste a ti mismo cuando hablaste de la maleza –respondió la chica, molesta. -¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?  
-¿Acaso no se puede hacer un cumplido ahora?  
-¿Y desde cuando tratar mal a las amigas de Jaz es hacer un cumplido? –metió baza Ariel, quien alcanzaba a oírlo todo desde donde estaba. –Ya que la viste, ¿por qué no te vas por donde viniste?  
-¿Qué dijiste, perdedor?  
-Sólo dije lo que pienso… -y sin más Ariel se metió de lleno en su libro otra vez. Claro, la calmada actitud del chico enfureció a Schneider, quien de inmediato quiso buscarle pelea.  
-¡Nadie le habla así al hijo de Karl Heinz Schneider! –exclamó Johann furioso, agarrando a Ariel por el cuello de la camisa.   
-Suéltame.   
-¡Sigue soñando!  
-No me obligues a pelear; odio hacerlo.  
-No me vengas con que eres una niñita…  
-¡Oye! ¡Conozco niñas que podrían patear tu pretencioso trasero, Schneider! –exclamó una de las amigas de Jaz, pero la joven del cabello negro la detuvo.

-Soy un joven hecho y derecho, pero no voy a caer tan bajo como tú, Schneider.  
Claro, los gritos de Johann habían atraído a casi todos los estudiantes de la primaria… Y como siempre, comenzaron a corear para que hubiese una pelea. Pero para una pelea se necesitan dos, por muy obvias razones.  
Johann soltó a Ariel y le lanzó un puñetazo, pero el chico de los ojos castaños rojizos esquivó hábilmente el golpe.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo esquivaste mi golpe?  
-Pelear no lleva a nada. Y hay cosas que es mejor no saber.  
Johann se lanzó como un tigre como su presa, pero Ariel lo esquivó una vez más tratando de ganar tiempo y esperar a que alguno de los maestros apareciera.  
Y por suerte así fue; Tess volvió a salvar el día. Vio el grupo de gente rodeando a Schneider y a su hijo y se apresuró a separarlos.  
Por suerte ninguno de los dos tenía heridas, pero Johann estaba muy cansado, y el cuello de la camisa de Ariel estaba desarreglado.   
-¿Alguien me puede hacer el favor de explicar qué pasó aquí? ¿Shadows, Schneider?  
-Yo estaba leyendo tranquilamente y Jazmín Wakabayashi estaba hablando con sus amigas cuando llegó Schneider y por 'hacer un cumplido' insultó a las amigas de Jaz, y sólo le dije que insultar a las chicas no era un cumplido –dijo Ariel tranquilamente, arreglando el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Eso es mentira, maestro! –alegó Johann de inmediato.  
-¿Cómo puede ser mentira si toda la escuela vio lo que sucedió? –dijo Jazmín, furiosa. –Ariel nos defendió a mí y a mis amigas, y Schneider se lanzó a atacarlo, buscando pelea.   
-Sin embargo Shadows nunca le asestó un golpe; de hecho los esquivó todos –añadió otra chica.  
Tess escuchó todo atentamente, y sin embargo resolvió llevar esto ante el director; una pelea dentro de la escuela era algo muy grave.  
-Shadows, Schneider, vengan conmigo de inmediato.  
-Sí señor –dijo Ariel, mientras Johann siguió a maestro en silencio, mirando con puñales en los ojos a su 'rival.'   
Mientras los chicos iban ante el director, Jazmín observó la puerta por donde entraron los jóvenes, rezando porque Ariel saliera bien librado de esa; no por nada era su mejor amigo. 

Entretanto, Saki estaba trabajando en el estudio, pues próximamente iba a lanzar otro disco, después de algunos años de mutis.   
-_…No sé qué me pasa, es una obsesión. Cada vez que pasas frente a mí pierdo la razón… Antes me jactaba de tener mi libertad, pero ahora que te estoy perdiendo no puedo mentirme más…_ -ensayaba una de sus últimas canciones, _Miedo a Perderte_. No estaba realmente inspirada en algo que le hubiese pasado a la colombiana, pero así eran gran parte de sus canciones: vivencias de otras personas, no de Saki Shadows-Aiza.  
-¡Corten! Saki, querida, cada día que pasa te vuelves mejor cantante –dijo el productor del CD.  
-Gracias, pero recuerda una cosa: No soy tu querida –dijo Saki a manera de broma.  
-Ya lo sé.  
-¿Podríamos tomar un descanso? Llevamos varias horas seguidas.  
Dicho y hecho, la joven fue por una reconfortante taza de té, mientras estiraba sus brazos. Le hacía falta algo importante para ella: jugar fútbol. Y en esas… Sonó su celular.   
-¿Hola? Habla Saki.  
-¿_Saki_? _Te necesitamos. Habrá un partido el sábado y necesitamos tus goles._  
Era la oportunidad que esperaba. Hacía tiempo no jugaba debido a que el entrenador del equipo donde militaba la colombiana no solía tomarla en cuenta, pero esta vez era crítico.  
-Cuento conmigo, entrenador –y con eso terminó la llamada. -Es hora de ser quien siempre he sido: Saki Aiza, la '_Soccer Girl_' colombiana.

De regreso en la escuela, Johann se ganó un buen castigo por parte del director, y aunque Ariel no había realmente intervenido, también fue obligado a cumplir con el castigo. Sin embargo, como el que nada debe nada teme, no se quejó ni nada. Sin embargo, Alejandra y Jazmín sí protestaron al saber que el dulce chico del cabello negro tendría que cumplir con un castigo también.  
-¡No es justo que te castiguen, Ari! –exclamó Jazmín cuando el chico le contó lo que pasó.  
-No te preocupes, Jaz; no fue mi culpa, así que no me quejaré.   
-Deberías, hermano. El culpable fue Schneider, no tú, y no debería cumplir un castigo que no mereces –rezongó Alejandra, molesta.  
-No te preocupes, hermanita. Entre menos problemas cause, más rápido se aclarará todo. Y por cierto… ¿Dónde está Daisuke?  
Pero se quedó sin respuesta porque el timbre sonó.

NOTAS:   
-Para que no consideren a Ari o a Ale como 'consentidos del profesor' debido a que son sus hijos, lo llaman maestro en la escuela.  
-_Vati_ en alemán significa "papá" (o al menos eso creo )   
-Saki siempre ha sido futbolista. De hecho es delantera


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Ya, deja de hacer tanto escándalo, que papá nos oirá y se va a dar cuenta.- le pidió Daisuke a Jazmín, quien buscaba ruidosamente las llaves de la entrada.

No seas exagerado.- replicó Jazmín.- Sabes bien que papá tiene el sueño muy pesado…

Era sábado por la mañana. Daisuke y Jazmín intentaban fugarse para que aquél pudiese entrenar un poco en el campo de fútbol de la escuela y estar listo para la prueba de fútbol que le harían al joven Wakabayashi al día siguiente.

Yo no sé por qué pediste que la prueba te la hicieran en domingo.- refunfuñó Jazmín.- Además, mañana es el cumpleaños de Sophie Misaki, ¿lo olvidas?

¿Cómo crees?.- se enojó Dai.- Yo no pedí que me hicieran la prueba mañana, pero el entrenador no me dio la opción de escoger… Además, eso será por la mañana. Tendré tiempo de sobra para estar listo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sophie…

Jaz y Dai llegaron a la escuela, ayudados por James, el mayordomo y chofer, quien siempre había sido cómplice de sus escapadas. Una vez allí, Dai se dedicó a entrenarse con los disparos que le lanzaba su hermana. Hay que decir que Jaz había aprendido a jugar fútbol con Keiji, las veces que ella y su hermano habían ido a visitar a los Misaki a Francia.

Eres buena en esto.- comentó Dai, cuando atrapó un tiro de Jaz particularmente difícil.- No sé por qué no te dedicas al sóccer.

Porque no es lo mío.- contestó Jazmín, haciendo que el balón rebotara en su rodilla varias veces.- Me gusta este deporte, pero yo más bien soy como mamá: las artes son lo mío. Tú eres como papá: lo tuyo es el deporte.

Quizás.- admitió Daisuke, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero no veo el motivo por el cual no te puedas dedicar a las dos cosas.

Jazmín no respondió. A ellos se acercaban Johann y Lorelai Schneider. Lorelai era la hija menor de Karl Heinz Schneider, aunque había que recalcar que la madre de ella no era la misma que la madre de Johann… Lorelai era una linda pelirroja de ojos verdes, que rondaba la misma edad que Daisuke.

¿Qué haces, preciosa?.- preguntó Johann a la chica Wakabayashi.- ¿Esperando por mi amor?

Sí, claro.- bufó Jazmín, con sarcasmo.

Hola, Daisuke.- saludó Lorelai, sonriente.- Buena suerte mañana.

Gracias, Lori.- sonrió Daisuke.

¿Mañana? ¿Qué harás mañana, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Johann, algo molesto porque su media hermana había saludado muy efusivamente a Daisuke.

Nada que te importe.- intervino Jazmín, defendiendo a su hermano.- ¿Nos dejas continuar?

Vámonos ya, Johann.- pidió Lorelai.- Dejemos a Daisuke y a su hermana en paz.

Parecía ser que Lorelai era la única que podía contener a Johann. Éste asintió y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes sonreírle a Jazmín.

Me voy. Adiós, preciosa.- dijo él.- Y suerte, Wakabayashi. No sé en qué andarás metido, pero no averiguaré solo porque mi hermana me lo pide.

Adiós, Daisuke.- se despidió Lorelai.

Hasta luego, Lori.- suspiró Daisuke.

Jazmín se esperó a que Johann y Lorelai se alejaran para hacer el comentario.

¡Qué idiota!.- dijo.- ¿No se da cuenta de que estamos jugando al sóccer? ¿Para qué se imaginará que estamos practicando?

Recuerda que las pruebas para entrar al equipo de fútbol ya concluyeron, por lo que no se ha de imaginar para qué me estoy entrenando.- aclaró Daisuke.

Ya. ¿Y crees poder con ambos clubes? ¿El de sóccer y el computación?.- preguntó Jazmín.

No veo por qué no podría.- Daisuke se encogió de hombros.

Por cierto… No sabía que le hablabas a Lorelai Schneider… .- Jazmín miró a su hermano con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Va en el club de computación también. Y es una buena niña, muy dulce y agradable, no se parece en nada a su hermano… O a su padre.- dijo Dai.

Entonces no es una Schneider… .- dijo Jaz, con escepticismo.

Mientras tanto, en su mansión, Lily preparaba el pastel para el cumpleaños de Sophie, por encargo de Alisse Misaki, ya que Lily siempre había sido una muy buena repostera. Mine, el ama de llaves y cocinera, le ayudaba. Lily estaba algo intranquila. Los mensajes de parte de Karl Heinz Schneider no habían dejado de llegar a su teléfono celular…

¿Se siente bien, madame?.- preguntó Mine, algo preocupada.

Sí.- Lily trató de sonreír.- Son solo… Nervios por la próxima obra musical, quizás… ¿Has visto a Jazmín o a Daisuke?

James los llevó al parque esta mañana.- dijo Mine.

¡Ah! Nos hubieran dicho que querían ir al parque.- dijo Lily.- Genzo y yo podríamos haberlos llevado…

Supongo que quieren independizarse un poco del nido.- sonrió Mine.- Así son los jóvenes cuando crecen…

Quizás tengas razón.- suspiró Lily.

Ya habían pasado más de 10 años desde que Daisuke nació. Y también desde la última vez que Schneider había estado rogando por Lily… Ella intentaba no recordar, pero las insistentes llamadas de Karl le estaban devolviendo los recuerdos…

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Lily tenía ya 5 meses de embarazo la primera vez que Schneider le había sugerido tener una aventura con él… Bueno, la realidad era que desde antes de casarse con Genzo, la mexicana había sido acosada muchas veces por el alemán, pero éste la había dejado tranquila cuando ella contrajo matrimonio… Hasta esa vez…_

_Había sido un comienzo inocente. Schneider buscó consuelo en Lily por el inminente divorcio de su primera esposa. Karl confesó que el motivo era que ella se había enterado que él había embarazado a otra mujer… Ese día parecía que a Schneider se le habían pasado un poco los tragos…_

_¿Qué motivos tenías para hacerle eso a tu esposa?.- inquirió Lily, preocupada.- ¿Por qué no fuiste más cuidadoso?_

_Lily sabía que era una tontería el preguntar "¿Por qué no fuiste fiel?", así que mejor cambió la pregunta._

_Por idiota.- reconoció Schneider.- Por loco. Por tonto, por desesperado. Por no haber sabido pelear por lo que quería…_

_Aun es tiempo. Quizás todavía puedas recuperar a tu esposa… .- sugirió Lily._

_No es ella a quien quiero.- dijo Schneider, sorprendiendo a la joven._

_¿Cómo dices?.- se sorprendió Lily._

_Cuando dije que no supe luchar por lo que quiero, hablaba de ti.- confesó Schneider, mirando los ojos del color del chocolate derretido de Lily.- Nunca debí dejar que te casaras con Wakabayashi…_

_Súbitamente, Karl había besado a Lily. Ésta se quedó paralizada, hasta que el bebé la pateó y eso la hizo reaccionar._

_Aléjate de mí.- pidió Lily, enojada.- Tú engañaste a tu esposa, pero no pretendas que yo haga lo mismo._

_Si engañé a Laureen con Ingrid fue porque no podía olvidarte.- continuó Schneider.- Me volví loco al saber que estabas embarazada por segunda ocasión… Lily, Wakabayashi no te merece… Fui un idiota por no haberte confesado lo que sentía antes por ti… Y no solo te perdí, sino que también lastimé a Laureen…_

_¡Basta!.- repentinamente Lily se sintió mareada. Ella lo atribuyó al enojo.- Por favor, te pido que nunca más vuelvas a hablarme de esto…_

_Lily había evitado todo contacto con Schneider, hasta que él le envió un ramo de rosas color melón como señal de disculpa._

"Perdóname"_, decía la tarjeta. _"Te perdí como mujer. No quiero perderte como amiga".

_Lily sabía que si Genzo se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido, habría problemas. Pero de verdad que Schneider estaba deprimido por su fracaso matrimonial y no tuvo corazón para dejarlo solo… Continuó viéndose con él de vez en cuando, pero sin decírselo a Genzo. Éste no sospechaba nada, ya que él atribuyó a su embarazo todos los misterios que Lily tenía. Lily había decidido dejar de trabajar hasta el séptimo mes del embarazo, por lo que los ensayos eran el mejor lugar para encontrarse con Schneider. Lily se sentía mal por pensar que estaba engañando a su marido, pero se consolaba pensando que no estaba engañando a Genzo con Karl, sino que solo trataba de ayudar a un amigo a superar su depresión…_

_Sin embargo, Karl volvió a arremeter. Más de una vez le comentó a Lily que le hubiese gustado que el hijo que tenía en el vientre fuese de él… Y más de una vez, Lily se contuvo de darle una bofetada._

_Karl, sabes que puedes contar con mi amistad.- dijo Lily, terminantemente.- Pero me vuelves a decir que te gustaría que este bebé fuera tuyo y te juro que te golpearé tan fuerte en el rostro que necesitarás que un cirujano plástico te ayude._

_Lo siento.- respondió Karl.- Nunca quise incomodarte…_

_Que no vuelva a pasar.- ordenó Lily._

_Quizás todo habría salido bien si Lily hubiese renunciado al teatro en el sexto mes de embarazo, como se lo había aconsejado el médico. Quizás no hubiese habido tanto problema si Lily le hubiese hecho caso a su instinto y se hubiese alejado de Schneider… Quizás no habría habido tanto problema si a Genzo no se le hubiese ocurrido recoger a su esposa en el teatro aquel día…_

_Perdóname.- murmuró Schneider.- Pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…_

_Ya basta, Karl, por favor.- suplicó Lily, cansada._

_A últimas fechas, Lily había tenido algunos dolores de parto, aunque aun no era tiempo para que el bebé naciera. Quizás por esto mismo, ella no había hecho mucho caso… Lily le dio la espalda a Schneider, buscando en donde sentarse… Y ése fue su error…_

_Ya no perderé más el tiempo.- Schneider abrazó a la mujer por detrás.- Tengo que hacerte mía…_

_¿Estás loco? ¡Suéltame!.- Lily trató de zafarse, pero no pudo._

_Voy a hacerte mía.- repitió Schneider, como loco, apretando a Lily contra la pared y acariciándola a la fuerza.- Voy a hacerte el amor, vas a ser mía…_

_A Lily le entró el pánico. Todos los miembros del comité de teatro habían ido a almorzar. Ella estaba sola con Schneider… Él no dejaba de presionarla contra la pared, al tiempo que la acariciaba y le besaba el cuello por la fuerza…_

_Karl, no lo hagas.- Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- Hazlo por mi bebé…_

_Ya tendrás otro hijo, pero esta vez será mío….- musitó Karl._

_Genzo iba entrando al teatro cuando vio la escena. Schneider tenía a Lily fuertemente abrazada y la besaba con intensidad. Schneider sintió de pronto que una fuerza sobrenatural lo separaba de Lily y lo arrojaba contra el suelo._

_No te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa.- Genzo echaba chispas por los ojos.- No te atrevas a acercarte a ella…_

_Karl se levantó y le dio un golpe rápido a Genzo en el estómago. Éste se dobló, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Schneider y Genzo se propinaron golpes de los buenos. De repente, Lily gritó, presa de un dolor insoportable… Cayó al suelo, sin poder sostenerse. Genzo detuvo la pelea para ayudar a su esposa… Shneider se fugó sin ser visto…_

_Ya en el hospital, los médicos le informaron a Lily que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Al bebé todavía le faltaban dos meses, por lo que corría mucho peligro… Daisuke nació poco después, mucho antes de lo previsto… Ya en su cuarto de hospital, Lily lloraba y rezaba por el bebé que había sido trasladado a una incubadora en la Terapia Intensiva de recién nacidos… Genzo estaba furioso con Lily por dos razones. Ella le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido con Schneider, incluso el beso que él le robó meses atrás. Y también estaba enojada porque ella se descuidó en su embarazo… Tsubasa Ozhora intentó calmar a su amigo._

_Tu esposa te necesita en este momento.- le dijo.- Ella y el bebé te necesitan…_

_¡Lily me engañó!.- exclamó Genzo, furioso.- ¡Ha estado viéndose con Schneider todo este tiempo!_

_Sí, pero, ¿te ha dicho por qué lo hizo?_

_Supuestamente porque ella quiso consolarlo por lo de su divorcio.- bufó Genzo.- ¡Vaya manera de consolarlo! ¡Y además, no se cuidó como debía! ¡Le dije que si no tenía cuidado su ritmo de trabajo afectaría al bebé!_

_Ya lo pasado, pasado.- sentenció Tsubasa.- ¿Qué te ganas con reclamarle que no se haya cuidado? Y por otro lado, ¿estás tan seguro de que Lily tenía otras intenciones con Schneider que no fueran las de ayudarlo?_

_No.- reconoció Genzo.- Pero ella me mintió._

_Quizás.- aceptó Tsubasa.- ¿Pero te la pasarás recriminándole eso? Lily y tu hijo te necesitan ahora… ¿O es que piensas abandonarlos a ambos?_

_No.- dijo Genzo, firmemente.- Amo a Lily. Ella aun es mi esposa… No quiero divorciarme por esto ni nada similar…_

_¿Entonces qué esperas para ir a hablar con ella?.- lo animó Tsubasa._

_Genzo encontró a Lily en Terapia Intensiva Neonatal. Su mano sostenía la pequeña manita del recién nacido prematuramente. Ella derramaba lágrimas silenciosas._

_Perdóname, Daisuke, corazón.- murmuró Lily.- Por el mal que te hice… No te supe proteger… _

_El bebé se movía, estimulado por la voz de su madre. Esto alentó un poco a Lily._

_¿Sabías que tu padre y yo decidimos llamarte Daisuke si resultabas ser un niño?.- dijo Lily a la criatura.- A los dos nos encanta ese nombre…_

_La voz de Lily se quebró. Genzo llegó y la abrazó. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le pidió perdón…_

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Al final, Daisuke había sido todo un Wakabayashi, es decir, un luchador. Salió de la Terapia Intensiva en tan solo dos semanas, al cabo de las cuales los esposos pudieron llevarlo a casa, en donde Jazmín ya lo esperaba, impaciente por conocerlo. Schneider juró alejarse de Lily, después de que Genzo lo amenazó con golpearlo hasta morir si volvía a acercarse a su esposa. Lily rompió toda clase de amistad o contacto con el alemán, y durante los siguientes diez años, no volvió a tener noticias de él más que las que le daba Genzo. Sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado y Schneider volvía a las andadas…

Lily volvió a suspirar. Debía darse prisa si quería que el pastel estuviera a tiempo para la fiesta del día siguiente…

El domingo por la mañana, Daisuke y Jazmín se dirigieron nuevamente al campo de entrenamiento de la escuela. Esta vez, Daisuke iba preparado para la prueba de sóccer. El joven heredero de los Wakabayashi hizo gala de una extraordinaria habilidad para jugar en la portería, herencia por supuesto de su famoso padre. Todo el equipo de fútbol estaba impresionado, incluso el propio Johann…

Wakabayashi, serás un excelente refuerzo para el equipo.- dijo el entrenador.- Bienvenido a la rama infantil.

Gracias.- Daisuke sonrió con modestia, aunque por dentro estaba eufórico.

¡Bien hecho, hermanito!.- gritó Jaz, emocionada.- ¡Hurra!

Así que era éste el gran misterio de Dai.- suspiró Alejandra, quien había ido con Jaz y con Ariel a ver el encuentro.

No me lo sospechaba.- comentó Ariel.- Debo reconocer que Dai es bastante bueno.

Así como tú.- Jaz esbozó una de sus sonrisas especiales, de ésas que había heredado de su madre. Ariel sintió que se ponía colorado.

Hay que darse prisa o no estaremos listos para el cumpleaños de Sophie.- dijo Alejandra, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas entre Ari y Jaz.- Vámonos.

Johann se acercó a Jazmín y le entregó una rosa, haciendo una reverencia pero sin decir palabra. Jazmín no lo pudo evitar y se ruborizó levemente. Ariel se sintió más molesto de lo que debería estar…

¡Qué tonto es!.- musitó Jazmín, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Pues a mí me parece que te gustó el detalle.- observó Alejandra, muy seria.

Nada que ver.- Jazmín desvió la mirada.

Ariel no dijo nada. Quizás Alejandra tenía razón y, si no se daba prisa, Jazmín podría enamorarse de otro… Pero Ariel Shadows era demasiado tímido como para reconocerse a sí mismo sus sentimientos por la que había sido su mejor amiga desde el nacimiento…

Al poco rato, los tres jóvenes se reunieron con Daisuke y se encaminaron hacia sus casas. Sorpresivamente, James se había marchado y los había dejado solos.

¿Por qué se habrá ido?.- quiso saber Jaz, intrigada.- James nunca nos había hecho esto antes...

Quien sabe.- Dai se encogió de hombros.

Quizás se fue porque yo se lo pedí.- dijo Genzo, en esos momentos, con mucha seriedad.- Quería averiguar por mí mismo qué es en lo que andan metidos mis hijos.

Jaz y Dai miraron a su padre, algo sorprendidos. Éste se veía bastante molesto. Ariel y Alejandra optaron por emprender fuga.

Quiero que me digan lo que han andado haciendo estos días.- exigió Genzo.- Por qué se han estado escapando de la casa y por qué nos han mentido a su madre y a mí.

Papá, no es lo que tú crees.- comenzó a decir Jaz.- Solo estábamos…

Entrenando.- interrumpió Dai a su hermana.- Solo eso.

¿Entrenando? ¿Para qué? Ninguno de los dos practica deporte.- replicó Genzo.

Para mis clases de baile.- dijo Jazmín.

No. Deja que le diga la verdad, Jaz.- pidió Daisuke a su hermana.- Papá, las últimas semanas he estado entrenando para poder entrar al equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

No voy a creerte eso.- negó Genzo.- Las pruebas fueron hace una semana o dos.

Las pruebas oficiales sí.- reconoció Dai.- Pero yo le pedí al entrenador que me diera la oportunidad de presentarme después…

¿Por qué motivo?

Porque no quería que se me diera preferencia por ser tu hijo.- Dai suspiró, armándose de valor.- Papá, no es fácil ser el hijo del portero más famoso de todos los tiempos. No quería que me dieran la titularidad por ser hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi… Quería que se me tratara como a todos los demás… Por eso pedí que me examinaran aparte, para que la prueba fuese más dura y así realmente comprobaran si merecía o no estar en el equipo… No te miento, pregúntale al entrenador. Acaba de aceptarme en la liga infantil…

Genzo miró a su hijo con mucha seriedad por varios minutos. Después sonrió.

Eso fue lo que me dijo el entrenador hace apenas quince minutos.- dijo.- Daisuke, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero no porque entraste al equipo de fútbol, sino porque deseaste crear tu propio camino y no utilizar el mío. Felicidades, hijo.

Daisuke también sonrió, emocionado. Jazmín soltó un suspiro de alivio…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.- by Testament Saki.**

Una vez llegaron Genzo, Daisuke y Jazmín a la casa, se dieron cuenta que Lily no estaba.  
-¿Y mamá? –preguntó Jazmín, preocupada.  
-Debió salir –respondió su padre, confundido.  
-Eso es obvio –dijo Daisuke por lo bajo, para evitar que su padre le escuchara. Y en voz alta… -Yo creo que fue a ensayar.  
-¿Cómo?   
-Ya saben que mamá está muy ocupada con la obra.  
-Bueno, Dai tiene razón –admitió la hermana mayor del misterioso chiquillo.  
-Ni modo. Chicos, vayan a cambiarse de ropa. Vamos a casa de los Misaki… Su madre me dijo que nos veríamos allí.  
-Sí, papá –y ambos chicos fueron a alistarse. Sin embargo, sonó el teléfono, y Genzo se apresuró a contestar.  
-¿Hola? Habla Wakabayashi.  
-¿_Señor Wakabayashi_? _Soy Ariel_.  
-Ah, hola, Ariel. ¿Cómo vas?  
-_Pues… Bien_. _Entrenando como nunca y estudiando como siempre._   
-¿Entrenando?   
-¿_No le contó Jaz_? _Soy delantero del equipo de fútbol_.   
-No, no me lo había dicho.  
-_Eso sí es muy raro…_  
-Ni tanto. Definitivamente eres hijo de tu madre.

-_Esto…_ ¿_Está Jaz_?  
-Ahora mismo se está cambiando de ropa. Pasa que vamos a ir a la casa de los Misaki.  
-_Entiendo… Nada más quería saber cómo le había ido… Muchas gracias, señor Wakabayashi _–y con eso Ariel colgó.  
-Vaya chico más cortés. Me alegra mucho que él sea amigo de mi hija, al contrario que ese Schneider…  
-¿Quién llamó, papá? –preguntó Jazmín, ya cambiada de ropa. Llevaba puesto un par de jeans con un precioso motivo pintado a mano en las perneras, una camisa blanca sin mangas, una chaqueta de _jean_ y la larga cabellera atada en una cola de caballo.  
-Era Ariel.  
-¿Y por qué no me lo pasaste, papá? –exclamó la chiquilla, enojada.  
-Jazmín, no me levantes la voz.  
-Lo sé, pero… Necesitaba hablar con él.  
-Pues llámalo.  
Jaz tomó el teléfono, aún enojada con su padre, y marcó el número de los Shadows-Aiza. Timbró una, dos, tres veces hasta que alguien contestó.  
-_Casa de la familia Shadows-Aiza. Habla Alejandra._  
-¿Ale? Soy Jaz.  
-¡_Jaz_! ¿_Quieres que llame a Ari_?  
-¿Me harías el favor?  
Jazmín oyó a la menor de los Shadows-Aiza gritar el nombre de su encantador hermano, y momentos después…

-_Habla Ariel._  
-¿Ari? Soy yo, Jaz.  
-_Hola, Jaz._  
-Papá me dijo que llamaste.  
-_Eh, sí. Sólo quería saber qué había dicho tu padre después de que Ale y yo nos fuimos._  
-No te lo imaginas. Al principio papá se puso como energúmeno y casi nos manda a volar a Dai y a mí por las escapadas, pero después Dai le explicó todo y se puso como loco. No cabía en sí de la dicha, Ari.  
-_Wow. Por cierto_, ¿_por qué no le dijiste a tu papá que yo era parte del equipo de fútbol_?  
-¿Qué? Creí que se lo había dicho… Qué olvidadiza soy. Bueno. Nos vemos en la casa de Sophie, ¿eh? Ya no puedo esperar a la fiesta del domingo.  
-_Cuenta con ello, y ten paciencia. Nos vemos, Jaz._  
Y la chica colgó el teléfono.

Saki acababa de salir de la concentración del equipo al que pertenecía en sus 'ratos libres'. El entrenamiento había sido satisfactorio y se sentía con diez años menos. Siempre salía muy contenta después de jugar fútbol, el cual era una de sus mayores pasiones.  
"Dios… Qué bien se siente volver a estar en el césped. El partido que viene va a estar bastante fuerte, y vaya que lo necesito. Igual Jun se enojaría si supiera que hace rato no juego fútbol."  
Se dirigió al auto, dispuesta a recoger a los niños. Había pensando en sorprender a Tess al recogerlo en la escuela, pero tenía prisa; los chicos querían llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa de los Misaki, pues allá siempre se divertían, aunque la fiesta era el domingo. Y al ver la hora…  
-¡Ay, rayos! Ya se me hizo tarde, y los niños me van a a-se-si-nar… -se montó de inmediato al auto y fue a casa, donde fuera de recoger a los chicos, se dio un duchazo rápido, se cambió de ropas y se fue con Ariel y Alejandra, que al contrario que su hermano, estaba molesta porque su madre había llegado tarde. 

Tess acababa de salir de la escuela, bastante cansado. Sabía que Saki se encargaría de llevar a los niños a la casa de los Misaki ya que les encantaba ir allá, puesto que el maestro de escuela siempre salía muy cansado.  
-Caramba, me gusta mucho enseñarle a los niños, y además sigo siendo músico, pero quiero volver a escuchar la música que oía en la universidad.  
Aunque solía componer canciones románticas, y le gustaban también, en sus años de universitario Tess había sido un aguerrido fan del _heavy metal_. Por supuesto, siendo tan tímido, nunca se la pasaba hablando de ello, aunque solía vestirse de negro, y además siempre andaba con la vieja Zio.   
Entró a un café y pidió una taza de café expreso junto a unos panecillos. Sin embargo, entró al café un hombre de cabello castaño bastante alborotado, lentes redondos y pequeños y obvios rasgos orientales con un montón de papeles bajo el brazo. Y el tipo que acabo de mencionar observó por todos lados y reconoció a Tess.  
-¡Testament Shadows! –dijo el joven, sonriendo.  
-¿Qué diablos… Anji?  
Era un viejo compañero de Tess, Mito Anji. Al contrario que el joven suizo de los ojos rojos, Anji era japonés, y en la universidad había sido tan extrovertido y alegre como Theseus había sido tímido y serio.  
-El mismo Mito Anji que viste y calza. Tiempo de no verte, viejo.

Anji se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Tess y pidió una taza de té sin azúcar.  
-¿Y qué has hecho de tu vida, eh, Testament? Desde que nos graduamos no volví a saber de ti.  
-Bueno… Pues como sabes, me volví músico, y ahora soy casado.   
-¿Te casaste? ¿Y quién fue la afortunada?  
-¿Recuerdas a la chica más popular de la universidad?  
-¿Te refieres a Saki? ¿Al bombón colombiano que también juega fútbol?  
-Diste en el blanco, y respétala, que es mi mujer.  
-Era sólo un decir, viejo –dijo Anji, riéndose. –Por más que pasan los años no has cambiado nada, Testament.  
-Ni qué decir de ti. ¿Ahora a qué te dedicas, Anji?   
-Bueno, soy funcionario de la embajada japonesa aquí en Alemania. No es gran cosa, pero me divierte mucho. Además, también me dedico a dar clases de japonés en una academia.  
-Con razón la gran cantidad de papeles.  
-¿Y tú?  
-Bueno, ahora mismo soy profesor de primaria en la escuela donde estudian mis hijos, aunque sin dejar a un lado mi profesión de músico.   
-¿HIJOS? –exclamó el japonés, abriendo sus ojos como platos.   
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada… Es que me sorprendiste. El viejo Testament con hijos… Imposible de creer.

-Ni tanto. Y ya casi nadie recuerda mi apodo de la universidad, ¿sabes? Saki y mis demás amigos me suelen llamar Tess, o Theseus.   
-Pues que te llamen hasta Juanito o Pepe, pero siempre serás el gótico Testament para los del grupo.

-- Flash Back --

_En la Universidad, Tess había pertenecido a un grupo de amigos, por suerte, aunque Saki no era parte de esa parvada de locos. Estaban Anji, Ky (un guapo y estudioso francés), Axel (un muchacho inglés que siempre llegaba demasiado temprano a todo), Tess, Z (estadounidense, su verdadero nombre era Chipp, pero lo odiaba y por eso le decían Z), Johnny (a quien le decían Bon Jovi por molestar y era de los más guapos de la U) y un par de chicas, Millia (chica medio rusa de cabello larguísimo y pocas palabras) y Baiken (quien como Anji, era japonesa, había perdido un ojo por un accidente y nunca le puso atención a Anji, quien estaba perdido por ella) Entre todos ellos habían tenido un grupo de metal, aunque cada quien estudiaba carreras diferentes. Sin embargo, cuando Tess conoció a Saki, cambió por completo, aún a costa de las burlas de Z y Johnny, incluso del mismo Anji, quien había sido el compinche de Tess en la U. Y no podía faltar Zio, el cuervo amaestrado del gótico Testament._

Sin embargo se graduaron y cada quien tomó su camino.

-- Fin del Flash Back --

Y ahora Anji, el loco Anji se había encontrado con Tess.

-Oye, apuesto lo que sea a que Saki no se acuerda de nosotros.  
-Bueno, no sabría decirte, porque ella ahora mismo está llevando a Ariel y a Alejandra a una fiesta.  
-Esos son tus hijos, ¿verdad?  
-Sí –y Tess sacó una foto de su billetera. Ahí estaban los cinco (Theseus, Saki, Ariel, Alejandra y Zio )   
-Tu hijo es muy parecido a ti, Testament.  
-Sí, pero el color de los ojos de Ariel, mi hijo, son una mezcla de los ojos de Saki y los míos. En cambio Alejandra salió a imagen y semejanza a su madre.  
-Eso veo. Un día de estos tendré que ir a visitar, ¿eh?   
-Oye, sí… Es buena idea –y Tess le dio la dirección de su casa a su viejo amigo.

Por otro lado Anji le contó a su viejo amigo lo que había pasado con cada uno de sus amigos. Axel había vuelto a Londres y seguía ennoviado con una chica japonesa por quien se había perdido, y ahora era psicólogo. Baiken nunca le hizo caso a Anji (y eso que a él no le importaba que ella fuera tuerta y dura), y después de graduarse como maestra de historia y de artes marciales, regresó a Japón. Z había tenido un problema de adicción, pero lo superó y ahora era agente secreto para el gobierno estadounidense. Johnny aprovechó su condición de tipo sexy y se fue a Hollywood, donde consiguió al principio un papel de extra, después de doble, y ahora era un prometedor actor de películas de acción, fuera de seguir pareciéndose a Bon Jovi . El estudioso y angelical Ky volvió a su natal Francia, se unió a la policía y siguió siendo un auténtico ratón de biblioteca. El novio de Millia falleció de una extraña enfermedad, y después de llorar su muerte, regresó a Rusia, donde le fue bien como modelo. Y sin embargo, todos se recordaban entre sí… Aunque Testament había olvidado su pandilla.

Rato después, el maestro preferido de la primaria llegó a casa, donde sólo estaba la vieja Zio, haciendo nada. Tess se acercó a la percha donde estaba su querido cuervo hembra y le rascó la cabeza.  
-Supongo que aunque Anji diga que no he cambiado, sí he cambiado, y mucho, Zio. La verdad se me había olvidado mi grupo de amigos de la universidad  
-¡Braaaaak!   
-Bueno, sería mejor que me cambiara de ropa y fuera a la casa de los Misaki. Me necesitan allá.  
Tess se cambió de ropas y se dirigió a la casa de los Misaki, donde ya todos estaban allí.  
-Tess, cariño, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? –dijo Saki al llegar él.  
-Fui por un café, y resulté encontrándome con un viejo amigo de la universidad.  
-¿Con quién?  
-Te daré tres pistas. Gafas redondas, pelo alborotado y castaño y varios tornillos flojos.  
Saki se echó a reír.  
-No me digas que, ja, ja, ja… No me digas que te encontraste con el loco Anji.  
-Bingo.   
-Hola, Tess –dijo Lily, acercándose. -¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?  
-Me encontré con un viejo compañero de universidad.  
-Y el más loco de su grupo –añadió Saki, aún riéndose, haciendo que Lily se echara a reír también por puro contagio.

Entretanto, los niños jugaban juntos, mientras Alisse los vigilaba.   
-Mira, Ari, ya llegó tu papá –dijo Keiji, el hijo mayor de los Misaki. –Pensé que no iba a venir.  
-¿Cómo crees, Kei? Es obvio que él iba a venir –dijo Alejandra, muy segura de lo que decía.  
-Pero debía haber llegado con ustedes –dijo Daisuke. –Al fin y al cabo él es tu papá, ¿no?  
-Pero recuerda que también es maestro de nuestra escuela y siempre sale más tarde que nosotros –dijo Ariel, quien tenía puesto un suéter azul oscuro con capucha y jeans casi negros. –No lo culpes, Dai. Además, recuerda que él es tu maestro.  
-Ya lo sé.  
-Ay, Dai… Tienes que admitir que te dejaron callado –dijo Sophie, riéndose. –Se nota que Ariel es muuuy inteligente.  
-No me digas que te gusta mi hermano –dijo Alejandra, bromeando.   
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? –rió la chiquilla Misaki. –Sólo decía que para dejar a Daisuke sin qué decir hay que ser muy inteligente, porque Dai es muy maduro para ser de mi misma edad.  
Y en ese momento se oyó un suspiró de alivio, que aunque se suponía que era algo inaudible, se oyó con claridad. Por supuesto, los chicos, Sophie y Ale se voltearon a ver, y vieron que la que había dejado escapar ese suspiro había sido Jazmín.  
-¿Qué miran? –preguntó ella, incómoda.  
-¿Por qué suspiraste?  
-Por nada en especial –dijo la Wakabayashi, haciéndose la ofendida después de soltarse la cola de caballo. –Sencillamente me sentí mejor después de soltarme el cabello. Además, si quieren que les diga la verdad, quiero que sea domingo ya.

-Sí, claro –dijeron las chicas, sospechando, porque a los chicos no les importaba…

Excepto a Ariel.

-Bueno, tienes razón, Jaz –reconoció el chico de los ojos castaños rojizos, volteando a verla. –Lo malo de los viernes es que se estiran como caucho.  
-Le das la razón porque te gusta –dijo Keiji, burlón.   
-"Ari y Jaz, sentados bajo un árbol…" –comenzaron a cantar Alejandra y Sophie, mientras Keiji se reía y Daisuke se quedaba callado como siempre.  
-¡No digan eso! –exclamó Jazmín, molesta. –Sé que Ari sólo me ve como su amiga.  
-¿Y entonces cómo explicas eso? –dijo Daisuke, señalando con un dedo…

A Ariel que tenía las mejillas tan rojas como los iris de los ojos de su querido (y guapísimo padre)

NOTAS:   
-Anji Mito (puse nombre antes que apellido para explicar) es un personaje de _Guilty Gear X_, al igual que Testament.  
-Los miembros del grupo de amigos de Tess son todos del mismo videojuego. Son en su orden _Anji Mito, Ky Kiske, Axl Low, Testament __, Chipp Zanuff, Johnny, Millia y Baiken _(a quien en realidad le faltan un ojo y un brazo)  
-Tess es fan del _heavy metal_ aunque sea compositor de baladas en este fic   
-No recuerdo si Jazmín le contó a sus padres que Ariel entró al equipo de fútbol, pero igual es un buen recurso literario.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Jazmín optó por fingir demencia. A ella la había turbado que Ariel se hubiese puesto tan colorado, así que prefirió pasarlo por alto...

Bueno, ya.- dijo Jaz a Sophie y Alejandra, quienes no dejaban de reírse.- Suficiente.

No te pongas nerviosa, hermana.- murmuró Daisuke.

Cállate, menso.- gruñó Jazmín.- Que yo no te hago burla porque esté aquí Sophie...

Ahora, el que se puso colorado fue Daisuke, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a la chica Misaki. Para fortuna del pobre Wakabayashi, Genzo llegó a interrumpir a los niños.

Jazmín.- llamó.- ¿Sabes a dónde fue tu madre?

Uh, recibió una llamada de no sé quién y se salió al jardín.- respondió Daisuke, ansioso por cambiar de tema.

Ya veo... .- murmuró Genzo.- Gracias, Daisuke.

Sí, papá.

Con esto, los demás se distrajeron. Más tarde, ya en la fiesta de Sophie, la festejada convivía alegremente con sus amigos y familiares. Cuando todos probaron el pastel, se deshicieron en halagos hacia la repostera.

¡Está riquísimo!.- dijo Tess.- Tienes que felicitarme a tu esposa, Genzo.

Lily siempre ha sido buena para la repostería.- comentó Saki.- Pero esta vez se lució.

Es que era un pastel para conocidos.- bromeó Taro.

¿Y por cierto, en dónde está Lily?.- quiso saber Alisse.

Ésa es una buena pregunta.- anotó Genzo.- No la he visto desde hace rato... Ella debería estar recibiendo los halagos, no yo...

Lily entró poco después, con la cara descompuesta. Genzo inmediatamente lo notó, aunque su esposa le dedicó una gran sonrisa cuando llegó junto a él.

¿De qué me perdí?.- le preguntó.

De cómo todos alababan tu pastel.- respondió Genzo, serio.- ¿En dónde estabas?

Recibí una llamada de mi agente.- mintió Lily.

¿No te habrá llamado Schneider, cierto?.- inquirió Genzo, suspicaz.

Lily respingó. Su esposo era extremadamente intuitivo cuando de Schneider se trataba.

¿Cómo crees?.- ella trató de no ponerse nerviosa.- Ya alucinas...

Como no va a ser, si ya comenzó a rondarte de nuevo.- gruñó Genzo.- Nunca ha podido permanecer alejado por mucho tiempo de una mujer hermosa y luego más tú, que eres su debilidad. Está obsesionado contigo.

El obsesionado eres tú.- Lily tomó el rostro de su esposo con las manos y lo besó.- No hay nada entre él y yo. Sabes que solo te amo a ti...

Eso lo sé.- Genzo abrazó a su esposa por la cintura.- Por eso me encelo cuando alguien pretende querer apartarte de mí...

Eso nunca pasará.- sonrió Lily.

Daisuke no hallaba la manera de darle su regalo a Sophie. Jazmín intentaba ayudarlo, pero la chiquilla pronto se desesperó con la indecisión de su hermano…

De verdad que me sorprendes.- comentó Jaz, exasperada.- Eres tan seguro de ti mismo pero cuando se trata de Sophie, se te va el valor.

Igual que papá con mamá.- replicó Daisuke.

Más vale que tu madre no te oiga decir eso.- terció Genzo, frunciendo el ceño.- Que si no se aprovechará de eso…

¡Como si mamá no lo supiera!.- Jazmín rió.

Después de un buen rato, Daisuke tomó valor y le entregó el regalo a Sophie. Ella se puso algo colorada.

Es de parte de Jaz y mío.- musitó Dai, tan rápido que Sophie apenas y le entendió.

Gracias.- dijo ella, poniéndose más roja todavía.

A Sophie le encantó el oso de peluche. Estaba tan emocionada que poco le faltó para besar a Daisuke… Y si no lo hizo, fue porque Alejandra comenzó a reírse con ganas, aunque se calló al ver la mirada severa de su hermano. Al poco rato sonó el timbre. Jazmín se ofreció a abrir. ¡Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Johann Schneider!

Hola, hermosura.- saludó él.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- Jaz estaba perpleja.

Fui a buscarte a tu casa y me dijeron que te encontraba aquí.

Pues ya me encontraste.- respondió Jazmín. "Para mi desgracia".- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Quiero invitarte a salir.- dijo Johann, sorprendiéndola.

En esos momentos, Ariel volvía de la cocina con un montón de vasos desechables en la mano y al escuchar la oferta de Schneider los dejó caer al suelo (suerte que estaban vacíos).

¿Cómo?.- farfulló Jazmín, asombrada.- ¿Hablas en serio?

Por supuesto que hablo en serio.- contestó Johann.- Tengo boletos para el ballet Bolshoi.

Y al decir esto, el chico alemán sacó dos boletos de la bolsa de su chaqueta y se los mostró a Jazmín.

Ay, válgame.- murmuró Jaz, en español.

El ballet Bolshoi es una de las más antiguas, grandes y famosas compañías de ballet de todo el mundo. Era en extremo reconocido y uno de los grandes sueños de Jazmín era verlos actuar en vivo, por no mencionar que ardía en deseos de bailar en dicha compañía algún día… Los boletos que Johann traía eran auténticos y eran de primera fila…

¿De dónde sacaste esto?.- preguntó Jaz, sin podérsela creer.

Ventajas de tener un padre famoso.- respondió Johann, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Mi padre también es famoso y no se consigue entradas como ésa…

Johann pudo haber respondido: "Mi padre es más famoso que el tuyo", pero denigrar al padre de la chica que le gustaba en frente de ésta sería la última manera en como conseguiría conquistarla.

Ya ves.- dijo, simplemente.- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al ballet?

Realmente, lo último que Johann quería era ir al ballet, pero haría lo que fuera con tal de salir con Jazmín Wakabayashi. Ella lo consideró por algunos momentos… Jazmín se moría de ganas de ir a esa función, ella le había rogado hasta el cansancio a su padre para que la dejara ir, pero a Genzo no le gustaba el ballet, a Daisuke menos y Lily estaría ocupada esos días y no podría acompañarla. Y obviamente, sus padres no dejarían ir a Jazmín sola… Ariel, por su parte, quien espiaba la conversación, contenía la respiración, temiendo que la respuesta de Jaz fuese un "sí".

¿Me dejas pensarlo?.- pidió Jazmín.

¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar, preciosa?.- replicó Johann.- Solo dime que sí y ya.

Es que tengo que pedirle permiso a mis padres… .- respondió Jaz.

Ya. Pues diles que vendrás conmigo e inmediatamente te dirán que sí.

"Conociendo a papá, seguramente pasará todo lo contrario", pensó la chica. "En cuanto sepa que Johann Schneider me invitó a salir, se armará la tercera guerra mundial… ".

Llámame después.- pidió Jazmín.- Por favor.

Como gustes, primor.- asintió Johann.- Pero será mejor que me digas que sí…

Pero no vayas a llamar a mi casa.- advirtió Jaz.- Capaz que papá te cuelga… Mejor llámame a mi celular…

De acuerdo.- Johann hizo una reverencia.- Nos veremos luego…

A Jaz le sorprendió que el chico Schneider no le pidiese su número de celular, pero se encogió de hombros. Casi todos en la escuela tenían el número de Jaz, no por nada era de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Jazmín cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para volver a la fiesta, pero se topó con Ariel quien estaba tremendamente pálido.

¿Vas a decirle que sí?.- inquirió el chico, muy serio.

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamó Jaz.

Que si vas a aceptar salir con Johann Schneider.- dijo Ariel.

¿Me estabas espiando?.- Jazmín se indignó.

No. Solo iba de pasada y lo escuché todo….- musitó Ariel.

Aun así, no tienes derecho a escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- Jazmín estaba enojada.

Le vas a decir que sí.- ya no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación por parte de Ari.- Lo sé. Te encanta el ballet Bolshoi y harías lo que fuera por ir…

¿Estás tratando de decir que soy una interesada?.- Jazmín comenzó a enojarse.

Estoy tratando de decir que Johann sabe tus gustos y que hará hasta lo imposible por conquistarte.- replicó Ariel.- Y tú eres tan tonta que no te das cuenta de eso…

Ariel nunca había insultado así a su amiga. Es más, nunca había insultado así a nadie. Y Jazmín nunca había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a su amigo… La chica le dio una bofetada a Ariel, que lo dejó atónito.

Eres un estúpido.- los ojos color del chocolate derretido de Jazmín se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ariel se frotó la mejilla adolorida. El dolor que sintió en la cara no se comparó al dolor de su alma… Jazmín salió corriendo al jardín y se perdió entre las sombras…

"¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?", pensó Ariel, sorprendido de sí mismo. "¿Por qué le dije esas cosas a Jazmín? Ella es mi mejor amiga…".

Quizás la pregunta más importante que Ariel debió haberse hecho fue el por qué su corazón se había molestado tanto cuando Johann Schneider invitó a salir a Jazmín…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo no sabía qué rayos pasaba con su hija. El día de la fiesta de Sophie, la chica Wakabayashi había regresado a casa, sola y sin avisarle a sus padres, los cuales se volvieron locos buscándola hasta que a Lily se le ocurrió llamar al teléfono portátil de la chica. Genzo tenía ganas de regañar a Jazmín, pero Lily se lo impidió ya que se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su hija por el tono de su voz. Ariel estaba apenado y prefirió no decirle a los Wakabayashi que Jaz había huido, aun cuando sabía que ellos estaban preocupados. Ni siquiera Daisuke, quien siempre había mantenido una muy buena relación con su hermana, pudo sacarle algo a Jazmín sobre el motivo de su tristeza.

Me cae que ya no sé que hacer.- le comentó Genzo a Lily una mañana.- Primero es Daisuke el que está con sus misterios y ahora Jazmín se encierra en su cuarto y se niega a salir de él.

Es una adolescente, querido.- respondió Lily, con tranquilidad.- Es de lo más normal. Está creciendo.

Pero es que ella antes no se había comportado así…

Sí, pero eso no significa que no pueda portarse así en un futuro…

Genzo se marchó al campamento de la selección japonesa. Él era el vicepresidente de la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol, puesto que aceptó después de su reciente retiro definitivo de las canchas. Él esperaba que el sóccer lo distrajera un poco de sus preocupaciones de padre… Al poco rato, sin embargo, Genzo recibió una visita que lo distrajo de todo y le produjo una gran desazón… Lucía, una antigua conocida suya, le hizo una inesperada visita…

Señor Wakabayashi.- anunció su asistente.- Lo busca una señorita que dice llamarse Lucía y afirma ser amiga suya.

¿Lucía?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- No conozco a ninguna…

Vaya que tienes mala memoria.- en esos momentos entró una mujer morena a la oficina de Genzo.- ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?

¡Ah! ¡Lucy!.- exclamó Genzo.- No es que me haya olvidado de ti, es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Ni tanto.- contradijo Lucía.- Nos vimos en el último mundial, aunque tú estabas ocupado con… Tu esposa…

Lucía hizo una mueca casi imperceptible al mencionar estas últimas dos palabras.

¿Entonces la conoce?.- preguntó la asistente.

Sí, gracias Yukibe, puedes retirarte.- dijo Genzo.- Y bien, Lucy, ¿a qué te dedicas ahora?

Soy buscadora de talentos.- Lucía tomó asiento.- Me dedico a viajar de escuela en escuela en busca de futuros astros del sóccer… Y por lo visto, a ti te ha ido de maravilla, señor Vicepresidente de la Federación…

Algo es algo.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- No es lo mismo que estar en las canchas pero bueno…

Lucía era una antigua novia que Genzo tuvo mucho antes de conocer a Lily. Las cosas entre Lucía y Genzo no funcionaron pero ellos continuaron siendo amigos, incluso mucho después de que Genzo se casó con Lily. Lucy, por su parte, se había mantenido soltera. Lily odiaba a Lucía a morir, sobre todo porque la mujer se había empeñado en seguir insinuándosele a Genzo cuando creía que Lily no se daba cuenta… Genzo había preferido el cortar el contacto con Lucía para evitarse un problema serio con su esposa.

¿Y cómo has estado, mi querido Genzo?.- preguntó Lucía, sonriendo confiada.- En general.

Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

Lucía y Genzo entablaron una amena charla, salpicada por los constantes coqueteos de Lucía los cuales Genzo se esforzaba por ignorar… Y para desgracia de él, ese día a Lily se le ocurrió ir a visitar a su esposo. Ella casi nunca se paraba por las instalaciones de la Federación, más que nada por su ocupadísima agenda de trabajo, pero ese día Lily tuvo un extraño presentimiento y decidió pasar a ver a su esposo…

Hola, Yukibe.- saludó Lily muy cordialmente a la asistente de Genzo.- ¿Está ocupado mi marido?

Está con una señorita, pero no creo que sea nada importante.- respondió Yukibe.

¿Una señorita?.- Lily se puso tensa.

Sí. Alguien llamada Lucía…

Lily se puso peor que leona enjaulada. Entró sin anunciar en la oficina de Genzo, empujando las puertas con violencia. Lucía coqueteaba descaradamente y Genzo tenía el aspecto de un animal acorralado. Genzo y Lucía se sorprendieron, como era de esperarse, al ver entrar a Lily, aunque a él se le fue el alma al piso…

Hola, mi amor.- dijo Lily, con voz exageradamente melosa.- Vine a verte a tu trabajo.

¡Ah!.- respingó Genzo, quien traía la misma cara que hubiese puesto un niño al ser pillado haciendo algo malo.- Hola, hermosa. Ya conoces a Lucía…

Claro que tengo el placer de conocerla.- respondió Lily, con un tono de voz que delataba lo contrario.- Buenas tardes, Lucía.

Buenas tardes.- respondió la mujer, sonriendo con maligna satisfacción.- Lily...

Entre Lily y Lucía surgió una terrible descarga de negatividad. Lily, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hacia donde se encontraba Genzo y lo besó de manera apasionada. Él le correspondió. Lucía miró la escena apretando los dientes.

Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo Lucía, cuando Genzo y Lily se separaron.- Veo que estás… Ocupado. Me mantendré en contacto.

Más te vale que no.- gruñó Lily, en español.

Hasta pronto, Lucía.- dijo Genzo, ofuscado.

La mujer salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta de golpe. En cuanto Lucía se hubo ido, Lily encaró a Genzo.

Creí que ya no veías a esa mujer.- le recriminó Lily a Genzo.

Tenía más de cuatro años de no verla.- replicó Genzo.- Desde el último mundial. Hoy es la primera vez que vino aquí, no sé cómo se enteró de que soy el vicepresidente de la Federación…

Salió en todos los periódicos, querido.- Lily estaba muy molesta.- ¡Y qué casualidad que hoy escogió el venir a verte, después de tantos años!

Pues sí es casualidad.- replicó Genzo.- No seas tonta, mi amor, no seas malpensada…

Esa mujer siempre ha andado tras de ti.- Lily echaba pestes del coraje.

¿Y si así fuera, eso en qué te afecta?.- Genzo se estaba exasperando.

¿Cómo que en qué me afecta?.- Lily estalló.- ¡Me afecta en que coquetea con mi esposo!

¿Tengo que recordarte que me casé contigo porque a ti es a quien amo?.- inquirió Genzo.- ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú eres la única mujer que llama mi atención? ¿La única a la que voltearía a ver en la calle? ¿Tengo que decirte que eres la más bella de todas y que te amo con locura? ¿Tengo que recordarte que tenemos dos hijos?

Uhm.- gruñó Lily.

Además, que no se te olvide que Schneider también anda tras de ti y no por eso te armo un escándalo.- añadió Genzo.

¿Qué no? ¿Y lo que pasó el otro día en el teatro?.- exclamó Lily.- ¡No me digas que eso no fue una escena de celos!

Schneider te llevó rosas.- le recordó Genzo.- Nunca me creí eso de que se las regaló una admiradora.

No se las acepté.

Pero la intención fue la misma…

No seas idiota.- estalló Lily.- Nunca me ha interesado Schneider y bien lo sabes.

Genzo suspiró. Cuando él y Lily mantenían sus "guerras de celos", la cosa podía llegar a ponerse bastante fea. Él se acercó y abrazó a su esposa por detrás.

No discutamos más por eso, mi amor.- le susurró él al oído de ella.- Yo te amo y tú sabes eso… No me fijaría en ninguna otra mujer mientras tú estés a mi lado… Y sí, quizás soy celoso pero no tolero que nadie se acerque a ti, porque te amo…

Está bien.- Lily le echó a su esposo los brazos al cuello.- No hay que pelear más.

Lily y Genzo se besaron. Mientras tanto, afuera de la oficina, Lucía le dijo a Yukibe que tarde que temprano volvería…

**Notas:**

Como ya dije, el ballet Bolshoi es una de las compañías más famosas de ballet del mundo. Yo siempre he deseado el ir a ver alguna de sus representaciones o. Por cierto que Saki y yo tenemos una duda: ella dice que "Bolshoi" se escribe sin la "c" intermedia, pero yo lo he visto escrito de ambas maneras, con o sin "c", así que por favor no me cuelguen.

Bueno, no recuerdo si en algún momento dije a qué se dedicaba Genzo, pero era obvio que no iba a seguir jugando al sóccer toda su vida…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII.- por Testament Saki.**

Pasó la fiesta de Sophie, y el incidente de los Wakabayashi con Lucía… Pero las nubes de tormenta apenas se estaban acercando, tanto para ellos, como para los Shadows-Aiza.

Jazmín no le dirigía la palabra a Ariel, y él era demasiado tímido para pedirle disculpas, aunque era consciente de que se la había buscado. ¿Qué rayos hacía él espiando sobre ella?

Y además, se había sentido muy raro.

Ni siquiera cuando Alejandra nació sintió aquello que sentía. Ni siquiera cuando Daisuke nació prematuramente y hasta sus padres se preocuparon mucho por él se sintió así. Muchas oportunidades de haberse sentido como se sentía se habían presentado en su corta vida, pero nunca lo había sentido por ser tan maduro y comprensivo…

Pero Ariel estaba celoso. El pequeño León de Dios estaba celoso por primera vez en sus doce años de existencia.

Y fuera de celoso, el enojo de Jazmín hacia él le deprimía. Nunca se habían peleado de esa manera… Y ahora porque el tonto de Johann Schneider había invitado a la chica a cumplir uno de sus sueños se había abierto una brecha entre ellos…

Su rendimiento académico comenzó a bajar, y aunque en el fútbol seguía siendo el impecable delantero del equipo que rara vez fallaba un tiro, ya no festejaba. Ni siquiera sonreía, y eso contrarió a una que otra chica en la escuela, pues muchas eran las admiradoras de la sonrisa del chico. Su cabello ya ni parecía relucir; sus ojos, normalmente castaños muy rojizos, se veían apagados y tenía unas feas ojeras. 

Hasta que Alejandra, siempre en busca de soluciones, le preguntó qué pasaba.

-Oye, Ariel, ¿se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? –dijo ella una vez, mientras iban a casa después de clases. Jazmín y Daisuke se fueron por su lado, pues el chofer los había recogido.  
-No es nada, Ale.  
-¡A mí no me vengas con esas! –explotó la chiquilla. –Desde la fiesta de Sophie vas de Guatemala a Guatepeor, y ni siquiera sonríes. Jazmín no te está dirigiendo la palabra y eso sí me parece extraño, así que desembucha de una buena vez.  
-Alejandra, si te digo que no pasa nada, es que no pasa nada. No molestes –dijo Ariel, levantando su tímida voz, y con una dureza muy rara en él. Eso asustó a Alejandra, pero ella no se amilanó.   
-Ariel, dime la verdad –dijo ella, suavizando el tono de su voz. –Ni siquiera le diré a mi sombra. Ni siquiera le diré a Zio, que ni sabe hablar. Pero no te guardes todo eso. Como dice papá, guardarse las cosas puede enfermar a una persona.  
-¿En serio dijo eso papá?  
-Oye, no te lo diría si no fuera cierto.

Sin embargo, estaban a punto de llegar a casa cuando vieron que un joven de rasgos japoneses y cabello castaño bastante alborotado se bajaba de un auto frente a su casa.  
-¿Quién es ese tipo? –preguntó Alejandra.  
-Ni idea, pero algo me da mala espina. No hay nadie en casa, así que, ¿qué rayos viene a hacer?  
-¿Qué tal que sea un ladrón, Ari?  
-Vamos a averiguarlo.

Los chicos se acercaron a la casa, y acordaron de entrar por la puerta trasera. ¿Y si el ladrón les veía?  
Por suerte Ariel sabía que Zio podría defenderlos. Ya estaba vieja, pero era muy fuerte, y él sabía la manera en que su padre silbaba para controlarla de tantas veces que le vio entrenarla.

Pero… El joven no entró a la casa. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

-Ale, creo que estamos equivocados. Me da la impresión que en realidad no es un ladrón. Además, ¿cómo es que un ladrón viene en auto?  
-Esto, bueno… Pero, ¿no dices que te da mala espina? Y yo confío completamente en tu intuición.  
-A veces falla.  
-¡Ya sé! Si toca a la puerta, le abro y tú le mandas a Zio encima. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Bueno –suspiró Ariel finalmente. –Pero si nos metemos en problemas, tendrás que pagas las consecuencias.  
Ariel corrió a la percha de Zio y la montó en su hombro, mientras Ale esperaba. Al fin el joven se decidió a tocar la puerta, y Alejandra abrió.  
-¿Puedo ayudarle?  
-¿Está tu padre?  
-No, no está.  
-Oh, ya veo –y como una ráfaga azabache, Zio voló hacia el sorprendido Anji, quien se agachó a tiempo para evitar que el cuervo le sacara los hombros. Ariel silbó, y Zio iba a arremeter, pero se detuvo a medio metro de la cara de Anji.  
-Pero si es la vieja Zio. Veo que Theseus la tiene bien entrenada después de todo.

-¿CONOCES A MI PAPÁ? –exclamaron los chicos, asombrados.  
-¿Qué si lo conozco? –y Anji se echó a reír. –Más que conocerlo, fui su mejor amigo de la universidad. Creo que nunca les habló de mí, pero mi nombre es Mito Anji.  
-¿Anji? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Era Tess, quien se veía contrariado al ver que Zio estaba volando cerca de su amigo.  
-Pues parece que tú nunca le contaste a tus hijos de mí. Creo que creyeron que era un ladrón e intentaron echarme a Zio encima.  
-Ariel, Alejandra, explíquense.  
Nunca habían visto a Tess tan molesto. Sus ojos escarlata casi chispeaban de furia.  
-Veníamos para acá y vimos al señor bajarse de un auto enfrente de la casa, y creímos que era un ladrón.  
-¿Y por eso iban a echarle a Zio encima? Saben que no me gusta que la obliguen a hacer esas cosas. Ya saben que es muy vieja.  
-Pero no por ello es menos rápida y fuerte –dijo Anji. –No los culpo. Yo también habría creído eso, ¿sabes?   
-Eso no lo dudo. Todos fuimos niños alguna vez. ¿Y bien?   
-Perdónenos, señor Mito –dijo Ariel agachando la cabeza, lo que le daba un aspecto más lastimero que el de antes.  
-No tienen por qué disculparse.

Rato más tarde, Tess y Anji estaban conversando en la sala de la casa frente a una copita de brandy, cuando Saki llegó, cansadísima después de un arduo día de trabajo y entrenamiento.  
-Hola amor… -dijo ella, casi sin ver. -¿Cómo te fue?   
-Bien, aunque los niños casi matan a Anji del susto.  
-¿Qué?   
-Hola, Saki. Tan despampanante como siempre, por más cansada que llegues –dijo Anji a manera de saludo. Eso hizo que el cerebro de la colombiana se reconectara.  
-¡Anji-kun! Lo siento… Estaba tan cansada que no noté tu presencia.  
-De eso me di cuenta.  
-Claro… Tess, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste de que los niños casi matan a Anji del susto?  
-Creyeron que él era un ladrón y le echaron a Zio encima.  
-Yo creí que sólo tú sabía cómo manejarla.  
-Ya vez que no. Ariel lo aprendió y no sé como.  
-Sí. Hablando del Rey de Roma, iré a verlo –y la colombiana subió las escaleras.  
-Al contrario que tú, mi querido amigo, Saki ha cambiado. Se ha vuelto mucho más hermosa.  
-De no ser porque sé que en realidad no tomas mucho, diría que estás borracho –dijo Tess, entre sarcástico y molesto.  
-No lo digo por hacerte un daño, Testament.  
-¿Debería creerte?  
-¿El Papa es alemán?

Y ambos amigos se echaron a reír.

Entretanto, Saki entró a la habitación de su hijo mayor, preocupada por una llamada que recibió de la escuela.  
-Ari, ¿podemos hablar?  
-Mamá…   
-Me llamaron de tu escuela. Has bajado tu rendimiento. ¿Te pasó algo?  
-No es nada… -dijo el chico, desviando la mirada.  
-Ariel, mírame a los ojos. Soy tu madre, y créeme, no me engañas.  
-Mamá… -y el chico no pudo más. –En el cumpleaños de Sophie peleé con Jazmín, y desde entonces no me habla.  
Saki se sorprendió. ¿Cómo que su hijo había peleado con Jaz?  
-¿Cómo dices? ¿No se supone que ella y tú son amigos desde muy pequeños?  
-Pero peleamos y ahora no me dirige la palabra… -Ariel se veía al borde de las lágrimas. –Y, y aunque sé que me lo busqué, yo, yo no soy capaz de pedirle perdón.   
-¿Orgullo?   
-No. Es otra cosa… –y el chico no pudo evitar desahogarse completamente. Le contó absolutamente todo a su mamá, quien como madre que era, le escuchó todo y le consoló mientras lloraba. No crean, los chicos lloran también. Una vez él se había cansado de llorar…  
-Bueno, Ari, lo que me cuentas es algo serio para ti. Espiar a Jazmín estuvo mal, muy mal, y lo que le dijiste lo empeoró, pero no lo hiciste con mala intención. Querías protegerla de ese chico Schneider, y no te culpo.  
-¿Cómo que no me culpas?  
-De tal palo, tal astilla. Schneider padre es un auténtico _petardo_, y apuesto mi trenza a que el hijo no puede ser mejor.   
-Mamá… -comenzó a decir Ariel por lo que dijo su madre. Ella llevaba su larga y castaña cabellera en una gruesa y hermosa trenza que parecía imposible de quitar. Él adoraba esa manera en que su madre se peinaba.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, sé cuánto quieres a Jaz, y sé que te duele su enojo. Pero tienes que pedirle disculpas, y no es fácil, pero tampoco es imposible.  
-Sí es imposible, mamá. No quiere que le hable, y además yo…  
-Eres un Shadows, y también eres un Aiza como yo, hijo. Y ambas familias se caracterizan por hacerle frente a sus miedos y solucionar sus problemas. Además, ¿sabes qué significa tu nombre?  
-No…   
-Significa 'León de Dios.' Así que saca el león que hay dentro de ti y anímate. Además yo te apoyo.  
-Mamá, el problema es que no me atrevo a hablarle… No sólo por mi timidez –y la cara de Ariel se puso roja. –Lo que pasa es que me sentí muy raro cuando vi que Jazmín estaba hablando con Johann.  
-¿Qué sentiste?  
-Sentí que quería alejar a Jazmín de Schneider. Sentí ganas de golpearle, de hacer que la dejara en paz…  
-Y en realidad odias pelear. Lo sé. Ari, estabas celoso.  
-¿Qué?   
-La verdad me sorprende que sientas esas cosas, cuando nunca sentiste celos hacia nada o nadie, hasta ahora –y Saki se dio cuenta de todo. El pobre chico dejaba de ser niño para ser adolescente. –Hijo, ¿acaso te gusta Jazmín?

Y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la cara de Ariel poniéndose casi púrpura.

----- 

Entretanto, Ale había escuchado todo por debajo de la puerta.  
"Con que Ari en realidad chorrea la baba por Jaz… Y el muy tonto no me quiso contar…" –pero al ver una sombra encima de ella brincó de un susto y vio a su padre ahí, no enojado, pero sí sorprendido al ver a su hija ahí.  
-¿Puedo saber qué pasa?  
-_Vati_! –Alejandra no sabía que decir. No tenía excusa. –Yo, yo… ¿Y tu amigo?  
-Se fue. Tenía que ir a dictar clase. Pero no me cambies el tema. ¿Qué hacías ahí en el piso?  
-Yo… La verdad quería saber qué la pasa a Ariel y escuché todo.  
-Sabes que eso es de mal gusto.  
-Sí, pero me preocupa mi hermano, papá. Por eso tenía que escucharlo.  
-¿Y le preguntaste a él qué le pasaba?  
-No seas obvio, papá. Claro que le pregunté, pero no me quiso contar.  
-Ay, Alejandra –dijo Tess finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.  
-Sí, pero si él se guarda lo que le pasa, se va a enfermar.  
-No has olvidado eso, ¿no?  
-¡Eso jamás! Soy una Shadows, y por eso debo recordarlo. Y también debo saber qué le pasa a mi hermano… Porque quiero ayudarle.   
Sin embargo se abrió la puerta, y Ariel y Saki se veían sorprendidos de ver la otra mitad de la familia hablando frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ariel.

-¿Qué hacen aquí al frente? –preguntó la madre de los chicos, enojada.  
-Es mi culpa, mamá –admitió Alejandra. –Estaba preocupada por Ari y como él no me había dirigido ni una palabra…  
-Eso no estuvo muy bien.  
-No te preocupes por eso, amor. Ya hablé con ella sobre lo que pasó, y resulta que ella está preocupada por su hermano.  
-Bueno, espero que esto se solucione pronto… -y la joven músico y futbolista bajó a preparar la cena, mientras Tess y Ariel ponían la mesa y Alejandra sacaba la limonada.  
Sin embargo, Ariel se acercó a Alejandra mientras ella colocaba la jarra en la mesa.  
-Ale…   
-¿Sí?   
-Sé que no quería contarte nada, pero no resentía de humor para hacerlo. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, hermanita.   
-Oye, se supone que somos hermanos y se supone que nos debemos cuidar las espaldas el uno al otro y viceversa. ¿Cómo crees que te iba a dejar así, solo con tus problemas? ¡No señor!   
-Lo sé. Gracias –y el chico le revolvió el cabello a la chica, quien en ese instante lo llevaba suelto.

----- 

Pasaron varios días, pero las cosas seguían igual. A Jaz también le dolía actuar así, y se lo confesó a Alejandra, quien ya comenzaba a tramar cosas. Daisuke se mostró ligeramente curioso por lo que pensaba Alejandra, pero ésta no le dijo ni una palabra de lo que tenía en mente.

Johann se veía muy contento (muy petulante y presumido, más bien), y siempre buscaba la oportunidad de molestar al alicaído Ariel. Pero Tess había comenzado a vigilar un poco a su hijo, pues con su bajo estado de ánimo era especialmente vulnerable, y siempre que Johann iba a molestar a Ariel, Tess aparecía ahí.

El partido en que Saki jugó fue uno muy emotivo, pues era el regreso de la colombiana a la liga profesional femenina y lo celebró marcando tres soberbios golazos, con los que el equipo de ella venció y llegó al liderato del torneo.  
Por supuesto, muchísimos periodistas llegaron allá para ver el regreso de la temible 'Soccer Girl' colombiana, y no se fueron del todo defraudados, aunque Saki evitó las entrevistas gracias a su esposo e hijos. Lily, Genzo, Jaz y Dai también estuvieron ahí, apoyando a su amiga… Y alguien más estuvo observando el partido.

Mientras Saki se cambiaba de ropa…  
-Te felicito, Saki. Es increíble que no hayas perdido tu estilo a pesar de no jugar mucho ahora.  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Anji, sal de aquí! –exclamó la joven, pues se estaba cambiando de ropa.  
-No te preocupes. No estoy mirando.  
-Pues a mí sí me preocupa. Sal de aquí o haré mi cuarto gol con tu cabeza.  
-Está bien, está bien… -y una vez la joven salió de los camerinos, con ropa fresca puesta, Anji la abordó.  
-Ahora sí, ¿qué decías?  
-Digo que no has perdido tu estilo. Aún recuerdo cómo vencías a los mismísimos muchachos del equipo de la Universidad.  
-En parte era porque tenían miedo de lastimarme, aunque yo siempre les repetía que no me vieran como mujer si no como su rival.   
-Claro…   
-Lo siento, Anji; tengo que irme. Mi familia me espera.  
-No hay prisas… Están conversando con Lily y Genzo.  
-Obvio. Todos me están esperando.  
-Está bien –y para sorpresa de Saki, Anji se despidió 'a la latina'—con un beso en la mejilla, y se fue caminando.

"¿Y a éste qué rayos le pasa?" –pensó la joven, limpiándose la mejilla. "Maldito pervertido…"

Anji pensaba en muchas cosas, pero más que todo, en cómo conquistar a la joven que había sido la chica más popular de la Universidad, la imposible para todos…

Excepto para el tímido y gótico Theseus 'Testament' Shadows.

Y ahora él, Mito Anji, quería intentar conquistarla… Costara lo que costara.

Entretanto, la joven se reunió con los otros.  
-Excelente partido, Saki –dijo Genzo, chocando las palmas con su amiga. –Vaya regreso. Un hat trick es perfecto para regresar.  
-Gracias.   
-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? –preguntó Lily.  
-Por culpa de Anji.  
-¿Anji?   
-Sí… Me quiso felicitar, y actuó muy extrañamente. No me agradó.  
-Explícate –dijo Tess, su normalmente tranquila y bien timbrada voz de tenor casi barítono tomando una dureza inusitada.  
-Se despidió de mí 'a la latina'.  
Genzo se veía confundido, pero Lily y Theseus entendieron de inmediato.  
-¿Qué es eso de '_despedirse a la latina_?' –preguntó Wakabayashi, confundido.  
-Es despedirse como nosotros los latinos solemos despedirnos… Con un beso en la mejilla. Y como Anji es japonés… -dijo Saki.   
-Eso te cogió por sorpresa entonces.  
La colombiana asintió.

-Algo está tramando él –dijo Tess finalmente, su mirada llena de enojo. –Me lo podría haber esperado de cualquier otra persona, ¿pero de Anji?  
-¿Qué pasa, Theseus? –preguntó Genzo. En esas cosas solía ser algo despistado.  
-Anji es el mejor amigo de Tess en la universidad, pero ahora no sé cómo decirle.  
-No importa en este instante. Pero estoy seguro que algo trama, y no me gusta eso.  
Nunca se había visto a Tess así (o la menos desde que se había casado con Saki). Sin embargo, los niños, quienes habían estado recogiendo autógrafos de las futbolistas, llegaron, sin darle tiempo a Tess de explicar.  
-¿Qué pasa, papá? –preguntó Ariel, preocupado al ver la seriedad de su padre. Sin embargo, la voz del chico produjo un efecto calmante en Theseus, quien volvió a ser el mismo hombre cordial y amable de siempre.  
-No es nada, hijo.  
-¿Seguro?   
-Sí. 

Pero de ahí en adelante se vería a Tess Shadows más ceñudo que nunca.

**NOTAS:**   
-"De Guatemala a Guatepeor" es una expresión popular en muchos países que significa que las cosas van de mal en peor (haciendo alusión al nombre de Guatemala)  
-Muchos conocen ya por mi culpa la expresión colombiana petardo, que significa "idiota, odioso."  
-Tess no tiene a Zio domesticada cómo como mascota. También sabe controlarla para defenderse (en GGX, Zio puede atacar gracias a una trampa de Testament. Él a veces manda a volar unas calaveras cuando está en modo Normal y si el enemigo se deja golpear por ellas, o las golpea por un ataque, un sello cubre al personaje y Zio puede atacar volando, lanzando plumas, o convirtiéndose en un ser femenino con una guadaña negra que ataca. También ataca en el Instant Destroy de Testament, el 'Seventh Sign'.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Jazmín escuchaba el radio a todo volumen, encerrada en su cuarto a piedra y lodo. El estéreo tocaba la canción de _Clocks_, de Coldplay, canción que siempre ponía a Jaz melancólica. La chica estaba tirada boca abajo en la cama, abrazada a la almohada y derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Unos golpes leves se escucharon en la puerta, los cuales fueron aumentado de intensidad hasta convertirse en un gran aporrear de puerta. Jaz, harta, se levantó a abrir. Su hermano Daisuke la miraba con tranquilidad.

Papá manda decir que le bajes el volumen al radio, por favor.- dijo Daisuke, con su eterna calma.- Que sabe que estás deprimida pero que espera que entiendas que los demás habitantes de esta casa tenemos oídos y que nos lastima la música a todo volumen.

Ya, le bajo.- refunfuñó Jaz.- Pero déjenme en paz.

Daisuke aprovechó para entrar a la habitación de su hermana y cerró la puerta con llave, mientras su hermana apagaba el radio.

Salte.- gritó Jazmín.- Quiero estar sola.

Ya pasaste mucho tiempo sola y eso no te ayudó.- replicó Dai.- Quizás te ayude ahora el tener algo de compañía.

Gracias, Dai.- suspiró Jazmín.- Pero creo que no me puedes ayudar...

Ya sé que estás preocupada porque te enojaste con Ariel.- comentó Daisuke.- Y que no sabes si decirle que sí o no a Johann Schneider porque te mueres por ir al ballet Bolschoi pero al mismo tiempo no soportas al tipo.

¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?.- Jazmín estaba sorprendida.

Porque Alejandra me contó lo que pasó contigo y Ariel.- respondió Daisuke, tranquilo.- Y Lori me contó lo que planea hacer su hermano.

Ya.- Jazmín se dejó caer en la cama.- ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer?

¿Con Ariel o con Johann?

Con Ari.- musitó Jazmín.- ¡Es que, para empezar, no debió de haberme hablado así! ¡No tenía derecho!

Está celoso.- anunció Daisuke, como si nada.

¡Deja de bromear así!.- Jazmín se puso colorada.

No es una broma.-negó Daisuke, muy serio.- En verdad, Ariel está celoso... ¿Por qué sino se puso así cuando se enteró de que Johann te invitó a salir?

Quizás porque es un menso.- gruñó Jazmín.- ¡No sé que hacer! Nunca me había enojado así con él, pero no puedo llegar y hablarle como si nada, ¡la culpa de todo la tuvo él por decirme que soy una interesada!

¿Pero quieres seguir sin hablarle?.- inquirió Daisuke.

¡Claro que no!.- negó Jazmín.

Entonces dale a entender que ya no estás enojada con él.- aconsejó Dai.- Para que él sepa que ya puede acercarse a ti...

¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?

Yo que sé.- Daisuke se encogió de hombros.- Habla con mamá, ella sabe más del tema.

¿Y crees que deba ir con Johann al ballet?.- preguntó Jazmín, dudosa.

Pues eso ya depende de ti.- replicó Daisuke.- Mira, si yo fuera tú, ni loco iría con Johann a ninguna parte, aun así me invitara a la premier de la quinta película de Harry Potter.

¿Y si te invitara Lorelai?.- inquirió Jazmín.

Bueno, ella es diferente.- Daisuke se encogió de hombros.- Es muy agradable, muy distinta a su hermano.

Jazmín suspiró. Inexplicablemente, ella se sentía mejor. Su hermano había tenido razón al decirle que lo que necesitaba era compañía.

Gracias, Dai-chan.- Jazmín abrazó a su hermano, llamándolo de la manera en como solo ella lo hacía.- Eres un amor.

Eso ya lo sé.- suspiró Daisuke.

Te quiero mucho, hermanito.- Jazmín besó a su hermano en la mejilla.

Sin besos, por favor.- Daisuke se limpió la mejilla con un gesto de asco.

Jazmín rió.

Lily, mientras tanto, trataba de concentrarse en el libreto de la obra de teatro que estaba presentando, pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia el techo, algo preocupada.

Ya, tranquila.- pidió Genzo, mientras leía el periódico.- Al menos ya apagaron el radio.

Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.- replicó Lily.- Cuando hacen mucho escándalo no hay problema, significa que todo marcha bien, pero cuando se quedan en silencio es cuando hay líos, ya que significa que traman algo...

Tú fuiste la que me dijo que no había que preocuparse.- replicó Genzo, ceñudo.- Que Jazmín estaba entrando en la adolescencia y no sé que más.

Sí, pero eso era antes de enterarme de lo que me enteré.- susurró Lily.

¿De qué te enteraste?.- Genzo dobló el periódico y miró a su esposa muy serio.

Será mejor que te enteres por mí y no por alguien más.- suspiró Lily.- Me enteré de que Johann Schneider invitó a Jazmín al ballet Bolschoi.

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo arrojó el periódico al piso con violencia.- ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que mi hija salga con ese muchacho!

Tranquilo, que aun no le ha dicho que sí, no que yo sepa.- Lily trató de tranquilizar a su esposo.

¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Porque Jazmín me hubiese pedido permiso primero, antes de aceptar.- respondió Lily.- Quizás a ti no te lo diría, por miedo a que quisieras matar al chico Schneider, pero estoy segura que a mí sí me lo contaría.

Como sea.- bufó Genzo.- ¿Cómo te enteraste tú de eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo, si dices que Jaz no te ha dicho nada aun?

Lily suspiró. No quería decirle a su esposo lo que pensaba decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo, tarde que temprano.

Karl me lo dijo.- musitó.

¿Schneider?.- Genzo se puso pálido.

No conozco a otro Karl... ¿Tú sí?

No bromees ahora.- Genzo estaba serio en extremo.- Creí que no mantenías contacto con él. O al menos eso me dijiste.

Sí, eso te dije.- replicó Lily.- Y no mentí. Ya no he tenido contacto alguno con él pero... Él ha estado yendo a los ensayos de la obra. Y me resulta un tanto imposible fingir que no lo conozco.

¿Y se puede saber a qué demonios está yendo Schneider a verte ensayar?.- Genzo ya estaba fúrico.

Es que... Hace apenas dos días me enteré de que Karl es uno de los principales patrocinadores de la obra... .- Lily suspiró.

¿QUÉ COSA?.- Genzo se levantó del sillón, apretando los puños.- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Ya te lo dije, me enteré hace dos días.- Lily trató de no enojarse también.- Leopold no había querido decirme quién era el último patrocinador que me faltaba por conocer y no me había querido informar porque sabía que si yo me enteraba de que se trataba de Schneider renunciaría a la obra.

Hazlo ahora.- ordenó Genzo, cruzándose de brazos.- Renuncia. No quiero que estés cerca de él.

No puedes exigirme eso.- encaró Lily, enojada.- Yo no te obligaría que renunciaras a tu puesto como Vicepresidente de la Federación solo para que Lucía no se te acerque.

Es diferente.- replicó Genzo.- Yo no siento nada por Lucía.

¿Y acaso crees que yo sí siento algo por Karl, idiota?.- gritó Lily.

No me hables en ese tono...

No digas estupideces...

Genzo estaba enojadísimo. ¿A qué estaba jugando Schneider? El que se hubiese ofrecido a patrocinar una obra de teatro, algo que definitivamente no le interesaba, significaba solo una cosa: andaba con todo tras de Lily.

No ganamos nada con discutir así.- Lily se tragó su orgullo y trató de arreglar las cosas.- Mira, Karl ha estado yendo a los ensayos todos los días, pero yo lo he estado evitando lo más que puedo. Me encierro con Deb en el camerino y solo hablo con él lo estrictamente necesario. Leopold no me ha obligado a que charle mucho con Karl, porque sabe que si me presiona demasiado renuncio, así que solo cruzo unas cuantas palabras con Karl por cortesía. Fue en una de ésas veces que me dijo que Johann había invitado a Jazmín al ballet...

Ya veo.- Genzo comenzó a calmarse un poco.

Y... Me dijo también que, si quería, podíamos ir él y yo como chaperones... .- Lily soltó la última bomba, temiéndose lo peor.

Pero para sorpresa de la mexicana, Genzo se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

De verdad que es ridículo.- rió Genzo.- ¡Scnheider en el ballet! ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Tsubasa en un concierto de Hillary Duff?

No seas así.- Lily sonrió.- ¿No te molesta eso?

No, porque sé que te negaste a ir.- respondió Genzo, ya mucho más tranquilo.

Así es.- Lily suspiró, aliviada.- Me negué. Le dije que no salía con ningún hombre que no fuera mi esposo, al que amo con locura.

Genzo abrazó y besó a Lily. Ella se refugió en sus brazos.

Siempre terminamos nuestras peleas así.- sonrió ella.- Nos enojamos, hacemos escenas de celos y al final terminas besándome y diciéndome lo maravillosa que soy.

Ya no deberíamos de pelear por estupideces.- murmuró Genzo.- Ya no caigamos en este círculo vicioso difícil de romper.

Deja de ponerte celoso por Karl.

Deja de ponerte celosa por Lucía.

Ambos rieron. Genzo besó a Lily en la curva del cuello.

¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió algo.- comentó Genzo.- ¿Por qué no vamos todos al ballet?

¿Todos?.- Lily se sorprendió.- ¿Jaz, Dai, tú y yo?

¿Por qué no? Si Karl puede ir, yo también.- replicó Genzo.

Horas más tarde, el teléfono sonó y Lily contestó. Se trataba de Ariel.

Buenas tardes, señora.- saludó Ariel, tan cortés como siempre.- ¿Estará Jazmín?

El pobre muchacho temblaba de los nervios. Se había decidido a hablarle a Jazmín por consejo de su madre, pero no sabía ni qué le diría. Saki le había aconsejado que fuese sincero y que confiara en su corazón, pero aun así a Ariel se le ponía la mente en blanco...

Permíteme un segundo, Ariel.- pidió Lily.- Iré a buscarla.

Pero Jazmín se negó a hablar con el que había sido su amigo de toda la vida, más que nada por la cobardía de no tener que enfrentarlo.

Dile que no estoy, mamá.- pidió Jazmín, decaída.

Muy bien, corazón.- aceptó Lily.

Lily tuvo que informarle al chico que Jazmín no podía contestar el teléfono.

Lo siento.- musitó Lily.- Es que Jaz no se siente bien...

Me imagino por qué no quiere contestar.- replicó Ariel, muy triste.- Sé que no quiere hablar conmigo, no tiene que mentirme... Muchas gracias... Salúdeme a Dai de mi parte y dígale por favor a Jaz que espero hablar con ella mañana.

Así lo haré.- asintió Lily, apenada por el chico.- Hasta pronto.

Lily colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Era hora de que hablara con su hija, Lily había esperado a que Jazmín tomara la iniciativa, como siempre lo hacía, ya que Lily no quería que Jazmín pensara que la presionaba, como ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, pero en esa vez Lily tendría que ir a hablar con su hija, sin importar lo que pasara. La mujer tocó con suavidad la puerta del cuarto de la chica, la cual se encontraba entreabierta.

¿Puedo pasar, corazón?.- preguntó Lily.- Quiero hablar contigo.

Claro, mamá, pasa.- Jazmín recogió el montón de libros que tenía a un lado de ella.- Hacía mi tarea, pero puedo darme un descanso.

¿Por qué no quisiste hablar con Ariel, hija?.- inquirió Lily.- Se oía muy decaído... ¿Te enojaste con él, cierto?

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- se sorprendió Jazmín.

Ay, hija, la pregunta correcta sería: ¿cómo no saberlo? Soy tu madre.- contestó Lily, con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué pasó?

Es que... .- Jazmín tomó aliento.- Verás, el día del cumpleaños de Sophie, Johann Schneider me invitó al ballet Bolschoi y pues Ariel nos espió y me echó en cara que soy una interesada, solo porque no le dije que no a Johann.

¿Aceptaste salir con Johann?.- Lily se sorprendió mucho.

No. No le dije que sí, pero tampoco le dije que no y eso hizo molestar a Ariel.- explicó Jazmín.- ¡No lo entiendo, mamá! ¿Por qué se puso así? ¡Fue tan tonto! Me hizo sentirme muy mal...

Bueno, querida.- Lily suspiró.- Los hombres suelen ser así de idiotas... Son muy malos expresando sus sentimientos, ¿sabes? Ellos rara vez te van a decir de frente lo que les molesta o incomoda, porque muchas veces ni ellos mismos saben lo que sienten...

¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de eso?.- gimió Jazmín.

Ninguna, querida, pero cuando queremos a un hombre nos acostumbramos a sus reacciones y se las toleramos.- rió Lily.- Mira, Ariel hizo mal al espiarlos a Johann y a ti y también hizo mal al llamarte interesada sin saber si tú realmente aceptarías la invitación. Es normal que estés molesta, pero eso ya pasó, lo importante ahora es: ¿deseas seguir enojada con Ariel?

No.- se sinceró Jazmín.- No quiero seguir enojada con Ariel... Lo extraño muchísimo... ¡Pero aun no sé por qué rayos se puso así!

Porque intentaba protegerte.- contestó Lily, acariciando el cabello de su hija.- Porque te quiere.

¡Vaya manera de querer!

Así son los hombres...

¡Pero solo es mi amigo, no tiene derecho a comportarse como si fuera mi novio!

Lily sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su hija mayor.

Querida, ¿no has notado que quizás Ariel no te vea como una amiga?.- preguntó Lily, con suavidad.

Jazmín se quedó atónita. Daisuke y Sophie se lo habían insinuado ya antes, pero Jazmín no lo había creído, sin embargo, ahora que su madre se lo mencionada, Jazmín pensaba qué tan ciertas podrían ser esas palabras... Lily siempre había sido muy perceptiva cuando de temas de amor se trataba.

**Notas:**

Jajaja, Genzo y Lily se la pasan peleando por culpa de los celos... No habría historia sin eso XD.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X.- por Testament Saki.**

Al otro día, Daisuke le pidió a Alejandra que hablaran un instante antes de clase.

-¿Cómo va tu hermano? –preguntó el misterioso Wakabayashi.

-Igual. Es un cobarde –dijo Alejandra, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. –El muy tonto no es capaz de hablarle, y eso que ya mi madre habló con él.

Daisuke dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación.

-Podrán ser mayores que nosotros, pero actúan como si fueran bebés aún- continuó diciendo Alejandra.

-Te doy toda la razón.

-Y… ¿Ella qué ha dicho sobre la invitación de Schneider?

-Ni mu.

-Ni modo… Toca hacer algo para que ellos vuelvan a ver como antes.

Daisuke retrocedió un paso, tragando saliva. Sabía que cuando Alejandra Shadows-Aiza se decidía a hacer algo, no había _poder humano _que se le resistiera.

-A mí no me metas.

-No lo haré. ¡Ah, por cierto! Se me olvidó decirte: El equipo de mi hermano tiene partido mañana en la tarde.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¿Acaso no crees que sería la oportunidad perfecta de que ellos dos se reconcilien?

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, lo dudo. Recuerda que Johann Schneider es también parte del equipo de la escuela, y va a hacer lo imposible por evitar que Ariel pueda hacer algo por el equipo.

Daisuke se despidió con un simple gesto de la mano, mientras Alejandra se dirigía hacia su salón también. Pero sonó el timbre, y la chica salió corriendo. Sin embargo, al no ver por dónde iba (y su salón quedaba algo lejos), chocó con alguien.

-¡Ay! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Apártate de mi camino, mocosa! –dijo una voz que por desgracia ella conocía. -¡Un momento, pero si es la entrometida hermana de Shadows!

-¡Dime eso en la cara otra vez, Schneider! –respondió la chica colombo-alemana. -¡A ver si eres tan valiente como pareces!

Eso fue algo inusitado para el petulante muchacho, pues nunca antes una 'mocosa' se le había enfrentado. Sin embargo, su temperamento hizo que él la empujara, aunque la empujó con más fuerza de la que realmente debía usar, haciendo que Alejandra chocara contra la puerta de un salón, y ésta se abrió, haciendo que la chica se golpeara la cabeza.

Pero para fortuna de unos, y desgracia de otros, ese era justamente el salón de Ariel y Jazmín.

-¡Alejandra! –exclamó el chico Shadows, corriendo hacia su hermana, que estaba mareada. -¡Que te metas conmigo ya está mal, que te metas con Jaz es peor, pero no pienso tolerar que te metas con mi propia hermana, Schneider!

-¿Y qué? Fue ella la que me retó.

Ariel corrió hacia la puerta, el león dormido dentro de él despertándose. Sin embargo, algo le detuvo.

Él no debía pelear.

No podía darle más razones a Jazmín para que le odiara.

Sin embargo, mientras la maestra de los chicos atendía a Alejandra, y Jazmín estaba con sus amigas, aterrada, Ariel corrió hacia donde Johann estaba, pero ni le tocó. Al contrario, corrió hacia la oficina del director.

-¡Eres un cobarde, Shadows! ¡Eres tan cobarde y tan débil que ni siquiera eres capaz de enfrentarte a un hombre como yo!

Pero Ariel no le oía. Su furia lo había vuelto sordo, pero su calma había hecho que él no cometiera el error de golpear a Johann. Cierto, ambos eran de la misma edad y estatura, pero Johann era algo corpulento, como su padre, mientras que Ari siempre había sido muy delgado.

Entretanto, las chicas del salón de Jaz comenzaron a gritarle a Johann toda suerte de improperios de su edad, mientras que Ale seguía desorientada. Al final, Jaz se ofreció a llevar a la chica a la enfermería, aún sin saber qué pensar o decir.

Por la tarde, en el entrenamiento de fútbol, Johann siguió molestando a Ariel, hasta que el entrenador le increpó su conducta antideportiva.

-Si sigues así, le diré al director.

-Sí, señor –dijo el joven rubio, sarcástico. Sin embargo, cuando estaban en el partidillo de práctica, se hizo en el bando contrario a propósito, sólo para incordiar a Ariel, quien ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones en la cabeza. Sin embargo, en las veces que Ariel recibía la esférica, Johann hacía todo lo posible para quitarle el balón, incluso llegando a casi cometer faltas, pero Ariel lo esquivaba, y anotó un gol de media distancia en un momento en que Johann había fallado por enésima vez el quitarle el balón.

-¡Regresen todos! –dijo el entrenador a los chicos. –Excelente remate, Shadows. Se nota que llevas el fútbol en la sangre.

-Y eso que su padre no es futbolista –dijo otro chico.

-Todo lo contrario; mi madre y mi tío son futbolistas –dijo Ariel, avergonzado.

-¿En serio? –preguntó otro chico.

-¿Acaso no has oído quién es su madre? ¡Es más ni menos que la temida _'Soccer Girl_' colombiana, Saki Aiza! –respondió otro. –Esa jugadora es tan buena que hasta puede vencer a los hombres. Incluso una vez oí que venció a Karl Heinz Schneider.

-Eso es mentira –dijo Johann, furioso. –Mi padre jamás ha perdido contra una mujer en el fútbol.

-Me temo que lo que dice Schneider es cierto –dijo Ariel, sonriendo culpablemente. –Mi madre nunca se ha enfrentado a él.

¿Acaso es posible que por primera vez en su vida Ariel estuviera de acuerdo con Johann?

-Bueno, esto es un entrenamiento de fútbol, no una sala de chismes –dijo el entrenador, severo. –Shadows, como decía, tu remate es excelente. Serás titular en el partido de mañana.

El chico se sonrojó otra vez.

-Por otro lado, me temo que hay algunos jugadores que olvidan que el fútbol no es juego de uno si no de once, y también hay otros que olvidan que deben dejar sus diferencias en los casilleros.

Obviamente hablaba de Johann. El entrenador iba a seguir hablando con ellos, pero el director apareció en la cancha, llamando a Ariel y Johann.

-Otra vez los dos metidos en problemas –dijo uno de los jugadores del equipo, pero uno de los compañeros de salón de Ariel le hizo callar.

-Shadows, Schneider, necesito hablar con ustedes muy seriamente.

-Sí, señor –dijo Ariel, cortés, pero algo dentro de él le molestaba. –Señor, ¿cómo sigue mi hermana?

-Tuve un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero el maestro Shadows se encargó de llevarla a la clínica. Volviendo al tema, ¿el castigo que les impuse por pelear no es suficiente?

-Yo en ningún momento peleé contra Schneider.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Todo mi salón puede testificarlo, señor. Realmente hubiese querido hacerle pagar por lastimar a mi hermana, pero mi control pudo más y me limité a dejarle la razón en su oficina, pues usted estaba fuera de la escuela.

-¿Realmente hubieses querido golpearme? Por favor, si eres tan débil como una niña.

-Es de débiles burlarse y lastimas a otras personas, Schneider –dijo el director. –Es más, lo que hiciste fue muy grave. Lastimaste a una niña mucho menor que tú.

-¿Quién la manda a envalentonarse?

-Alejandra sólo quiso defenderse –dijo otra voz. Era Jazmín. –Me llamó el maestro Shadows, y me dijo que ya salieron de la clínica, señor director.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana?

-Sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, pero no fue grave –el tono de voz de Jazmín era aún muy frío.

Ariel suspiró de alivio.

-Si ese es el caso, puede irse, Shadows –dijo el director finalmente.

-Sí, señor –y como el entrenamiento había terminado, Ariel corrió a cambiarse de ropas. Una vez salió, vio a lo lejos a Jazmín, y llamándola por su nombre, corrió hacia ella.

-¡Jazmín, espera, por favor!

La chica se volteó a ver quién la llamaba (obviamente sabía quién era), pero fingió una dolorosa indiferencia.

-¿Sí?

-Yo… Sólo quería… Darte las gracias.

-¿De qué?

-Sólo quería darte las gracias por haber ayudado a Ale cuando se golpeó la cabeza.

-Ah. Si eso es todo, entonces adiós.

-No, espera… -y Ariel reunió todo su valor. –Jaz, por favor, perdóname… Fui un completo idiota…

Y Ariel, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, salió a perderse, muerto de vergüenza.

Lo había logrado…

Y se había dicho idiota, lo cual sentía que era exactamente en ese momento.

-----

Entretanto, Saki había llegado a casa, preocupada debido a la llamada de Tess. Sin embargo, al llegar vio que sencillamente le habían puesto un pequeño vendaje en la cabeza a Alejandra, quien se veía cansada.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó ella, corriendo a abrazarla.

-Hola, Ale… Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-¿Por el golpe de mi cabeza?

-Sí.

-Bueno, no voy a decir que no fue nada, porque me duele mucho el golpe.

-¿Y Ari?

-Todavía no llega del entrenamiento.

-Hola amor –dijo Tess, saliendo de la cocina, con un delantal puesto. -¿Cómo te fue?

-Me fue como a los perros en misa en las grabaciones –dijo Saki, bajando la mirada.

-¿Fue por el golpe de Alejandra?

-Sí. Por lo menos, cuando me llamaste, por suerte ya estaba en el entrenamiento de fútbol, así que me fue mejor. Pero tendré que trabajar horas extra para reponer lo perdido hoy.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron tanto el esposo como la hija de Saki. -¿Y desde cuándo?

-Desde mañana. Ya avisé a los directivos del club que me quedaré mañana trabajando horas extra en las sesiones de grabación…

-Entonces, ¿no estarás en mi partido? –dijo Ariel, entrando a la casa.

-¡Ariel!

-Mamá, ¡hasta habías anotado la fecha del primer partido de Ariel de este año en el calendario! –dijo Alejandra, molesta. -¿Cómo no recordaste eso?

-Obviamente yo sé que Ari tiene partido mañana, pero tengo que trabajar, hijos.

-Pero mamá… Habías prometido que estarías ahí.

-Y eso quisiera yo con toda mi alma, pero no puedo, hijo. Tengo que terminar la grabación del CD. Además, tu padre estará ahí.

-Pero… -Ariel se veía muy decepcionado. –Pero quería que vieras el partido.

-Si tu madre dice que no puede, Ariel, no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Por desgracia, el director de grabación es muy estricto, y sería más fácil hablarle a una roca que a él –dijo Tess, serio.

-Lo lamento mucho, hijo.

-No lo lamentas –y Ariel corrió a su habitación, furioso.

-Ariel…

-No, déjalo, Tess –dijo Saki, entristecida. –La verdad es que sí quiero ir al partido, pero no puedo. Él tiene toda la razón en enojarse.

-Saki…

-Ya, anímense –dijo Alejandra, metiendo baza. –Si uno de ustedes llora, se va a inundar la casa.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Alejandra?

-Porque si lloran, yo lloro, y saben que no me controlo.

Eso rompió la tensión en la familia… Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-----

Al otro día, Saki estaba concentrada en su grabación, pero una llamada a su celular le alarmó.

-¿Hola? Habla Saki.

-¿_Saki_? _Soy yo, Genzo._

_-_¿Qué pasa? Suenas preocupado.

-_Bueno, lo estoy. Jazmín está bastante mal._

-¿Y Lily no ha hecho algo al respecto?

-_Habló con ella, pero al parecer no ha arreglado las cosas con tu hijo._

-Y si por allá llueve, por acá no escampa.

-¿_Te importaría hablarme en japonés puro_? _Sabes que a veces no te entiendo._

-Dije que las cosas con Ariel son iguales. El también anda alicaído, y su rendimiento académico ha bajado mucho. No parece haber arreglado las cosas con Jazmín.

-_No me digas. Así que no han hablado…_

_-_Me da la impresión de que no. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

-_Sabes que soy el último en enterarse de todo._

Y Saki iba a responder, pero alguien le tapó la boca.

-¿_Saki_? ¿_Saki, estás ahí_? –pero la llamada se cortó.

Sin embargo, nuestra 'Soccer Girl' no es ninguna debilucha, y asestando un fuerte codazo, se libró de la persona que le había tapado la boca.

-¡Anji! –exclamó ésta al voltearse.

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Por qué diablos cortaste mi llamada?

-¿Acaso no conversabas con Testament?

-No. Hablaba con Genzo.

-Con Wakabayashi Genzo… -Anji se rascó la cabeza. –Bueno, qué más da.

-¿Qué quieres? Desde hace días actúas muy extraño.

-Sólo quería verte, Saki.

-Podrías al menos haber esperado a que terminara mi llamada. Vaya manera de saludarme.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No podía esperar.

-Siempre has sido muy impaciente –dijo Saki, sarcástica. –Me acuerdo que molestabas mucho a Baiken.

-Al final nunca me puso atención.

-Era obvio. No le interesabas. Además, fui yo quien le dio el consejo de ignorarte, porque ella ya estaba desesperada.

--Flash Back—

_-Aiza, ¿podemos hablar? –preguntó una joven de cabello rosado con un parche en un ojo._

_-¿Pasa algo, Baiken? –respondió una joven de cabello castaño recogido en una larga trenza._

_-Es un asunto urgente._

_Saki y Baiken fueron a la cafetería, donde el bullicio les garantizaba el no ser oídas._

_-Se supone que yo debería estar en clase en este instante…_

_-Lo sé, pero necesito tu ayuda._

_-¿Y eso?_

_-Supongo que Testament te lo habrá comentado… Pero Anji está detrás de mí todo el tiempo._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Creo que le gusto, pero a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Me gustaría que ese tonto me dejara en paz, y no sé qué hacer. Se lo he dicho de mil maneras, e incluso le he golpeado, pero nada parece funcionar._

_-¿Has intentado aplicar la _Ley del Hielo

_-No…_

_-Inténtalo. Estoy segura que lograrás deshacerte de Anji._

_-Gracias Aiza… -y Baiken se fue a su clase de Historia._

-- Fin del Flash Back --

-Con que fuiste tú… -Anji se vio ligeramente molesto, pero no dejó su sonrisa. –Bueno, a la larga resultó ser lo mejor.

-¿Qué dices?

-Saki, eres joven, talentosa y sí, absolutamente despampanante. Por algo eras la chica más popular de la universidad, la inalcanzable para muchos. Muchos intentaban acercarse a ti, pero sólo los veías como amigos…

-Porque la verdad no estaba interesada en ennoviarme.

-Pero Testament robó tu corazón. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Ni yo misma lo sé, Anji. Fue de un momento para otro. Sí, Tess era muy tímido y callado, pero era, y es una excelente persona. Una vez se me cayeron mis libros, y como íbamos en la misma carrera, él me ayudó. Así lo conocí.

-Bueno… Podrás tener tus razones, pero Testament nunca demostró mucho lo que sentía, ¿verdad?

-Ahí te equivocas –dijo Saki triunfalmente. –Si él se volvió más sociable y activo, fue porque le dije que podía confiar en mí. Tú y los otros le molestaban por ello, pero a él ni le importaba.

-A mí sí…

-¿Qué?

-Yo sabía que Baiken nunca me iba a poner atención… Y la verdad siempre estuve muy celoso de Testament. Él sin querer logró lo que nadie más pudo.

-No seas idiota. Tess nunca lo hizo por competir.

-Por eso digo que lo hizo sin querer –pero Anji tragó saliva, y poniéndose serio… -Saki, ¿acaso no ves que aún sigo loco por ti?

-¿Qué? Deja de decir estupideces –y Saki se iba a retirar del lugar, de regreso a la sala de grabación, pero Anji la agarró del brazo y aprovechando que ella se volteó para liberarse, le robó un beso.

Con su consiguiente cachetada.

-¡Respétame, animal! ¡Soy casada y feliz de estarlo! –dijo la joven colombiana, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa.

-Eso era todo lo que quería hacer… -y Anji se fue.

NOTAS:

-Se nota que Genzo no entiende mucho a los colombianos ¬¬

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que no hay gatos en esta historia Oo… Y se supone que yo soy fan de ellos.

-Por suerte Alejandra es una cabeza dura. Si no…

-No hemos dado fecha de nacimiento de los chicos. Lo tendré que discutir con mi colega.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Era cerca de la medianoche. Genzo se había quedado mirando las noticias deportivas. Él notó que una figura de larga cabellera negra y vestida con un pijama color lila bajaba las escaleras.

¿Jaz?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Te pasa algo?

No, papá.- respondió Jazmín.- Es solo que no puedo dormir...

¿Qué te pasa, pequeña dama?.- Genzo usó el apodo que él solía decirle a Jazmín cuando era niña.

Es solo que no puedo dormir por un problema que tengo.- suspiró Jazmín.- Lo hablé ya con mamá, ella me aconsejó con respecto a lo que yo puedo hacer y me ayudó mucho a aclarar mis sentimientos, pero me dijo que hablara contigo para aclararme las dudas que no puede resolverme ella...

¿Qué clase de dudas?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Sobre los sentimientos de los hombres.- suspiró Jazmín.

Genzo se esforzó para no reírse. Jaz era muy niña como para tener dudas acerca de eso.

¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?.- preguntó Genzo, poniéndose muy serio.

Es solo que... .- Jaz dudó un poco.- Tuve hace unos cuantos días una pelea con Ariel.

¿Qué pasó?.- Genzo fingió no saber nada.

Jazmín se lo explicó brevemente. Genzo escuchó todo con interés.

La verdad, sé por qué estoy molesta.- concluyó Jazmín.- Mamá me dice que no es para menos... Lo que no entiendo es, si Ari se puso celoso por Johann, ¿por qué se desquitó conmigo de esa manera? Mamá me dijo que es porque así de tontos son los hombres...

Respuesta típica de tu madre.- gruñó Genzo.- Pero la verdad es que tiene mucha razón. Los hombres solemos ser así, sobre todo cuando no queremos reconocer nuestros sentimientos.

No tiene sentido.- protestó Jaz.- Si les gusta una chica, ¿por qué simplemente no se lo dicen y ya?

No es tan fácil.- replicó Genzo.- Por lo que te dije de que muchas veces no queremos reconocer lo que sentimos por una mujer. Te lo digo por experiencia.

¿Te pasó así con mamá?.- quiso saber Jazmín.

Sí, muchas veces.- respondió Genzo, dando un suspiro.- No quería reconocer que me había enamorado de ella, así que en vez de decirle lo que sentía me la pasaba haciéndole escenas de celos ridículas. Tu madre es una mujer hermosa y tenía muchos pretendientes, así que no había día en que yo no sintiera celos de ella.

¿Y qué hacía mamá?.- preguntó Jazmín.

Ella supo antes que yo mismo el hecho de que la amaba.- sonrió Genzo.- Así que simplemente se dedicó a esperar pacientemente a que yo me diera cuenta de eso.

Ya veo.- asintió Jazmín.- Entonces, eso significa que...

¿Qué cosa?

Es que mamá me dijo que si Ariel se portó así conmigo es porque está celoso y eso es porque quizás... .- Jaz se detuvo. Le daba algo de vergüenza el hablar de eso con su padre.

Quizás el presentimiento de tu madre sea correcto.- asintió Genzo.- Yo también lo creo...

Bueno, pues eso era. Tal parecía ser que Ariel estaba celoso porque a él le gustaba Jazmín. Ella, a pesar de ser una niña que intentaba ser una adolescente, ya se había dado cuenta de eso. La pregunta sería cuándo se daría cuenta Ariel de eso...

Y había una pregunta más importante aun. ¿A Jazmín también le gustaría Ariel?

Ésa era una pregunta que solo la propia Jaz podría responder.

Gracias, papá.- sonrió Jazmín, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Me iré a dormir.

Descansa, preciosa.- sonrió Genzo.- Por cierto, ¿tu madre te dijo que conseguí cuatro boletos para que vayamos todos al ballet Bolshoi?

¿En serio?.- Jaz soltó un gritito.- ¿De verdad?

Sí.- sonrió Genzo.- Pero no se lo digas a Dai. Es capaz de huir de la casa...

De acuerdo.- rió Jazmín.- Gracias, papá.

Jaz subió nuevamente las escaleras. Al poco rato, una figura de largo cabello castaño oscuro y camisón azul claro apareció en la sala.

¿Ya cumpliste tus obligaciones de buen padre?.- sonrió Lily, sentándose en una de las abrazaderas del sillón en donde estaba sentado Genzo.

Ya me conoces.- sonrió Genzo.- Creo que el día que más temía llegó...

¿Y cuál día es ese?.- Lily acarició la oreja de Genzo.

El día en que algún muchacho se interesara en Jazmín...

No podemos tenerla encerrada toda la vida, lejos de las miradas de los hombres.- rió Lily.- Además, no te quejes, al menos conocemos a Ariel desde que era un niño y sabemos que es un buen muchacho.

Eso me recuerda.- reclamó Genzo.- Que hace tiempo te reclamé porque Jazmín y Ariel pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y tú dijiste que eso no significaba que se fueran a terminar casándose. (Ver capítulo 1).

O sea, perdóname, no soy perfecta.- rió Lily.- Cualquiera comete un error, además de que Ari y Jaz en ese entonces tenía cinco años. Y sigo teniendo razón, nadie te dice que aunque ellos se gusten ahorita vayan a terminar casándose en un futuro...

Eso fue lo mismo que yo le dije a Hermann Kaltz cuando le confesé que cierta mexicana con pretensiones de convertirse en actriz me comenzó a gustar.- replicó Genzo.- Le dije que el hecho de que esa chica me gustara no significaba que iba a terminar por casarme con ella. Y ahora mírame, estoy aquí a mitad de la noche tratando de ser un buen padre para la hija que tuve con ella.

Ironías de la vida.- sonrió Lily, acariciando la nuca de su esposo y besándolo en los labios.- Y ya que has terminado con tu labor de buen padre... ¿Qué te parece comenzar con tus labores de buen esposo?

Para eso estoy siempre más que dispuesto.- respondió Genzo, con voz seductora.

Él besó a Lily al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y subía con ella las escaleras para llegar a su habitación...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke se levantó muy temprano para irse a practicar un rato al sóccer antes de entrar a la escuela. El muchacho tenía en el patio de su casa una portería así como la tuvo su padre cuando era niño. Una niña pelirroja lo veía entrenar a través de la cerca. Sophie iba en su bicicleta y miró a la niña y se sorprendió un poco.

Hola.- saludó Sophie a la niña- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

¡Ah!.- la niña se espantó un poco.- No, solo quería... Solo venía a... Saludar a Daisuke...

Sophie frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quién era esa niña que se ponía colorada al mencionar a Dai?

¿Es amigo tuyo?.- preguntó Sophie.

Vamos en el mismo salón.- sonrió la niña.

¡Cuidado!.- gritó Daisuke.

Uno de los balones que lanzaba el disparador automático se desvió y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las dos niñas. Daisuke se lanzó a toda velocidad y detuvo el balón con una atrapada majestuosa. La niña pelirroja aplaudió, emocionada.

¡Bien hecho, Dai!.- gritó la niña.

¿Estás bien, Lori?.- preguntó Daisuke, limpiándose la tierra del pantalón.

Gracias a ti, Dai.- sonrió Lorelei Schneider.

Hola, Dai.- saludó Sophie, un poco molesta porque el niño la había ignorado.

Hola, Sophie.- Daisuke sonrió.- ¿Qué hacen las dos aquí?

Vine a ver cómo estabas.- Lori se puso muy roja.

Y yo nada más pasaba por aquí.- respondió Sophie, enojada.

¿Cuándo regresan a Francia?.- quiso saber Daisuke.

No lo sé aun.- Sophie se encogió de hombros.- Mis papás aun no lo ha decidido...

¿Puedo irme contigo a la escuela, Dai?.- preguntó Lori.- Me da miedo irme yo sola...

Claro que sí.- sonrió Daisuke.- Pero pasa por favor, Lori, para que me esperes mientras me bañó y me visto. Tú también puedes pasar, Sophie...

No, muchas gracias.- la niña rechazó la invitación, muy enojada.- Ya me voy.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Sophie subió a su bicicleta y se alejó de ahí a toda velocidad.

Niñas.- murmuró Daisuke.

Daisuke hizo pasar a Lori a su casa y Lily la recibió con mucha cordialidad.

Hola.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Eres compañera de Dai?

Sí, señora.- Lori sonrió e hizo una reverencia.- Mucho gusto. Me llamo Lorelei.

Encantada, corazón.- respondió Lily.- Tienes un nombre muy bonito. ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?

Si no es mucha molestia...

Lily fue a la cocina y Daisuke fue tras ella.

Mamá.- dijo.- Espero que no te moleste que Lori se quede aquí mientras me preparo para la escuela, es que ella me pidió que nos fuéramos juntos.

Ya sabes que no hay problema, querido.- sonrió Lily.- Tus amigos son siempre bienvenidos.

Gracias, lo sé, es solo que... .- Daisuke dudó por varios momentos.

¿Qué ocurre?

Es que ella es una Schneider.- dijo Daisuke.- No me gustaría que papá se enterara y se molestara, Lori en verdad es buena niña y no se parece a su hermano o a su papá...

Tranquilo, corazón.- respondió Lily.- Es cierto que tu padre odia a los Schneider, pero solo a los hombres. Con las mujeres de esa familia siempre se ha llevado muy bien. No olvides que él mantiene una muy buena amistad con Marie Fernández, la tía de Johann.

Es cierto.- Daisuke suspiró, aliviado.- Entonces no me preocupo. Gracias, mamá.

Daisuke salió corriendo de la cocina y subió como bólido las escaleras, en donde su hermana le pidió que no fuera a atropellarla.

Ya en la escuela, Jazmín se dirigió con decisión hacia Ariel. Ese día, su padre los había llevado a ella y a su hermano a la escuela, junto con Lori, lo que hizo que no pasaron de camino por los chicos Shadows. Jazmín se preguntó cómo seguiría Alejandra.

Hola, Ariel.- saludó Jazmín al chico como si nada.- ¿Cómo estás?

Eh... Gracias... .- Ariel se sintió muy perturbado.- ¿Y tú?

Bien. ¿Cómo está Ale?

Ya mejor.- respondió Ariel.- Se quedará hoy en casa debido a que necesita descansar por un día, pero va a estar bien.

Me da gusto.- sonrió Jaz.- Quería decirte algo... He estado pensándolo mucho...

¿Qué ocurre?.- a Ari el corazón le latía como tambor.

Sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros por Johann... .- Jaz tomó valor.- Y quiero decirte que acepto tus disculpas y que espero que podamos seguir siendo tan buenos amigos como antes...

¡Claro!.- Ariel gritó.

Y... También quiero que me disculpes por haberte abofeteado...

No te preocupes, creo que me lo merecía...

Ambos chicos rieron. Ariel estaba eufórico. Al fin Jazmín lo había perdonado... Pero ahí no había acabado todo... Johann se acercó muy petulante hacia la chica Wakabayashi.

Hola, linda.- dijo el alemán, ignorando a Ariel.- ¿Aceptarás entonces mi propuesta de ir al ballet Bolshoi?

Lo siento.- se disculpó Jazmín.- Pero no podré ir contigo. Mi padre nos ha conseguido boletos para que vayamos en familia y la verdad es que prefiero ir con ellos. Pero gracias por la invitación.

Y sin decir nada, Jaz se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso veloz. Ariel no pudo evitar el reírse.

No te rías, Shadows.- amenazó Johann.- O te irá muy mal.

Ariel ignoró al chico y se apresuró en alcanzar a Jazmín. No importaría lo que Johann intentara hacer, no podría hacerlo enojar ese día...

**Notas:**

Bueno, después de platicarlo con mi socia hemos decidido que la fecha de nacimiento de Ari y de Jaz sea el 1 de Abril.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII.- por Testament Saki.**

¿Qué podría ser mejor que golear al equipo rival?

¿Qué podría ser mejor que dejar a Johann Schneider con dos palmos de narices?

¿Qué podría ser mejor que tener una nueva mascota?

Para Ariel Shadows sólo había una respuesta.

El perdón de Jazmín.

Llegaron al salón, y aunque la clase discurrió tranquilamente, Ariel no podía concentrarse demasiado, y eso hizo que la maestra le regañara.

-Shadows, ¿qué le pasa? Antes usted parecía estar en un agujero negro y ahora anda en las nubes. Por favor compórtese.

-Lo siento, maestra… -y Ariel volvió a concentrarse. En el recreo, él, Jaz y varios de sus amigos en común se reunieron para conversar.

-Ahora sí, ¿se puede saber qué les pasa? –preguntó una de las chicas.

-Sólo estábamos algo disgustados, pero ya lo solucionamos –dijo Jaz, mientras Ariel sonreía, afirmando con su cabeza. –Así que ya no se preocupen.

-¿Y Alejandra?

-Se quedó en casa. Mañana volverá –respondió Ariel. –La pobre quería venir a 'hacerle pagar' a Schneider por lo que hizo, pero mejor que no. Además, lo que menos quiero en este instante es tener más problemas.

-Muy cierto eso –dijo uno de los chicos, quien era defensa en el equipo de fútbol. –Y más porque hoy tenemos un partido muy duro.

Sin embargo, la cara de Ariel se ensombreció.

-¿Qué pasa, Ari? –preguntó Jazmín extrañada.

-Es que… Mi madre no puede venir al partido.

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Y eso por qué? Ella siempre es de las primeras personas en llegar a los partidos –dijo otro chico.

-Por culpa del golpe de Alejandra mi madre perdió la concentración en su trabajo, y por eso tiene que hacer horas extras… Desde hoy.

-Ariel… No dejes que eso te afecte. Necesitaremos de tu habilidad hoy.

-Trato de no pensarlo –dijo el chico con una culpable sonrisa. –Y no voy a dejar que eso me afecte en el partido.

-¡Shh! –dijo Jaz mientras Schneider pasaba por ahí. –Que no te oiga ya-sabes-quién.

-Lo sé.

Y todos se echaron a reír.

-----

Entretanto, Saki estaba en el estudio de grabación, trabajando muy duramente. Las grabaciones habían estado mejor que ayer, y pese a lo mucho que quería estar en el partido, Saki no se lo mencionó a su jefe.

Sin embargo, se le veía angustiada desde el día anterior, no sólo por lo que le había pasado a su hija menor, si no por un incidente con un visitante que a la mayoría de gente presente le había parecido muy agradable, ocurrido esa misma mañana.

Pero que Saki quería matar en esos instantes.

-Oye, Saki, ¡hoy estuviste excelente! –dijo uno de los coristas. –Lo hiciste tan bien que me daría pesar que tuviera que trabajar de más hoy.

-Es mi obligación, Xander. A mí también me gustaría salir temprano hoy, pero no puedo… -y la cara de la colombiana se ensombreció un poco. Sin embargo…

-¡Esto es un estudio de grabación y no una sala de chismes! –exclamó el director. –Saki, ¿ya terminaron la grabación de la canción?

-Sí, señor…

-No pareces muy convencida de ello.

-No es eso. Es que hoy… Justamente hoy…

-Ella justamente tiene hoy un partido de su hijo mayor –dijo otra voz, que reanimó a la colombiana inmediatamente.

-Ah, Theseus. Me sorprende verte por acá. ¿Acaso te retiraste de tu trabajo como maestro?

-No. Sencillamente pedí el día libre para cuidar a mi hija, y decidí venir a ver cómo estaba Saki.

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu hijo iba a jugar hoy, Saki?

-Si quieren que les sea sincera, no lo recordaba. Estaba tan preocupada por mi hija que me olvidé de lo demás.

-Si así es el caso, entonces ve al partido. No te preocupes.

¿Acaso el director podía estar hablando en serio? Normalmente era tan flexible como un barrote de acero pero…

-Ojalá gane el equipo de tu hijo.

Saki sonrió y se lo agradeció al jefe. De inmediato decidió ir a hablar con Tess a la cafetería, cuando recordó lo sucedido un buen rato antes.

--Flash Back_—_

_-¡Anji! –exclamó ésta al voltearse._

_-Sí, soy yo._

_-¿Por qué diablos cortaste mi llamada?_

_-¿Acaso no conversabas con Testament?_

_-No. Hablaba con Genzo._

_-Con Wakabayashi Genzo… -Anji se rascó la cabeza. –Bueno, qué más da._

_-¿Qué quieres? Desde hace días actúas muy extraño._

_-Sólo quería verte, Saki._

_-Podrías al menos haber esperado a que terminara mi llamada. Vaya manera de saludarme._

_-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No podía esperar._

_-Siempre has sido muy impaciente –dijo Saki, sarcástica. –Me acuerdo que molestabas mucho a Baiken._

_-Al final nunca me puso atención._

_-Era obvio. No le interesabas. Además, fui yo quien le dio el consejo de ignorarte, porque ella ya estaba desesperada._

_-Con que fuiste tú… -Anji se vio ligeramente molesto, pero no dejó su sonrisa. –Bueno, a la larga resultó ser lo mejor._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Saki, eres joven, talentosa y sí, absolutamente despampanante. Por algo eras la mujer más popular de la universidad, la inalcanzable para muchos. Muchos intentaban acercarse a ti, pero sólo los veías como amigos…_

_-Porque la verdad no estaba interesada en ennoviarme._

_-Pero Testament robó tu corazón. ¿Cómo lo hizo?_

_-Ni yo misma lo sé, Anji. Fue de un momento para otro. Sí, Tess era muy tímido y callado, pero era, y es una excelente persona. Una vez se me cayeron mis libros, y como íbamos en la misma carrera, él me ayudó. Así lo conocí._

_-Bueno… Podrás tener tus razones, pero Testament nunca demostró mucho lo que sentía, ¿verdad?_

_-Ahí te equivocas –dijo Saki triunfalmente. –Si él se volvió más sociable y activo, fue porque le dije que podía confiar en mí. Tú y los otros le molestaban por ello, pero a él ni le importaba._

_-A mí sí…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Yo sabía que Baiken nunca me iba a poner atención… Y la verdad siempre estuve muy celoso de Testament. Él sin querer logró lo que nadie más pudo._

_-No seas idiota. Tess nunca lo hizo por competir._

_-Por eso digo que lo hizo sin querer –pero Anji tragó saliva, y poniéndose serio… -Saki, ¿acaso no ves que aún sigo loco por ti?_

_-¿Qué? Deja de decir estupideces –y Saki se iba a retirar del lugar, de regreso a la sala de grabación, pero Anji la agarró del brazo y aprovechando que ella se volteó para liberarse, le robó un beso._

_Con su consiguiente cachetada._

_-¡Respétame, animal! ¡Soy casada y feliz de estarlo! –dijo la joven colombiana, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa._

_-Eso era todo lo que quería hacer… -y Anji se fue._

_--_Fin Del Flash Back—

-Saki, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Tess, preocupado al ver la cara de angustia de su esposa.

-Tess, tengo que contarte algo que pasó esta mañana.

-¿Qué fue?

-Anji… Vino.

-¿Anji? ¿A qué vino?

-Dizque a hablar conmigo pero… -la joven hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar o gritar. –Pero…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo daño?

-Se puede decir que sí, Tess –y sacando fuerzas de donde no hay, Saki le contó lo que Anji había hecho. Por supuesto, el normalmente calmado y siempre agradable Theseus 'Testament' Shadows se enfureció de verdad; que se metieran con él le daba la misma, pero odiaba que se metieran con su esposa o sus hijos.

-Este grandísimo…

-¡Tess!

-Lo siento, Saki. Sin embargo, ¿te hizo algún daño? ¿Te lastimó?

-Sólo en mi orgullo.

-Debí imaginarlo… Siempre intuí que Anji estaba planeando algo, pero el que te haya besado casi a la fuerza… Saki, por lo que más quieras, ten mucho cuidado con Anji. Es muy fuerte, y no se rinde hasta obtener lo que desea.

-¿Y acaso qué desea él?

-Me temo que… A ti.

Eso hizo a Saki ponerse de pie sin querer.

-Por eso me dijo lo último…

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que 'estaba loco por mí.'

-Tal como supuse -Tess estaba furioso, pero trataba de controlarse. –Donde lo vea otra vez, lamentará el haberse hecho llamar mi amigo.

-Tess… -Saki estaba sorprendida. En todos sus años de novia y después esposa del atractivo músico, nunca lo había visto así de fiero. –Tess, no vas a…

-¿Golpearlo? No a menos de que vuelva a hacerte algo, Saki. Pero, hagas lo que hagas, no quiero que tengas problemas, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Tess.

Y como el maestro/músico/esposo tenía que irse, Saki lo acompañó hasta la salida del edificio.

-Nos vemos en el partido –dijo Saki, abrazando a su esposo (no es tan 'expresiva' como Lily…)

-Cuenta con ello –y contrario a sus costumbres, Theseus se despidió de Saki con un beso algo apasionado. –Y nunca olvides esto: _Anata o aishiteru, watashi no tennyo_. (Te amo, mi ángel)

-_Watashi nimo, Karasu-chan. _(Yo también, mi Cuervo).

-----

**_Pasó el día_** (¡al fin!) y llegó la hora del partido. Jazmín buscó un puesto en las tribunas, pero de inmediato vio a alguien conocido… Al papá de Ariel.

-¡Señor Shadows! –la chica corrió hacia el lugar donde el maestro estaba sentado. -Vino a ver a Ari, ¿verdad?

-Así es, Jazmín. ¿Y tu hermano?

-No sé en qué agujero se metió… Pero estoy segura que le dará por jugar o algo parecido…

-Sí, eso supuse. Es digno hijo de su padre.

-¿Y la mamá de Ariel? Oí que no vendría.

-¿Sabrías guardar un secreto? –dijo Tess, son una sonrisa de niño travieso.

-Claro.

-Logré hacer que Saki venga al partido, pero no quiero que Ariel lo sepa. De hecho creo que está en camino.

-¡Genial! –y Jazmín decidió sentarse para guardarle un espacio a la madre de su mejor amigo.

Entretanto, en los casilleros, el entrenador estaba dando la alineación inicial. Como lo había dicho antes, Ariel (que tenía justamente el 10 en la camiseta) era titular, y Johann se quedaría como suplente de castigo. Sin embargo, el chico de la cabellera negra se veía meditabundo mientras esperaba el comienzo del partido.

-¿Ahora qué pasa, Shadows? ¿Tienes miedo?

-No. Sólo pensaba en la mejor manera de cómo decirle a tu padre lo que le hiciste a mi hermana. Porque no le contaron a tu padre, ¿verdad?

Eso hizo a Johann quedar más pálido de lo que era. Sin decir nada, se fue, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba ver muerto al colombo-suizo.

Mientras, Saki iba en el auto, rezando para llegar a tiempo al partido, pero resultó metida en un embotellamiento.

-Ay, Dios… No… ¡No puedo llegar tarde!

Buscó alguna callecita secundaria por la cual coger, y al encontrarla, no fue pequeña la sorpresa de ver que casi había atropellado a algo…

A un pequeño y asustado gato negro de enormes ojos.

-Cielos… Perdóname, amiguito –dijo Saki al bajarse del auto y ver cómo estaba la criaturita.

-¿Na?

-Déjame ver si estás bien.

-Naaa, na.

¿Acaso el gatito le había entendido? Al parecer sí, porque de inmediato se subió al hombro de Saki, sorprendiéndola.

-No me digas que quieres venir conmigo.

-¡Na!

-Bueno, siempre quise tener un gato después de la muerte del Yato… -y Saki volvió al auto. Al seguir cogiendo por calles secundarias llegó más rápido, y justo a tiempo para el partido.

-¿Llegué tarde? –preguntó Saki al llegar a las tribunas, donde Jazmín y Tess le guardaban un lugar.

-No, señora Shadows. Llegó justo a tiempo –dijo Jazmín.

-Ah, Jazmín… Me alegra verte. ¿Ya solucionaste tus problemas?

-¿Cuáles problemas?

-Los problemas con Ari.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Sencillamente digamos que las madres tenemos un sexto sentido.

-Buen punto –dijo Tess, divertido.

-Ah, pues sí… Ya se solucionó.

-Me alegro mucho. Ustedes se conocen desde muy pequeños, y creo que una nadería como la que les pasó no debería separarlos.

-Sí.

Jazmín se puso de pie para cederle el puesto a Saki, pero la colombiana le dijo que podía quedarse ahí, pues Genzo y Lily no podrían venir, pero en cambio estarían los Shadows ahí.

-Después los dejaremos a ustedes en su casa, ¿te parece?

-Sí, gracias.

Y en ese momento el gatito negro saltó del hombro de Saki (camuflado gracias a la chaqueta de gamuza negra que la músico tenía puesta) y cayó sobre el regazo de Jazmín, haciendo una carita que conmovía al más pintado.

-¡Ah! ¿Y ese gato?

-Casi lo atropello cuando venía para acá, pero por suerte frené a tiempo y el muy pillo no quiso bajarse de mí.

-Es muy tierno –admitió Tess, rascándole las orejas al diminuto minino. –Creo que a Ariel y a Ale les encantaría tener una mascota.

-¿Y Zio?

-Ella está bastante vieja, y además es mascota de Tess desde que estaba en el huevo –respondió Saki. –Sin embargo, está muy bien amaestrada.

A Jazmín le dio un escalofrío. Aún no olvidaba el susto que el cuervo hembra de Testament le había dado cuando la chiquilla tenía 5 años.

-Eh, sí…

-Va a comenzar el partido.

El equipo de la escuela donde Ari y los demás estudiaban estaba en el campo, su uniforme verde y blanco contrastando con el uniforme completamente negro del otro equipo. Y tal como lo había dicho Jazmín, Daisuke estaba ahí, vestido de gris (Como era el portero…)

-¡Vamos Ari! ¡Vamos Dai! –gritó Jaz, tratando de hacerse oír. -¡Demuéstrenle al otro equipo que nosotros somos los campeones!

Sin embargo, no era la única que le aclamaba al chico Shadows… Una veintena de niñas también le animaban, junto a una pancarta que al verla Ariel se sonrojó mucho.

_**Ariel Shadows Fan Club**: Apoyando al chico más guapo de la escuela por siempre_, decía la pancarta.

-Como que eres algo popular –dijo Daisuke de pasada al chico Shadows.

-Dai, no digas esas cosas –dijo el aludido, rojo como un tomate. Y gracias al Cielo que Ariel era el titular, porque si Johann hubiese estado por ahí, probablemente habría tratado de hacerle la vida imposible en ese instante.

El partido comenzó, y uno de los mediocampistas le pasó el balón a Ariel, quien comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la portería contraria. Sin embargo, el equipo rival no desconocía la habilidad del chico, y el capitán mandó a dos jugadores a marcarlo.

"Dos jugadores marcándome… Mejor paso el balón" –y l chico de un certero zapatazo hizo un cambio de frente, pasándole la blanquinegra a un medio que iba por la banda del otro lado.

-¿Qué? –exclamó el capitán contrario.

-¡Ataquen con todo! –exclamó el entrenador del equipo de Ariel, mientras Johann veía el partido desde la banca, enfurruñado.

"Debería ser a mí a quien aclamaran… Soy el hijo del Káiser. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que estar sentado en la banca?" –pensó el odioso alemán, enojado. Sin embargo…

-¡Eso es, Ariel! ¡Dispara ahora!

El chico hijo de la 'Soccer Girl' colombiana se había deshecho de la marca y corría hacia la portería. El otro delantero hizo un excelente pase y Ariel remató de volea, anotando el primer gol del encuentro.

-¡Así se hace, Ari! –gritó Jazmín, emocionada. -¡Ese es mi mejor amigo!

-¡Buen disparo, hijo! –dijo Tess a su vez. Sin embargo, el grito que más escuchó el chico fue…

-¡Excelente remate, Ariel! ¡Ahora vamos por la victoria!

-¡Mamá!

Saki estaba de pie, apoyada sobre la baranda de las tribunas. Ariel corrió hacia donde ella estaba, sorprendido.

-Pensé que no podrías venir.

-Hice lo que pude, y cumplí, hijo. Recuerda que siempre estaré ahí por ti.

El chico sonrió, y corrió otra vez hacia la cancha.

Al final el partido terminó 3-0. Daisuke se lució deteniendo unos disparos de gran complejidad, y Ariel anotó otro gol e hizo el pase para el tercero. Cuando el árbitro señaló el final del partido, todos celebraron la victoria, siendo Jaz y Ari los más contentos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Ari –dijo la chica, abrazando a su mejor amigo, quien se sonrojó cuando la chica se colgó de su cuello.

-Eh, gracias nnU

-Muy buenos goles –agregó Daisuke, quitándose la gorra. –El portero echaba chispas por los ojos cuando anotaste el segundo.

-Bueno… Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. No había tiempo de pensar.

-No puedo esperar a que mis papás sepan que ganamos.

-Lo sabrán –dijo Tess, llegando al lugar con Saki y el gato. –Lo grabé todo.

-¿Cómo?

-Traje la videocámara.

-Felicidades, hijo –dijo Saki, acercándose con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Mamá, gracias por venir.

-Tenía que venir, Ari. No quería perderme el partido.

-Pero si tenías que hacer horas extra, ¿por qué te dejaron venir?

-El director me dejó venir. Por cierto, te traje un regalo.

-¿Qué?

-Verás, me encontré algo cuando venía para acá. Casi lo atropello, pero el muy pillo no se me quiso soltar –y Saki le dio el gatito a Ariel, quien quedó atónito.

-¡Un gato! ¡Gracias, mamá!

-¿Qué nombre le vas a poner? –preguntó Jaz.

-Déjame pensar.

Y recordando una de sus series de anime favoritas, FLCL, decidió ponerle al gatito el nombre de un personaje que le encantaba.

-Le pondré Ta-kun –dijo Ariel finalmente. Al oír aquello, el gatito se puso a brincar como loco, celebrando que ahora tenía nombre.

-¿Cómo el gato de FLCL?

-Es idéntico, ¿no crees, Jaz?

-Sí…

Y así había un nuevo integrante en la familia y la pandilla de amigos.

**NOTAS:**

-Gracias a Jenny que me recordó que no había un elemento importante en este fic: Un gato… Y por eso regresó uno de los gatos más queridos del foro: Ta-kun ;)

-Me da la impresión de que hubo un diminuto error de concordancia, pues el problema con Anji sucedió el mismo día del partido. Por suerte logré arreglarlo.

-Daisuke podrá ser bastante joven, pero no olviden de quién sacó su talento :P.

-En el videojuego Testament y Anji no se odian, pero aquí haré que un par de amigos se hagan enemigos. ¿Por qué:twisted: Ya lo saben.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Saki sabía que Anji era un problema que crecía cada vez más y no sabía cómo controlarlo. Ella no había querido hacer demasiado escándalo para evitar que Tess se molestara, pero tarde que temprano tendría que hacer algo... Lily notaba que su amiga estaba molesta por algo pero no sabía por qué.

Buenos días, Saki.- saludó Lily, cuando ella se encontró a la mujer a la salida de su casa.- ¿Tan temprano vas de salida?

Buenos días, Lily.- sonrió Saki.- Sí, los entrenamientos son cada vez más temprano. ¿Vas al teatro?

Sí, ya ves como son estas cosas.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Cómo está Alejandra?

Ya está mejor.- respondió Saki.- Tess la llevará al médico hoy después de clases.

¿Regresará tan pronto a la escuela?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Casi tuve que amarrarla a la cama para evitar que fuera ayer.- rió Saki.- Ya sabes como es mi niña.

Así son los míos también.- rió Lily.- Por cierto, hay algo que quisiera comentarte... Quizás no es mi asunto pero... Te he notado algo rara los últimos días, ¿anda todo bien?

Claro.- mintió Saki.- Es solo que, tú sabes, los entrenamientos, lo que le pasó a Alejandra... Son muchas cosas...

Sí, entiendo.- asintió Lily.- Como sea, si necesitas charlar con alguien, solo llámame.

Gracias.- sonrió Saki.

Saki miró a Lily alejarse, dudando en si debería confiarle o no su problema con Anji... Ta-kun, la nueva y querida mascota de Ariel, miró a Saki con ojos acusadores.

No me mires así.- pidió Saki.- No quisiera hablar de eso con nadie.

¡Naa!.- protestó el gatito.

Sí, sé que debería de confesárselo a alguien alguna vez... .- suspiró Saki.

Lily subió a su automóvil y lo encendió. Ese día, James se encargó de llevar a Daisuke y a Jazmín a la escuela, ya que Genzo estaba muy ocupado con las cosas de la Federación. Mine se encargaría de sacar a pasear a Windstar, Phobos, Yue segundo y John segundo, las cuatro mascotas de la familia. A Lily le daba mucha risa el hecho de que cada integrante de la familia Wakabayashi tuviese un perro: Windstar, un golden retrevier, era de Jazmín; Phobos, un pastor alemán, de Daisuke; Yue segundo era un labrador color chocolate, hijo de Yue primero, el perro que tenía Lily cuando ella era más joven; y John segundo era el samoyedo de Genzo, un perro idéntico al que él tuvo cuando fue niño. Cuando el jardín estaba hecho un caos por tanto can, Genzo decía exasperado que iba a dejarles la mansión a los perros y a comprar una nueva para ellos.

En el camino, el celular de Lily comenzó a sonar y automáticamente se activó el "manos libres".

¿Hola?.- habló ella.

Qué tal, Kielo.- saludó una voz de mujer.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Lily sonrió. Solo una persona en el mundo la llamaba así.

Cuanto de no saber de ti, Sam.- dijo Lily.- ¿Qué te has hecho estos años?

Por ahí, dando conciertos alrededor del mundo.- respondió Samael Sorimachi.

Ya, pero al menos podrías darte un espacio para atendernos a nosotros.- reclamó Lily, suavemente.- Daisuke tiene deseos de que su madrina lo vea jugar al sóccer al menos una vez. Por cierto, eres la madrina de Daisuke, por si se te había olvidado.

Tan graciosa como siempre, Kielo.- replicó Samael, con sarcasmo.- No he pasado tantos años lejos...

Eso dices tú.- replicó Lily, riendo.- Si te tardas un poco más en venir, a Daisuke le saldrá barba y bigote.

Si serás exagerada.- bufó Samael.- Como sea, solo quería avisar que iré a Alemania estos días.

¿En verdad?

No, te estoy mintiendo para que me dejes de molestar.

Si serás mala...

Ya, en serio.- dijo Samael.- Iré pronto a Alemania. Tengo deseos de ir a verlos.

¿Vendrá Kazuki contigo?

¿Tú qué crees?

Lily rió y al poco rato colgó el teléfono. Tendría que decirle a Genzo que su sarcástica amiga de toda la vida iría a verlos. Y muy seguramente Daisuke también se sentiría feliz con la noticia. Por algo Samael era la madrina de Daisuke, ambos tenían más o menos el mismo tipo de carácter reservado. Lily llegó al teatro y estacionó su automóvil. Al entrar al teatro, ella se topó con el director.

Hay algo en tu camerino que no te va a gustar.- suspiró él.

¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Lily.

Entra y lo sabrás.

Lily obedeció. Al entrar a su camerino se encontró con que éste estaba atiborrado de toda clase de flores. Y todos, absolutamente todos los ramos, eran de Schneider...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaz estaba tomando entusiasmada sus clases de baile árabe. Ella amaba el baile y no había ninguna clase de esta actividad que Jazmín no tomara: baile árabe, tahitiano, hawaiano, rumba, salsa, mambo, samba, lambada, cumbias, vals y todo lo habido y por haber. Daisuke solía decir que le sorprendía que su hermana tuviese tanto tiempo y cerebro para practicar tantos bailes a la vez.

Ese día había un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, con un curioso peinado hacia atrás, observándola. El joven tenía tiempo de no ver a la chica y se sorprendía de cuánto había crecido. Jaz era la alumna que más se destacaba, se movía con mucha soltura y sus caderas realizaban movimientos que podían resultar demasiado sensuales para una muchacha de su edad. Al finalizar el baile, la profesora les dio un descanso a las muchachas. Jaz se dirigió hacia su mochila y sacó un bote con agua. El joven que la observaba aprovechó para acercarse a ella.

Bien bailado, señorita.- dijo el muchacho, sorprendiéndola.

¿Eh?.- Jazmín respingó.- ¡Ah! ¡Hayate!

Jaz se le dejó ir al muchacho, que no era otro que Hayate Ozhora, el hijo de Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora, grandes amigos de los Wakabayashi. Ambos muchachos se abrazaron muy emocionados.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- Jazmín sonrió, radiante.

_Pasaba por aquí, vi un teléfono cerca y no lo pude resistir_.- canturreó Hayate.- Vaya que has crecido, pequeña.

Ya no soy tan pequeña, ¿verdad?.- rió Jazmín.- Tú también has crecido mucho.

Ni tanto.

Hayate Ozhora era tres años mayor que Jazmín Wakabayashi, dos años mayor que Keiji Misaki y un año y medio mayor que su hermano Daibu Ozhora. Hayate siempre había sido algo así como el "hermano mayor" de Jazmín, ya que ella sabía lo que era ser la mayor, más solo con Hayate podía experimentar lo que era ser protegida por alguien más grande. Jaz quería saber qué había sido de la vida de los Ozhora, pero la profesora de danza indicó que era el fin del descanso. Hayate le dijo a Jazmín que la esperaría hasta el final. La chica regresó a la clase y el muchacho la observó, fascinado. Realmente, Jazmín estaba creciendo y estaba poniéndose tan bella como su madre...

"Será mejor que deje de pensar esas cosas", pensó Hayate. "¡Ella es como mi hermana!".

Y sin embargo, el chico no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la dulce Jaz. Al finalizar la clase, Jaz recogió sus cosas y salió del aula con Hayate.

¿Qué haces aquí en Alemania?.- quiso saber Jazmín.

Pues vengo con papá y con mi hermano.- respondió Daibu.- Mi papá viene buscando al tuyo y pues Daibu y yo no quisimos perder la oportunidad de venir a molestar a nuestros primos favoritos.

Nosotros no somos primos.- rió Jazmín.

No, pero como si lo fueran.- rió Hayate.

El chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Jazmín, en actitud cariñosa. Justo en ese momento Ariel y Alejandra hicieron acto de presencia.

¡Ale!.- exclamó Jaz, feliz de ver a su amiga.- ¡Ya volviste!

Hubiese regresado desde ayer.- protestó Alejandra.- Pero mi madre no me dejó.

Ya veo.- rió Jaz.- Pero necesitabas descansar.

Según...

¡Hola, Ari!.- saludó Jaz, con una enorme sonrisa que lo hizo ponerse colorado a él.- ¿Cómo estás?

Hola, Jaz.- musitó Ariel, mirando de reojo a la chica.- Estoy bien, gracias.

Les presento a Hayate Ozhora.- Jaz señaló al aludido.- Es amigo mío desde la infancia y ha venido de visita desde España.

Alejandra Shadows-Aiza. Eres el hijo de Tsubasa Ozhora, ¿cierto?.- dijo Ale, haciendo una reverencia.

Así es.- sonrió Hayate.- No había tenido el placer de conocerlos, Jaz me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

Mucho gusto.- dijo Ariel, estrechando la mano de Hayate.- Ariel Shadows-Aiza. ¿De verdad Jaz te ha hablado de nosotros?

Y mucho.- asintió Hayate.- Tenía mucho deseos de conocer a los famosos Shadows-Aiza.

Hayate no conocía ni a Ariel ni a Alejandra, solo conocía a Jazmín y a Daisuke porque estos últimos iban de vacaciones con sus padres cuando ellos viajaban a España para visitar a los Ozhora, que como ya dije, son viejos amigos de los Wakabayashi.

¿No han visto a Dai?.- quiso saber Jaz.

Creo que sigue en el club de computación.- respondió Ale.

Ya veo.- dijo Jazmín.- Voy a buscarlo, si no lo saco de ahí, se quedará todo el día...

Voy contigo, pequeña.- anunció Hayate.- Tengo deseos de ver a Daisuke.

¿Te has enterado de que es el portero del club de fútbol?.- preguntó Jazmín, emocionada.- ¡Es tan bueno como papá!

Alejandra carraspeó. Por la emoción de estar con Hayate, a Jazmín por poco y se le olvida la presencia de los otros dos.

No estamos pintados.- gruñó Alejandra.

Lo lamento.- se disculpó Jazmín.- ¡Qué grosera soy! ¿Vienen con nosotros?

Pues sí.- asintió Ale.- Podremos irnos juntos.

Muy bien.

Ariel no decía nada, solo miraba fijamente a Hayate. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el japonés había estado abrazando a Jazmín hacía apenas un rato y que la trataba con mucha familiaridad.

"¿Por qué otra vez estoy sintiendo esto?", pensó Ariel. "Es lo mismo que sentí la vez que Johann invitó a Jazmín a salir...".

Pero el sentimiento en esta ocasión era mucho peor, porque Jazmín nunca le hubiese hecho caso a Johann Schneider, pero con Hayate Ozhora era diferente... Y Ariel lo sabía...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se encontraba firmando papeles y arreglando algunos problemas con los campos de fútbol cuando recibió la visita de Tsubasa. Genzo no esperaba el ver tan de repente a su más querido amigo, y sobraba decir que se puso de lo más contento.

¡Tsubasa!.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a verte, amigo.- sonrió Tsubasa.- ¿Quién lo diría? ¡El Vicepresidente de la Federación Alemana de Fútbol!

Ya ves.- rió Genzo.- Fue una oferta que no pude rechazar. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Hace unas cuantas horas.- respondió Tsubasa.

¿Vienes solo?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No.- negó Tsubasa.- Hayate y Daibu vienen conmigo. Sanae se quedó en España con Akiko. Por cierto que ellas te envían saludos, y también a Lily y a tus hijos.

Gracias.- dijo Genzo.- Muy seguramente a Jazmín le hubiese gustado ver a tu hija...

Y Aki también quería verla.- rió Tsubasa.- Pero está en exámenes finales y no podía faltar.

Ya veo.- asintió Genzo.- ¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

¿No has escuchado los rumores que se corren por ahí?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.

¿Qué clase de rumores?

¿A qué no sabes quién será el nuevo entrenador de la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol?.- anunció Tsubasa.

¡No me digas!.- exclamó Genzo, sorprendido.- ¿Desde cuando?

Bueno, aun no lo soy.- rió Tsubasa.- Pero me hicieron la oferta.

¿Y la piensas aceptar?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No lo sé aun.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Me gustaría hacerlo, pero no sé si quiera dejar España y mi puesto de entrenador del Barcelona...

Te entiendo perfectamente.- suspiró Genzo.- Es difícil tomar una decisión así... Mírame a mí. Soy Vicepresidente de la Federación Alemana de Fútbol en vez de estar en mi propio país, ayudando a las nuevas promesas del sóccer...

Es porque no se te ha presentado una oferta de la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol.- Tsubasa trató de animar a su amigo, ya que Genzo parecía haberse deprimido de pronto.

No solo es eso.- negó Genzo.- Estoy seguro de que si me lo propusiera podría conseguir que alguien me diese un puesto en Japón pero... La razón por la cual acepté el puesto aquí fue por mis hijos. Aunque ni Jazmín ni Daisuke son alemanes, ellos llevan toda su vida viviendo aquí y sería un cambio demasiado drástico para ellos el irnos a vivir a otro país.

Muy poca gente es tan considerada con sus hijos.- sonrió Tsubasa.

No sé si será consideración o miedo de que mis hijos me odien para siempre.- rió Genzo.- Aunque Lily me ha dicho que ella estará dispuesta a irse a donde sea que esté mi sueño. Ella puede triunfar en cualquier lado, aquí o en Japón, por eso me dice que si deseo regresar a mi país, que lo hagamos. Pero aun no lo sé.

Pues estamos en la misma situación.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Yo tampoco sé si debo marcharme de España, a sabiendas de que mis hijos me odiarán por hacer que abandonen todo lo que conocen...

Pero Hayate y Daibu ya casi son adultos.- replicó Genzo.- Con ellos no creo que haya problema...

No, pero con Akiko sí.- rió Tsubasa.

Ambos hombres siguieron hablando de fútbol, familia y trabajo. La secretaria de Genzo se puso algo nerviosa cuando vio llegar a Lucía al lugar.

Busco a Genzo Wakabayashi.- anunció Lucía, aunque la secretaría ya lo sabía.

Está ocupado.- respondió la mujer.

¿Con su esposa?.- Lucía esbozó una sonrisa malévola.- Para lo que me importa.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Lucía entró a la oficina de Genzo, aunque se llevó un buen chasco ya que Genzo estaba ocupado con Tsubasa.

Como te habrás dado cuenta, estoy ocupado, Lucía.- anunció Genzo, triunfal.- Te agradeceré que vengas a verme otro día.

Lucía le aventó una mirada cargada de odio y desdén, antes de darse la vuelta e irse, ignorando completamente a Ozhora.

¿Tu pretendienta?.- se burló Tsubasa.

Ni te imaginas.- bufó Genzo.

De alguna manera tendría que hacerle Genzo para evitar que Lucía regresara a visitarlo. Si Lily se llegaba a enterar de que la mujer seguía rondando a su marido, las cosas se podrían poner muy feas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tess no podía concentrarse. Tenía ante sí los exámenes que habían presentado sus alumnos, pero no podía ni leerlos siquiera...

Él sabía que Anji estaba rondando a Saki. Su Saki. Y eso lo ponía furioso. Theseus Shadows era un hombre racional y calmado, excepto cuando alguien trataba de arrebatarle lo que él más quería...

Entonces sí podría convertirse en un verdadero demonio.

**Notas:**

No sé como se llama la canción que dice: "_Pasaba por aquí, vi un teléfono cerca y no lo pude resistir_", ni tampoco quién la canta originalmente, pero yo la he escuchado con un grupo llamado Mexicanto.

"Kielo" significa Lily Del Valle, en finlandés. Gracias a Samael por el dato.

Nunca lo aclaré, pero Genzo es el Vicepresidente de la Federación Alemana de Sóccer, ya que su familia y él viven en Alemania. No hubiese tenido lógica si Genzo hubiese sido Vicepresidente de la Federación Japonesa XD.

Samael Nieminen (o Samael Sorimachi XD) es un personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim. Oficialmente, Samael es la madrina de Daisuke.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV.- por Saki Aiza.**

Los celos estaban afectando a la familia Shadows-Aiza.

Tess por un lado y Ariel por el otro.

Al fin harto de no poder concentrarse en su trabajo, Tess se apartó del escritorio, hastiado. No podía sacarse de la mente la odiosa idea de que Anji haría lo que fuera por quitarle a Saki, pero tampoco quería que sus hijos se enteraran de aquello a pesar que Anji los conocía y les simpatizaba. Él sabía que Saki no estaba interesada en lo absoluto en Anji, por más expresivo y elegante que fuera, y él, Theseus Shadows fuera alguien más bien reservado y oscuro. Sin embargo, no se sentía tranquilo.

Por otro lado, Ariel no podía evitar sentirse incómodo al ver a Hayate muy cerca de Jazmín mientras iban al salón de clases. Él se quedó callado mientras Alejandra escuchaba con interés lo que Hayate y Jaz hablaban.

-…y Akiko no pudo venir porque está en exámenes finales. Por supuesto, como Daibu y yo vinimos, poco faltó para que ella hiciera una pataleta de esas.

-No me extraña. Hace siglos que no nos vemos.

-Cosas de chicas.

-¿Y Daibu?

-Bueno, él está ahora mismo con Papá, así que creo que deben de estar visitando al tuyo.

-Ah… ya llegamos –y Jaz tocó a la puerta del Club de Sistemas, pero nadie le abrió. Como había sospechado, sólo Daisuke estaba allí, navegando en la Internet.

-Oye, Dai, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Jazmín, al fin desesperándose y abriendo la puerta.

-Haciendo un pastel –respondió éste lacónicamente. –Obvio que estoy navegando en Internet.

-No tienes que ser tan grosero, Dai –dijo Alejandra, ofuscándose. –Sobre todo porque tienes visita.

El misterioso Wakabayashi se volteó y se sorprendió al ver a Hayate. Claro, sólo fue capaz de mencionar el nombre del chico Ozora antes de apresurarse a apagar el computador y salir con la gente que había ido a recogerlo.

-¿Cómo has estado, Daisuke-kun? –preguntó Hayate como si nada.

-Bien. ¿Y tus hermanos?

-Aki se quedó en Barcelona y Daibu está con mi papá. De hecho creo que van a tu casa en este instante.

-Jaz, nos tenemos que ir –dijo Ariel, su voz un poco alterada. –Ale y yo tenemos que irnos temprano a casa.

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos, incluyendo a Alejandra.

-Sí… Tenemos que irnos a casa temprano. Órdenes de mi mamá –y después de despedirse de todos, Ariel se fue, seguido de Alejandra, que no entendía nada.

-Adiós, Ari –dijo Jaz, que no sabía cómo sentirse en ese instante: si contenta porque los hermanos Ozora estaban en Alemania o confundida por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo, Jaz? Se veía nervioso –dijo Hayate, rascándose la barbilla.

-Vaya uno a saber. Ariel es a veces más misterioso que Daisuke –respondió la chica, confundida.

-Ni tan misterioso –dijo Daisuke, enarcando una de sus cejas.

-Bueno… ¿Vamos a tu casa o qué? Apuesto a que tus padres deben de estar esperándote.

-Sí, supongo –y Jaz, Dai y Hayate se fueron a casa de los dos primeros. Entretanto, Alejandra le reclamó a su hermano por mentir.

-¿Qué te pasa, eh? Pareciera como si fueras un marido celoso, ¿sabes? Al lado tuyo Othello era fresco y descomplicado.

-No es nada…

-No creas que nací ayer, cabeza hueca –dijo Alejandra, dándole un fuerte pisotón a su hermano. –Es obvio que estás celoso.

-¡Ay! Es que sé que Jaz no saldría con Johann ni porque él fuera la última Coca-Cola premiada del desierto de La Guajira, pero no sé por qué me molesta que Ozora Hayate actúe así con Jaz…

-¿Y es que acaso tienes el derecho de elegir los amigos de ella?

-No…

-¡Entonces deja ya de ser un idiota, Ariel! Deja de celarla. Si ni siquiera son novios…

-Sí… Tienes razón –admitió Ariel finalmente. –Otra vez estoy actuando como idiota.

-----

Por otro lado, ya la grabación del CD de Saki estaba por terminar, pero ahora había otro asunto por arreglar: El video del primer sencillo.

-¿Qué se va a hacer en el video? –preguntó Saki, pues estaba con el productor, el director y muchas otras personas en la sala de juntas.

-Bueno, como _Espejismo _es movida, pienso que podríamos mezclar algo futurista con algo de baile –dijo el productor. –El problema es… ¿Quién más podría salir en el video?

Así siguieron discutiendo, y ya tenían la idea muy clara… Pero tendrían que salir dos hombres diferentes para cada escena, pues en la una Saki saldría con un traje negro que aunque no revelador, era algo ajustado, y en la otra escena saldría con un grupo detrás bailando y en algunas escenas de esa parte bailando con alguien al ritmo de la canción… Vestida con pantalones anchos y una ombliguera blanca. Al menos esa era la idea.

-¡Tengo una idea! –dijo Saki finalmente. –Para la parte del pasillo y la 'sala de máquinas' podría pedirle a Tess que salga. Estoy segura de que fuera de aceptar, eso haría que su vieja chispa de músico despierte.

-¿Y quién más…?

-Tendría que preguntarle si querría –y por un momento Saki salió de la sala de juntas y marcó a un celular.

-Hola, Wakabayashi-kun.

-¿_Quién es_?

-No me digas que ya olvidaste a tu vieja amiga la futbolista colombiana.

-_Ah… Saki. Creí que eras otra persona._

-Lo dudo. Sigo siendo la misma. Llamo para preguntarte una cosa.

-¿_Qué es_?

-Pasa que voy a grabar el video del primer sencillo de mi nuevo CD… Y necesito a alguien que sepa bailar.

-_Pues le digo a Lily entonces… Pero creo que va a estar ocupada._

_-Baka…_ Me refiero a ti.

-¡_Pero si no sé bailar_! –Wakabayashi gritó a través del celular.

-No me mientas. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y hemos estado en fiestas incluso desde antes que te ennoviaras con Lily. Somos casi hermanos… Y recuerdo que eras de los pocos que sabían bailar bien.

-_Estoy oxidado._

-Esas cosas no se olvidan. Créeme. Creí que había olvidado bailar, pero no es así. Anda, Wakabayashi-kun… Que no va a ser nada comprometedor. Es como si bailaras en una fiesta.

-_Vale. Voy en un rato allá._

-_Arigato gozaimasu_! ¡Nos vemos aquí entonces!

-_Claro. Adiós –_y se terminó la llamada. Momentos después Saki marcó al celular de su esposo, aunque éste se demoró en contestar.

-¿_Hola_? _Habla Shadows._

-Hola, Tess.

-¡_Saki_! ¿_Te pasó algo_?

-No. Estoy muy bien. Sólo llamaba a preguntarte una cosita.

-¿_Qué es_?

-Voy a grabar el video del primer sencillo y necesito un bailarín con el que me pueda acoplar al 100. Ya tengo otro, pero con él la cosa no es tan complicada.

-¿_Quién es el otro que bailará_?

-Wakabayashi-kun.

-_Tú sabrás por qué lo elegiste, pero, _¿_para qué me llamaste_?

-Ya te dije. Una parte del video es futurista y creo que tú serías perfecto para ello. Además, yo no sería capaz de usar los pasos en esa instancia con Wakabayashi-kun.

-_Y eso que tú y él son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo._

-Sí, pero… -y Saki se animó a decirlo al fin. –No podría bailar sensualmente con él. No soy capaz… Y contigo es mucho más fácil.

-_Ah, ya… _-y Tess dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. Sin embargo, el tono de la risa del suizo no le agradó a Saki. Como músico que era, la colombiana se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con sólo escuchar la risa de su esposo.

-Tess, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿_Por qué la pregunta_?

-No soy tonta. Algo en tu voz denota que no andas bien.

-_Sé que no eres tonta, Saki… Sin embargo, sabes que estoy preocupado por lo que Anji pueda hacer._

-Y lo más extraño es que él no ha aparecido por aquí desde hace días.

-_Por acá tampoco…_

-Igual trataré de no estar sola. Ya llamé a Wakabayashi-kun para que venga. ¿Podrías venir también? Así nos iríamos juntos también.

-_Voy para allá –_y Tess colgó.

-----

Entretanto, Ari y Alejandra caminaban hacia su casa. Después de haber admitido que era un idiota, Ariel se mantuvo callado, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco en vano. Entretanto, Alejandra cantaba una canción que le encantaba.

-_C'mon, c'mon, turn a little faster. C'mon, c'mon, the world will follow after. C'mon, c'mon, 'coz everybody's after love… _(**Accidentally in Love** de Counting Crows… ¿Viste Shrek 2?)

-Estás animada…

-Ni que fuera caricatura.

-Olvídalo –y Ariel volvió a su meditabunda y triste actitud. Cuando llegaron a casa, se sorprendieron de ver que sólo Ta-kun y Zio estaban ahí.

-¡Naaaa! –exclamó el gatito, saltando al hombro de su amito.

-Hola, Ta-kun.

-Hola, gatito lindo –dijo Alejandra, imitando a Piolín. -¿Y papá?

-Na, na –el gatito negó con la cabeza.

-Debe ser que no está –y Ariel se dirigió a la cocina. En efecto, había una nota con la letra de Tess, avisando que volvería un poco tarde, pues tenía que ir al estudio de grabación.

-Así que papá y mamá se demoran. ¿Qué vamos a cenar, Ari?

-No sé por qué te preocupas. Ambos sabemos cocinar, ¿no?

-Pues…

-No te preocupes. O podemos cocinar o romper nuestras alcancías y pedir algo de comer.

-¡Ni loca que estuviera! Prefiero ahorrar mi plata para comprarme ese video de anime que tanto quiero.

-Vale –y entre los dos chicos se prepararon un _omelette._

Rato después, tanto Ariel como Alejandra estaban haciendo sus deberes, pero un graznido del cuervo de Tess les asustó.

"¿Qué pasará como para que Zio esté nerviosa?" –pensó Ariel, yendo hacia la percha del ave. Otra vez Zio graznó, y de un salto se subió al hombro del chico. "Creo que tiene un mal presentimiento."

Alejandra no había oído nada, pero su hermano tenía un oído sensible, por lo que estuvo atento a cualquier sonido sospechoso.

El ladrido del perro del vecino de al lado… Una puerta cerrándose… Alguien metiendo algo en el buzón de la casa Shadows-Aiza…

-¡Eso es! –y Ariel abrió la puerta… Para ver que Anji estaba dejando algo en el buzón. Por supuesto, lo reconoció de inmediato, pero Zio se lanzó hacia el japonés como flecha.

-¿Qué rayos…? –murmuró Anji antes que el cuervo lo atacara. Ariel trató desesperadamente de detener a Zio, pero no sólo el cuervo hembra había atacado al 'amigo' de su padre; Ta-kun también se había lanzado al ataque.

-¡No! ¡Zio, Ta-kun, deténganse en este instante! –dijo el chico al fin, gritando y lastimándose la garganta. Por suerte ambos animales hicieron caso y volvieron a la casa. –Lo siento, señor Mito… Es que no sé por qué lo atacaron.

-No te preocupes –dijo el japonés. –Sólo vine a dejar una carta aquí para tu padre. Es probable que las mascotas de tu casa hayan creído que yo era un ladrón.

Aunque la verdad era que Anji sospechaba que Testament había aleccionado a Zio para atacarlo… Pero si así era, ¿por qué el gatito también le mordió la pantorrilla?

El japonés se fue, dejando a Ariel algo preocupado. El chico entró a la casa, y vio que Zio otra vez estaba en su percha y Ta-kun en la cocina comiéndose algunas croquetas.

"¿Por qué atacaron al señor Mito? Ni que fuera una mala persona… ¿O sí?" –e impulsado por la curiosidad, el chico Shadows sacó lo que Anji había puesto en el buzón. En efecto, iba dirigida a Tess, y el chico no se atrevió a abrir la carta, pues buen sabía que la curiosidad mató al pato (recuerden que adoro los gatos).

Por lo tanto Ariel dejó la carta sobre el escritorio de Tess y subió a su habitación a terminar sus deberes.

-----

Por otro lado, Lily estaba conversando con Tsubasa, mientras Hayate, Daibu, Daisuke y Jazmín estaban en su propia conversación, en la habitación de Jaz.

-… y Akiko le dijo que si no la dejaba en paz le diría a papá que anotara un gol con su cabeza –dijo Daibu, el hermano de Hayate. Prácticamente idéntico a él y a su padre y tío, Daibu tenía un rasgo poco usual en los Ozora-Nakasawa: Era una polvorilla, y además llevaba puesta una boina al revés (como Jun en _Proyecto K5_ o Twister en _Rocket Power_).

-Esa frase me suena –admitió Jaz, hasta que recordó que se la oyó decir a la mamá de Ariel. -¡Ya sé! ¿Saben quién es Saki Aiza?

-Me parecer haber oído algo de ella… -dijo Hayate, rascándose la barbilla. -¿No es una futbolista colombiana?

-Además de músico –agregó Daibu, quien era un adicto a la música.

-Y además es la mamá de Ariel y Alejandra –dijo Daisuke, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno… ¿Qué con ella?

-Una vez le oí a ella decir algo parecido a otra persona.

-Debe ser de temperamento fuerte entonces –dijo Hayate.

-No… Para nada. En realidad es muy amiga de mis padres y es muy buena con nosotros.

Hayate y Daibu se encogieron de hombros. Los Wakabayashi sabían qué decían.

-Oye… Con respecto a tu amigo Ariel, me dio la impresión que estaba celoso.

-Pueda que sí, pueda que no –dijo Daisuke.

-No creo… Sencillamente es algo tímido –respondió Jazmín. –Además, él no tendría por qué celarme.

-En eso no estoy de acuerdo –murmuró el mayor de los Ozora, aunque nadie alcanzó a escucharle.

-Rayos… Por ir con papá no conocí a tus amigos, Jaz –dijo Daibu, chascando los dedos. –Pero bueno, supongo que mañana será.

-Eso espero. Además, Dai y Ari tiene entrenamiento de fútbol mañana.

-¿Acaso él también juega fútbol?

-De tal palo tal astilla.

-¿Acaso el papá de él es futbolista?

-No –respondió Daisuke, sin dejarle tiempo de contestar a su hermana. –En realidad es músico, y además es mi profesor en la escuela.

-Ah… Cierto que nos dijiste que la mamá de él es futbolista.

-Y una buena, por cierto.

Sin embargo, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Hayate-kun, Daibu-kun, ya nos vamos –dijo Tsubasa a través de la puerta.

-Sí, papá –y después de despedirse de Jaz y Dai, Hayate y Daibu se fueron con su padre, aunque Hayate le dio un amistoso abrazo a la chicha Wakabayashi.

-Nos veremos mañana.

Sin embargo, Jaz se sorprendió de no ver a su padre en casa.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está mi papá? –preguntó ella a Lily.

-Pasa que Saki le pidió un favor importante y fue a la disquera donde ella está trabajando.

-¿Y eso?

-Sabes que ella y tu papá son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabe una cosa que sólo ella, tu papá y yo sabemos bien. Por eso ella le pidió un favor importante.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Bueno… -Lily comenzó a decir, como si tuviera un chisme muy importante que contar (y que conste que no es chismosa) –Pasa que tu papá va a salir en el video del primer sencillo de Saki… Bailando.

-¿Y le permitiste hacer eso como si nada?

-Sé que nada malo va a pasar. Saki es como una hermana para tu papá.

-Y eso que ella ya tiene un hermano. Eso me lo contó Ariel.

-Así es.

-¿Y no crees que habrá problemas con la otra gente allá?

-No lo creo. Saki sabe cómo dejar a la gente en su lugar… -y en ese momento recordó la extraña actitud de su amiga. Algo parecía no andar bien con ella, pero no sabía qué era.

-¿Mamá?

-Ah, lo siento, hija. Me distraje por un instante.

-Se nota.

-----

Entretanto, Genzo, Saki y Tess estaban en la disquera, hablando del plan. Genzo se sintió muy aliviado al saber de los planes del video, pues aunque Saki era casi como una hermana para él, no sabría cómo responderle a Lily si le hubiera tocado la parte 'futurista.' Tess aceptó fácilmente el participar en el video, aunque tendría que hablar con la escuela para que le pusieran un suplente mientras tanto.

-No saben cuánto se los agradezco a los dos, muchachos –dijo la colombiana. –Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

-Bueno… Al menos Lily estuvo de acuerdo. Sin embargo, tendré que meterme a clases intensivas de baile una vez más. Como te dije, estoy oxidado, y es que desde que soy padre no he ido a una sola fiesta.

-Y no sólo por ello. Tu trabajo es difícil –admitió Tess. –Aunque bueno, tampoco he ido a fiestas de esas desde que estaba en la universidad.

-Pero sí bailabas en los videos de tus canciones.

-Rara vez.

-En todo caso… Me huele a que nos va a ir bien.

-Yo pienso lo mismo –dijo otra voz, sorprendiendo a los tres. Uno de los tres estaba confundido, mientras que los otros dos estaban de mal humor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Anji? –dijo Tess, frío como el hielo.

-Vaya manera de saludar a un viejo amigo, Testament –dijo Anji, sonriendo cínicamente.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó Genzo en un susurro a Saki.

-¿Recuerdas cuando alguien me cortó la llamada? Fue él. Era antes un amigo de Tess, pero ahora llegó a causar problemas.

-Veo… Además se nota que es japonés.

-Él mancha el honor de los del país del Sol Naciente.

Entretanto, Anji dijo sencillamente que había ido a ver a Saki, pero Tess no era un tonto.

-Sé a qué viniste, Anji. Ni creas que dejaré que te acerques a mi esposa otra vez.

-¿Y cómo piensas detenerlo si tu humilde trabajo de profesor no te da tiempo para nada?

-No me busques que me vas a encontrar…

-Pues ya que me viste, vete por donde viniste –dijo Saki, enojada. –Y si vuelves a intentar hacerme algo, Mito Anji, juro que te va a costar.

-Pagaría cualquier precio, Saki. Ya te lo dije y no lo voy a repetir.

-No sé quién seas, y no sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero no soporto que se metan con mis amigos –Genzo dijo finalmente. –Si es necesario, intervendré para defender a mi amiga Saki.

Por supuesto, Anji reconoció a Genzo.

-Vaya, si es el mismísimo Wakabayashi Genzo. Me sorprende que te ofrezcas a defender a Saki cuando mundo y medio sabe que no ves más allá de tu familia y tus propios intereses.

Sin embargo, ya Saki estaba harta. Tan rápida como era, corrió y le propinó una patada a Anji en la espalda como si rematara con su más poderoso disparo. Si él hubiese estado alerta, podría haber detenido a la colombiana gracias a sus habilidades para las artes marciales, pero Saki lo cogió por sorpresa y cayó al suelo.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí o a mi familia, Mito Anji. Ya me harté de que me aceches como un cazador a su presa. Si no puedes entender que estoy felizmente casada, entonces vete al diablo –dijo la futbolista, furiosa.

-Está bien… Está bien. Sé cuándo rendirme –y Anji se fue del lugar, con una mano sobre su espalda.

Pero eso no sería lo último que verían de él—el problema estaba apenas empezando.

NOTAS:

-_Othello_ es una obra de Shakespeare, cuyo protagonista es un marido extremadamente celoso. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabían.

-Gracias a Lily por darme permiso para poner a Wakabayashi-kun a bailar.

-¿Por qué Zio y Ta-kun atacaron a Anji? Yo creo que fue instinto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Genzo salió del estudio, con mal sabor de boca. Ese tal Anji había molestado a Saki y había puesto a Tess de muy mal humor. Al menos las escenas preliminares de los bailes no habían quedado tan mal. Tess y Saki bailaron muy bien la escena de la danza sensual, aun cuando se notaba que el primero seguía de mal humor, y pues la parte en donde Genzo bailaba con Saki se vio más bien como un agradable baile entre dos viejos amigos.

"Todavía me sorprende que Lily haya aceptado, con lo celosa que es", pensó Genzo, divertido. "Aunque bueno, se trata de Saki, con ella sabe que no hay problema, pero si hubiera sido Lucía... ¡Ja! Muy seguramente Lily la habría mandado a freír espárragos muy, pero muy lejos".

Genzo abrió la puerta de su automóvil cuando sintió que alguien llegaba por detrás. Por instinto, Genzo se dio la vuelta a la defensiva, dispuesto a lanzar un puñetazo.

¡Oye! Está bien que me guardes rencor, ¿ pero no crees que exageras?.- exclamó Schneider, alzando las manos para contener a Genzo.

Ah, eres tú.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Qué quieres?

Solo hacerte una invitación, querido amigo.- respondió Karl.

¿Cuál?

Bueno, pues se que la obra de Lily está por estrenarse, así que quería invitarlos a todos ustedes a una fiesta que daré en mi casa en su honor.

¿Vas a organizarle una fiesta a mi esposa?.- preguntó Genzo, a quien no le hizo nada de gracia el asunto.

Es en honor a ella y a todo el elenco.- sonrió Karl, a manera de disculpa.- Creo que no lo sabes, pero yo soy uno de los patrocinadores.

Lo sé perfectamente.- gruñó Genzo.- Y me gustaría saber el por qué patrocinas una obra de teatro si nunca te ha interesado en lo más mínimo.

Uno adquiere intereses con el tiempo.- Karl se encogió de hombros.

Claro, Genzo ya sabía qué clase de "intereses" tenía Schneider.

Y no se te olvide llevar también a tus hijos.- añadió Karl.- Johann estará ansioso de ver a Jazmín.

Sobre mi cadáver.- murmuró Genzo.

¿Disculpa?

Nada.

Como sea.- Schneider volvió a encogerse de hombros.- Y mi hija Lori también estará ahí. Creo que ella y tu hijo son compañeros de clase.

Claro, algo así le había dicho Lily a Genzo, que Daisuke se llevaba bien con una Schneider, pero tal y como Lily lo había dicho, Genzo no encontraba problema alguno en eso. Para Genzo, los problemáticos eran los Schneider hombres, no las mujeres.

Sí, lo sé.- contestó Genzo.- En fin, gracias por la invitación, veré con Lily si podremos ir.

Será la misma noche del estreno, así que no me puedes decir que vas a estar ocupado.- replicó Schneider.- ¿Qué otra cosa importante podrían tener ese mismo día?

Genzo no supo qué responder, así que se dedicó a gruñir.

Quizás Lily se sienta muy cansada.- comentó él.- Y ya sabes que no le gustan mucho las fiestas.

Ni a ti tampoco, pero hay cosas que ella debe hacer como la actriz famosa que es, le guste o no.- replicó Schneider.- Los espero a las diez en punto, sin réplicas.

Schneider se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Iba Genzo a replicar que las diez era una hora muy tarde para que sus hijos estuvieran en fiestas, pero supo que no tendría caso seguir discutiendo.

Lily, por su parte, charlaba por teléfono con Sanae Ozhora.

Tus hijos están muy bien.- comentó Lily.- Ellos y Tsubasa se están quedando con nosotros. Imagínate: pensaban irse a un hotel.

Supongo que no quieren causar problemas.- rió Sanae.

Pues no los causan.- replicó Lily.- ¿Vendrás para el estreno de mi obra?

Claro que sí, no me lo perdería por nada.- contestó Sanae.- Y espero que guardes también un boleto para Akiko.

¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo crees que dejaría fuera a mi ahijada?.- rió Lily.- Además de que Jazmín se muere de deseos de verla. Por cierto que la veo muy entusiasmada por Hayate.

Él también tenía muchos deseos de verla.- confesó Sanae.- A todos en general, pero creo que quien más le causaba emoción era Jazmín.

Anda, que pensaré que tu hijo anda detrás de mi niña.- comentó Lily, de broma.

No te preocupes, que yo he pensado lo mismo.- rió Sanae.

Las dos mujeres continuaron intercambiando información sobre sus vidas y al poco rato, el timbre de la casa de los Wakabayashi sonó.

Debo dejarte.- dijo Lily.- Te estaremos esperando.

Allá esteremos dentro de poco.- dijo Sanae.- Salúdame a mi esposo e hijos y diles que más les vale que se porten bien si no quieren que les vaya muy, pero muy mal.

Lo haré.- Lily rió y colgó el teléfono.

Mine llegó a decirle que la señora Misaki estaba ahí. Lily le dijo que la hiciera pasar a la sala. Mine obedeció y dijo que llevaría un poco de té.

Hola, Alisse.- saludó Lily.- ¿A qué debo el motivo de tu visita?

Deja de lado la formalidad, que sabes que me molesta.- gruñó Alisse.

No cambias nada.- rió Lily.- ¿Qué haces?

Nada, me aburro, por eso vine a buscarte, para aburrirnos juntas.- respondió Alisse.- Keiji y Sophie andan por ahí en compañía de tus hijos y de los clones de Tsubasa Ozhora.

¿Y Taro?.- quiso saber Lily.

Me gustaría saberlo.- gruñó Alisse.

Ya veo.- Lily rió.

Mine llegó con el té y lo sirvió. Alisse notó que Lily estaba algo rara.

¿Te pasa algo?.- quiso saber la chilena.

Es solo que... .- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Es Schneider.

No me digas.- gruñó Alisse.- ¿Volvió al ataque?

Desde hace rato.- suspiró Lily.- Solo que lo he estado ignorando pero no sé por cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar.

¿Qué hizo esta vez?.- inquirió Alisse.

Pues aparte de visitarme a cada rato, llamarme por teléfono y mandarme cincuenta ramos de rosas, nada.- gruñó Lily.

¿Tanto así?.- se sorprendió Alisse.- ¿Y el Wakys lo sabe?

Nunca vas a dejar de llamarlo así, ¿verdad?.- sonrió Lily.

Ni aunque tenga 80 años.- replicó Alisse.- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Se lo has dicho o no?

Casi todo.- confesó Lily.- Menos lo de los cincuenta ramos, porque eso apenas pasó hace unos cuantos días y aun estoy pensando en si debo decírselo o no.

Si se lo dices, hay muchas posibilidades de que deje a Karl en estado de coma.- rió Alisse.

Por eso no he dicho nada.- suspiró Lily.- Ya de por sí Genzo anda medio tenso por eso...

Y se pondrá peor...

Tú lo has dicho...

Las dos mujeres continuaron hablando. Alisse aparentemente no tenía problemas con Taro, pero había por ahí una reportera que no dejaba de acosarlo para que le diera una entrevista.

Y tengo ganas de sacarle los ojos.- comentó Alisse.- Pero nada más.

¿Nada más?.- Lily rió.- Mira qué buena eres.

Es que se pasa.- gruñó Alisse.- ¡Le habla a la medianoche!

Quizás lo que tengas que hacer es regalarle un reloj.- sugirió Lily.

¿A quién vas a regalarle un reloj, Alisse?.- quiso saber Taro, quien en esos momento llegaba a la sala en compañía de Genzo.

A nadie.- respondió Alisse, rápidamente.- ¿En dónde estabas?

Jugando fútbol con Tsubasa.- rió Misaki.- Perdóname, es solo que fue repentino y no te quise avisar porque no sería por mucho tiempo pero...

Pero se te pasó el tiempo jugando.- suspiró Alisse.- Siempre te pasa.

¿Y Tsubasa?.- preguntó Lily.

Afuera, jugando con los chicos.- respondió Genzo.

Taro besó a Alisse y Genzo hizo lo propio con Lily.

Espero que no te moleste tener invitados a cenar.- comentó Genzo a su esposa.- Porque les dije a todos que podían quedarse.

No hay problema.- sonrió Lily.- Le diré a Mine que ponga mesa para... Eh... ¿Once?

Doce.- rió Genzo.

¿Doce? ¿Conté mal?.- se sorprendió Lily.- A ver, si seremos nosotros dos, Jazmín y Daisuke, los cuatro Misaki, los tres Ozhora... Son once, ¿no?

Doce, porque te olvidas de Kirei.- replicó Genzo.

¿Kirei está aquí?.- Lily sonrió.- ¿En dónde?

En el vestíbulo, terminando de saludar a mi ahijado.- replicó la aludida, quien en esos momentos llegaba al lugar.

¡Sam!.- Lily se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su amiga.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, gracias.- Samael, como siempre, se portó distante.- Buenas tardes, señores Misaki.

Alisse y Taro saludaron a Samael, quien no cambiaba por nada su expresión seria.

¿Sabes? Hay que invitar también a los Shadows-Aiza.- comentó Lily a Genzo.- Y así estaremos todos juntos.

Me parece una buena idea.- apoyó Genzo.

Por cierto.- quiso saber Samael, cuando todos se sentaron.- ¿Cómo es eso de que Genzo va a salir en un videoclip?

¿El Wakys en un videoclip?.- exclamaron Alisse y Taro.- ¿Cómo es eso?

¿Cómo te enteraste?.- Genzo estaba sorprendido.

Lo ha de haber publicado algún periódico.- gruñó Lily.

O sea que es cierto.- se burló Samael.- ¿Cuándo cambiaste los guantes de portero por los zapatos de baile?

Mientras Genzo soportaba la burla de sus amigos, afuera Tsubasa jugaba al sóccer con los chicos, mientras que Jazmín y Sophie echaban porras.

¡Vamos, Hayate!.- gritaba Jazmín, emocionada.- ¡Tú puedes!

Vaya que Hayate se puso muy guapo.- comentó Sophie.- O sea, Daibu no está nada mal, pero Hayate se ve mucho mejor.

¿Sí, verdad?.- sonrió Jazmín.- Tenía años de no verlo. ¡Nunca pensé que diría que mi hermano mayor está muy guapo!

Creí que el que te gustaba era Ariel.- comentó Sophie, de pronto.

Jazmín dejó de sonreír súbitamente. El comentario de Sophie le cayó como un golpe en el estómago.

Ariel es mi amigo, ya te lo dije muchas veces.- replicó Jazmín, muy seria.

Sí, claro, no sé cuando se van a animar a dejar esa mentira.- bufó Sophie.- Si es de lo más obvio que los dos se gustan y mucho.

En ese momento, Hayate le anotó un estupendo gol a Daisuke. Los Tsubasa festejaron, pero Jazmín se ahorró el festejo porque antes que todo ella debía apoyar a su hermano. Sin embargo, Hayate pasó a un lado de ella y le lanzó un beso atrevido. Jazmín se puso roja hasta la punta de las orejas.

Y parece que también le gustas a alguien más.- comentó Sophie, para quien no había pasado desapercibida la mirada que Hayate le dirigió a Jazmín.

Ya deja de alucinar.- pidió Jazmín, sintiendo un rubor repentino.- Si Ariel es mi mejor amigo, Hayate es como mi hermano.

Y sin embargo, la chica Wakabayashi sintió en su interior una sensación extraña hacia Hayate Ozhora. A ella le gustaba Ariel, eso quedaba más que claro para su corazón, pero no entendía como era que éste se ponía a latir como loco cada vez que Hayate le sonreía...

**Notas:**

Lo dicho, Hayate y Jazmín son muy unidos, no es raro que ambos sientan cierta atracción el uno por la otra aunque se traten como hermanos.

¿El final se acerca ya? Quizás.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

Entretanto, en la casa de los Shadows-Aiza, Ariel y Jazmín ya estaban profundamente dormidos cuando Saki y Tess llegaron. Aún se notaba el mal humor del profesor, y Saki no se veía cómoda.

-Al menos el baile salió como queríamos… Incluso con tu mal humor a flor de piel –Saki comentó, mientras dejaba su bolso en el armario.

-Te agradecería que no recalcaras mi estado de ánimo, Saki.

-Lo siento, Theseus. Pero te agradecería que no desquites tu estado de ánimo conmigo. A pesar de todo, no soy la culpable.

-¡Eso lo sé…! Digo, lo sé. Es sólo que pensar que Anji tuvo el descaro de venir a fastidiarte y conmigo y Wakabayashi presentes…

-Tú mismo lo dijiste. Es un descarado.

Sin embargo, la cantante y futbolista colombiana tuvo un mareo y por suerte no se cayó.

-¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes, Karasu-chan. Se me fueron las luces.

-¿Acaso no comiste bien hoy?

-¿Que si comí bien? Hoy no tuve apetito para nada.

Tess se golpeó la frente.

-No me extraña. Recuéstate; te prepararé un poco de sopa.

-Gracias, Karasu-chan… -respondió la joven, mientras su esposo bajó a la cocina. Justo en el mesón estaba el correo que Ariel había encontrado en el buzón, y entre las cartas estaba lo que Anji había dejado ahí.

"Una carta dirigida a mí… Tengo un pésimo presentimiento sobre esto. Será mejor leerla de una vez; si no la leo podría terminar enloquecido por la curiosidad" –y Tess abrió el sobre.

"Testament:

En estos instantes sé que sufres de un odio incontenible hacia mí… Pero es mejor que sepas las cosas de una vez por todas.

Siempre estuve enamorado de la mujer que ahora es tu feliz esposa. Sé que vas a decir que yo iba tras Baiken, pero hay una cosa que nunca supiste y de la cual me enteré casualmente sobre ella: Ella es del otro bando. Ya con esto en mi mente seguí fingiendo que me gustaba nuestra amiga, pero la verdad es que Saki siempre fue, es y será la única mujer que amé y amo.

Desde este momento te ruego que la mantengas a tu lado… Porque he decidido verla una última vez e irme a Japón… Porque tengo cáncer.

Cuídala o te pesará

Mito Anji."

Al terminar de leerla, Tess rompió la carta y la botó a la basura. Ese desgraciado había acechado a su mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo y él no se la creía… Pero también algo le afligía. Su supuesto amigo sufría de cáncer.

¿En qué parte?

Sin embargo, no podía, no debía sentir lástima por el hombre que acosaba a Saki. Sacudió la cabeza, aclaró sus ideas y se puso a preparar la sopa para Saki (de hecho estaba tan cansado que decidió nada más hacer una sopa _ramen_ instantánea).

Cuando ya estuvo lista la sopa, Tess llegó a la habitación con el tazón y unos _hashi_.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Saki al ver la cara de acontecimiento de su esposo.

-No, no es nada, Saki.

-No me mientas.

-No te miento. Anda, tómate la sopa que si no te desmayas.

-Está bien –y Saki le hizo caso al suizo.

-----

Entretanto, Ariel estaba profundamente dormido, pero se movía de un lado para otro. Tenía pesadillas.

-No, no… No… No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –exclamó él, empapado de sudor, despertándose por causa de su propio grito, asustando a sus padres y hermana.

-¿Qué sucedió, Ariel? –preguntó Alejandra, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, seguida de Tess y Saki.

-Eh, yo… Tuve una pesadilla, creo.

-¿Y qué…? –comenzó a decir la menor de los presentes, pero Saki la calló con sólo mirarla.

-Será mejor que descanses, hijo. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo y es necesario tener todas las energías que se puedan.

-Sí, mamá…

-Que descanses.

-Lo mismo –y la casa regresó a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Ariel no podía dormir. Mientras rascaba las peludas orejas de su gato Ta-kun, el chico trataba de descubrir la razón de su angustia.

No era Jazmín.

No era el antipático de Johann.

Ni siquiera era Ozora Hayate.

Ariel tenía un mal presentimiento… Sobre sí mismo.

"Será mejor no pensar en ello…" –se dijo el muchacho, antes de al fin caer en brazos de Morfeo (Que nunca volverá, que nunca ha estado allí… XD)

Al otro día Ari y Ale se prepararon para ir a la escuela, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Tess no los iba a llevar… Ni siquiera iba a ir a la primaria.

-¿Qué pasa, _vati_? ¿Por qué no vas a ir hoy a la escuela? –preguntó Alejandra, confundida.

-Tengo un compromiso muy importante que atender.

-Entonces tendremos que ir solos a la escuela, ¿verdad? –dijo Ariel, antes de beber un sorbo de té (al igual que su madre, Ariel sólo toma té)

-Así es.

-Entiendo.

Sin embargo, Tess notó que su hijo mayor se veía raro.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ariel?

-No, papá.

-Te noto más taciturno que de costumbre.

-No, no es nada… -después de terminar su desayuno el chico Shadows-Aiza fue por sus cosas, se despidió de todos (excepto de Alejandra) y se fue a la escuela. -¡Apresúrate, Alejandra, que vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡Espérame, grandísimo animal! –respondió la hermana de Ariel, furiosa.

Dejemos caer un pequeño telón con respecto a los chicos.

-----

Rato después, Saki y Tess estaban en el estudio, practicando para el video. Bueno, en realidad la joven estaba practicando primero la parte donde salía con los demás bailarines. Si bien no era una bailarina experta (como Lily o Jazmín), al menos se defendía. Sin embargo, varios años de sus intensos entrenamientos de fútbol habían hecho que la colombiana no fuera de contextura delicada, si no de contextura 100 atlética.

-Bueno, llegó tu hora, Theseus –dijo el maestro de baile. –Veamos por qué tu esposa quiso que participaras.

El suizo no contestó. Respiró profundo y comenzó a bailar al son de la canción que su esposa había cantado… Y francamente no lo hacía mal.

Sin embargo, el director llegó al salón de baile y llamó a Saki, con cara de auténtica preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella, confundida.

-Tienes una llamada.

-Voy de inmediato.

La colombiana corrió a contestar la llamada… Que era de las directivas del equipo de fútbol donde ella militaba.

-_Hallo_? Habla Aiza.

-_Saki… Te tengo una noticia. No sé cómo catalogarla, así que seré breve_ –dijo su interlocutor.

-Dímela, pues.

-_Las directivas del Junior de Barranquilla quieren que regreses al equipo. Les dije que estamos aquí prácticamente a mitad de temporada, pero insisten en que regreses a tu natal Colombia._

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieren que regrese a Colombia?

_-Pagaron una suma de dinero muy alta… Y me temo que ellos aún son los dueños de tus derechos deportivos._

Esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a la 'Soccer Girl' colombiana. ¿Cómo le diría a Tess? Y aún peor, ¿cómo les diría a sus hijos?

Estaba muy preocupada, pues ambos habían nacido en Alemania a pesar de ser mitad suizos, mitad colombianos, y además estaba el pequeño gran problema de Ariel: estaba perdido por Jazmín.

"En cualquier otro momento habría sido muy bueno, pero ahora que mis hijos están tan encariñados con Alemania, y Ariel enamorado… Va a ser muy doloroso."

Saki regresó al salón, pero su cara de consternación preocupó a su esposo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tess, me acaban de llamar del equipo de fútbol.

-¿Y qué dijeron? Para que estés con esa cara…

-No son buenas noticias –murmuró la colombiana quedamente.

-Anda, desembucha, que ya me tienes preocupado.

-Me van a transferir.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste.

Eso dejó a más de uno boquiabierto.

-¿Quieres decir… que ahora vas a pertenecer a otro equipo de fútbol? ¿A dónde tendremos que mudarnos, Saki? ¿España? ¿Inglaterra? –Tess no se veía furioso, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ser esposo de futbolista.

-No. Tendremos que irnos a Colombia. Como sabes, los del Junior de Barranquilla son los dueños de mi pase, y quieren que regrese para jugar allá.

No hubo histeria ni desesperación por parte del suizo. Sólo había esa clase de débil tolerancia que la gente suele llamar resignación.

-Va a ser un golpe muy duro para los chicos.

Con lo que no contaron fue con que Genzo había escuchado todo desde la puerta, pues acababa de llegar.

-Saki… Dime que no es cierto, amiga.

-Wakabayashi-kun…

-Dime que no es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar.

-¿Lo oíste? ¿A qué horas llegaste?

-Hace poco llegué. Estaba justo detrás de ti cuando entraste aquí.

-Pues me temo que es muy cierto, Wakabayashi-kun. Me temo que tendré que mudarme a mi natal Barranquilla.

-¿En cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé… Pero sé de tres personas que van a estar bastante tristes por ello.

-¿Quiénes? Oo?

-Mis hijos… Y Jazmín.

-Sin embargo, estas son las cosas que uno mismo no puede controlar –Tess dijo. –Este es el destino de todo, o toda futbolista. Aunque yo podría quedarme aquí en Alemania con Ariel y Alejandra, sé que los chicos necesitan a su madre, y yo necesito a mi esposa, por lo que también nos tendremos que ir.

-Si es el caso, entonces trataré de decirle a Lily y mis hijos.

-No, por favor. Deja que yo misma sea la que les diga –Saki dijo. –Mientras tanto, por favor no menciones el asunto, Wakabayashi-kun.

-De acuerdo, amiga –y ambos chocaron las manos como los viejos amigos que eran.

-----

El día pasó sin más eventos, pero Ariel seguía con esa espina clavada en su mente. Algo estaba por suceder… Y no era precisamente algo bueno.

Jaz y Dai le preguntaron qué le pasaba, pero la única respuesta que obtuvieron fue 'no lo sé', lo cual era la verdad.

Los muchachos estaban en entrenamiento de fútbol, con un par de observadores desde la banca… Hayate y Daibu. Jaz estaba al lado del mayor de los Ozora, observando la práctica y platicando con los hispano-japoneses (hasta donde sé, ellos nacieron en Barcelona)

-… y ya Akiko no soporta estar allá en España –Daibu comentó, calándose bien su gorra.

-Al menos ella no tiene tan mal humor como tú, hermanito –Hayate dijo, burlón, haciendo que el menor de los Ozora le dirigiera una mirada de reproche.

-¿Y qué han sabido de su tío Daichi?

-Pues sigue perpetuando el apellido Ozora en el Torneo de Preparatorias en Japón. Le ha ido bien.

Como mundo y medio sabe (o quizás no…Oo), Tsubasa tiene un hermano mucho menor que él, pero cuyo amor por el fútbol es igual al de su _niisan._ Daichi ya llevaba varios años al mando de una nueva generación de futbolistas de Nankatsu, y era considerado el más apto para comandar a la Selección Japonesa, siguiendo los pasos del gran Ozora Tsubasa. Sin embargo, Daichi no jugaba de mediocampista; al contrario que su hermano, nunca dejó de jugar como delantero.

Con sus sobrinos era muy divertido, pues no era mucho mayor que ellos, y al contrario que su hermano y cuñada, no olvidaba lo que era ser un niño (sobre todo cuando se ponían a jugar videojuegos), y le tenía un gran cariño a su sobrina Aki.

Sin embargo, un balón se estrelló contra la reja de la cancha, asustando a los ozora y Jazmín. Por un momento pensó que Ariel había pateado hacia allá con el propósito de asustarlos, pero no había sido él.

-¡Oye, Ariel! ¡No nos des esos sustos! –Jazmín gritó, enojada.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no fui, Jaz. Yo no tenía el balón –dijo el muchacho, acercándose al lugar donde estaban los tres espectadores sin salir de la cancha.

-Como que sí claro…

-Es verdad –Daisuke intervino. –Sólo adivina quién fue.

-A mí no me pregunten –Hayate dijo.

-Ni a mí –Daibu agregó.

-Entonces debió ser…

-¡Oye, japonés! ¡No te metas con Jazmín!

-Tenía que ser él… Johann 'Cabeza Hueca' Schneider –Ariel murmuró, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Vaya… Todo un montón de basura alrededor de Jazmín. Yo no sé cómo es que tú, mi querida Jazmín, te metes con gente de esta calaña.

-Pues para tu información, 'Kaisercito,' conocemos a Jazmín desde mucho antes que tú –Daibu dijo, reconociendo al 'adorable' hijo de Karl Heinz Schneider. –Así que creo que la basura es otra persona.

-Bien dicho, Daibu-kun –Ariel dijo, aplaudiendo.

-¿Con qué cara te atreves a decirme eso, japonés?

-¿Tenemos que responderte? –Hayate dijo, irguiéndose cuan alto era. –Nadie llama basura a los Ozora y se sale con la suya.

-Además, ¿qué tanto te cuesta entender que Jazmín es libre de elegir a sus amigos? –Ariel dijo finalmente. –Es la última vez que te lo digo, Schneider: Déjala en paz.

-Tú no te metas, Shadows. Esto es entre los japoneses y yo.

-Todo lo contrario; esto es entre nosotros también, porque lo que es con Jaz y sus amigos, lo es conmigo también… -y por suerte el entrenamiento había terminado. Ariel corrió a recoger sus cosas, pero Johann, quizás más por la furia, le hizo caer de una barrida.

-¡Ariel! –exclamaron los Ozora y Jaz.

-Esta ya me la debías desde hace mucho tiempo, Shadows. Ahora sí podré desquitarme de todas las que me has hecho.

-No te he hecho nada, Schneider… Pero ya te pasaste de la raya… -y Ariel se puso en pie de un salto. –Sabes que odio pelear. Pero si realmente deseas eso…

Johann se lanzó de frente a atacar a Ariel, pero éste lo esquivó con rapidez. Por supuesto, el alemán frenó, pero se lanzó otra vez en pos del colombo-suizo, quien una vez más lo evitó… Y aprovechando el momento le dio nada más un empujón suave. Por supuesto, Johann cayó al suelo y no por el empujón, si no que al llevar demasiada velocidad, el empujoncito hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿Sigues con ganas de pelear, Schneider? Lástima, porque yo no quiero pelear –y Ariel, más serio que nunca, fue por sus cosas y se fue a casa…

Donde no sabía lo que le esperaba.

NOTAS:

-Calculo que Daichi debe ser 5 o 6 años mayor que Hayate, por lo que alcanzaría a ser estudiante de preparatoria.

-El pase de Saki pertenece al Junior de Barranquilla desde siempre.

-Ariel realmente odia pelear. Por eso nunca propinó un golpe… Aunque no me imagino qué pasaría si algún día se enojara más de la cuenta.

-¿Verdad que le sienta el apodo a Johann:P


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Akiko y Jazmín platicaban y escuchaban música en el cuarto de esta última. La japonesa había llegado desde España unas cuantas horas atrás, acompañada de su madre, Sanae.

¿Sabes? Estoy tomando clases de baile.- comentó Akiko.

También yo, estoy en un club en la escuela.- replicó Jazmín.

Sí, pero yo voy a una academia de baile.- aclaró Akiko.- Ahí preparan a las personas para ser profesores de baile y los preparan también para los campeonatos mundiales.

¿En verdad?.- se sorprendió Jazmín.- No he visto que aquí en Alemania haya algo similar...

Es que en España es todo diferente.- rió Aki.- Allá hay academias de baile porque es una parte fundamental de los españoles. ¿Cuándo has visto a un alemán bailando?

En eso tienes razón.- rió Jazmín.

En tu país de origen también hay muy buenas academias de baile.- comentó Aki.- De hecho, hay una academia excelente que es administrada por Débora Levin. ¿Qué no es ella amiga de tu madre?

¿Hablas de la tía Deb?.- se sorprendió Jazmín.

Supongo que debe ser la misma.

Yo no sabía que ella tuviese una escuela de baile.- gruñó jazmín.- Voy a preguntarle a mamá.

Oye, si tanto te interesa ser una bailarina profesional, ¿por qué no has pedido admisión a una escuela como ésa?

Porque quisiera tener una carrera también.- suspiró Jazmín.- Quizás cuando termine la universidad buscaré una academia de baile.

Para entonces ya estarás muy mayor.- replicó Akiko.- Deberías empezar ya.

Pero para eso tendría que cambiarme de país, aquí no encontraré ninguna buena.- repuso Jazmín.

El disco terminó y Jazmín se levantó a cambiarlo.

Por cierto.- comenzó Akiko, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Le gustas a mi hermano.

No digas babosadas.- Jaz casi deja caer el CD al suelo.

Es la verdad, Daibu me lo dijo.- replicó Akiko.- Le gustas mucho a Hayate.

Pero él es como mi hermano mayor.- repuso Jaz.- No puedo gustarle. Además, a mí me gusta...

¿Te gusta otro chico?.- preguntó Akiko, directamente.

Quizás.- respondió Jazmín, aunque estaba confundida.

¿Quién es?

Un compañero de la escuela. Se llama Ariel.- contestó Jazmín.

Pero no es tu novio, ¿o sí?

No.- suspiró Jazmín.- Como que él no se ha dado cuenta de nada...

¿Y piensas esperarlo por siempre?.- cuestionó Aki.

Es que no sé que hacer.- musitó Jaz.- Ariel me gusta, pero creo que nunca se atreverá a decirme lo que siente... Y Hayate...

¿Hayate? ¿Qué con él?.- quiso saber Akiko.

Tu hermano me confunde.- confesó Jazmín.- Es como si de pronto...

Daisuke entró en esos momentos a la habitación. Jazmín se calló abruptamente.

¿Qué no sabes que se toca antes de entrar?.- gritó Jaz, molesta con su hermano.

Lo siento, pero dice mamá que bajen a cenar, por favor.- respondió Dai, lacónico.

Ya vamos.- gruñó Jazmín.- Gracias.

Las chicas bajaron junto con el muchacho al comedor. Ahí se encontraron con Hayate, quien le guiñó un ojo a Jazmín. Ella intentó no ponerse colorada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día del estreno de la obra de Lily, Genzo estaba en su oficina leyendo una carta que le había enviado Munemasa Katagiri. En esa carta le informaba que el civepresidente de la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol acababa de renunciar y Katagiri le estaba haciendo la oferta de solicitar el puesto. Genzo estaba deseando desde hace tiempo el volver a Japón a ayudar al fútbol de su país, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto... Él seguía pensando en sus hijos, ahora que tenía una familia Genzo ya no podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta. En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Lucía entró por ella.

Hola, querido.- saludó la mujer, sentándose sobre el escritorio.

¿Qué se te ofrece, Lucía?.- Genzo, molesto, se levantó de su silla.- ¿No te dijo mi secretaria que estoy ocupado?

Algo dijo cuando llegué, pero no le hice caso.- replicó Lucía.- Además, no tengo tiempo de detenerme en nimiedades, ahora que sé que te han ofrecido el puesto de vicepresidente de la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol.

¿Cómo es que ya te enteraste de eso?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Ya ves, tengo mis contactos.- Lucía sonrió provocativamente, levantándose un poco la falda.- Aceptarás, ¿cierto?

No sé.- gruñó Genzo.- Tengo que pensarlo.

¿Por tu esposa?.- gruñó Lucía.

Por mi familia.- recalcó Genzo.- Ahora, ¿me harías el favor de bajarte de mi escritorio?

¿Por qué te vas a detener por tu familia?.- replicó Lucía.- Tú, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi, se merece el llegar muy lejos y no ser detenido por una mujer y dos hijos.

No sabes de lo que hablas.- gruñó Genzo.- Mi familia es mi vida.

Qué patético eres.- Lucía se bajó de un brinco del sillón y se acercó a Genzo.- Necesitas a una mujer que impulse tu carrera, como yo, y no una que te detenga, como Lily Del Valle.

Lucía le echó a Genzo los brazos al cuello, pero justo cuando estaba por besarlo la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Lily. Genzo aventó a Lucía, la cual chocó contra el escritorio.

¡Me lastimaste, idiota!.- gritó Lucía.

No le llames idiota a mi esposo.- dijo Lily, con voz glacial.- Y creo que hace tiempo ya te advertí que dejaras en paz a mi esposo.

¿Por qué te interpones entre nosotros?.- cuestionó Lucía.- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que Genzo quiere liberarse de su familia?

Eso no es cierto.- Genzo puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

Mira, Lucía, ya me tienes harta.- Lily miró fijamente a la mujer.- Siempre has estado acosando a mi esposo, no sé por qué no quieres aceptar que él me ama a mí y que no pretende hacerte caso. Pero ésta fue la última vez...

Lily se acercó a Lucía y la tomó por el brazo con fuerza.

¡Me lastimas!.- gimió Lucía, al tiempo que era jalada por Lily hacia la salida de la oficina.

Más te vale que no te vuelva a ver cerca de mi hombre, porque si lo hago no respondo.- advirtió Lily.

¿Me estás amenazando?.- Lucía se soltó de la mano de Lily.- ¿Es una broma? ¿Crees que voy a tener miedo de una mujerzuela como tú?

Lily abofeteó a Lucía. Ésta se frotó la mejilla adolorida, muy asombrada, y momentos después estuvo a punto de atacar a Lily, pero Genzo la detuvo.

Ni se te ocurra.- gruñó Genzo.- No vayas a hacerle daño a mi esposa porque entonces seré yo quien no responda. Aléjate de mi familia.

Aléjate de mi esposo.- gruñó Lily.

Lucía miró con odio a ambos jóvenes.

Me la van a pagar.- gruñó Lucía, saliendo de la oficina muy enojada.

La secretaria de Genzo no perdió la oportunidad y le puso el pie a la mujer cuando salía. Lucía fue a estamparse contra el suelo. La mujer, profiriendo maldiciones, salió echando chispas.

Debí haberle puesto un alto desde hace mucho.- comentó Genzo.- Lo lamento, mi amor.

Está bien, corazón.- sonrió Lily.- Así yo me sentiré menos culpable cuando te diga que Karl me ha mandado miles de ramos de flores...

Genzo miró a su esposa con la esperanza de que estuviera bromeando. Por supuesto, no era cierto...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día del estreno de la obra, Lily notó que los Shadows-Aiza estaban de lo más serios. Genzo ya le había contado que ellos tendrían que volver a Colombia por causa de Saki. Por supuesto, Lily no le diría nada a Jazmín ya que eso era algo que no le correspondía a ella decir...

Sea como fuere, la obra fue todo un éxito. Schneider y los demás patrocinadores felicitaron a Lily por su gran talento como actriz, y el alemán le recordó que la esperaba a ella y a su familia en su casa para la fiesta que daría en su honor.

¿No hay manera de librarnos de ésta?.- gruñó Genzo.

Como que no.- replicó Lily.- Recuerda que Karl es uno de los patrocinadores...

Uhm...

En la casa de los Schneider, Johann y Lorelei ya se encontraban ahí, esperando a los Wakabayashi. Johann se le dejó ir a Jaz y Lori a Dai, con lo que no contaban los Schneider era con que los Misaki y los Ozhora también habían ido a la fiesta. Lily había tenido la precaución de invitarlos a todos, incluso a Samael y a los Shadows-Aiza, para evitar algún encuentro cercano del tipo Karl. Inmediatamente, Hayate tomó de la mano a Jazmín.

¿No quieres bailar?.- preguntó el muchacho.

Me gustaría mucho.- respondió Jazmín, feliz de poder alejarse de Johann.

Ariel miró con cierta tristeza a Hayate y a Jazmín. Parecía ser que la suerte estaba por terminársele... Por su parte, Sophie se acercó a Daisuke.

Oye, Dai, tengo problemas con mi I-Pod.- dijo ella.- ¿Podrías ayudarme?

¿Ahora?.- se sorprendió Daisuke.- ¿La trajiste contigo?

Sí. Pensé que podría aburrirme.- Sophie se encogió de hombros.

Así que Lorelei se quedó con las ganas de acercarse a Daisuke, ya que él y la chica Misaki se enfrascaron en un duelo con la I-Pod. Así pues, la velada transcurría en la más completa tensión. Genzo quería golpear a Karl por el detalle de las rosas, pero Lily le pedía que se controlara. Afortunadamente, pronto hizo acto de presencia una persona que habría de cambiarlo todo: Débora Levin, una de las mejores amigas de Lily. La mujer había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo para el estreno, pero al salir del teatro fue corriendo a dejar sus pertenencias al hotel en donde ya la esperaba Stefan Levin. Así pues, Deb y Levin llegaron a la fiesta un poco más tarde. Deb, como buena amiga que era, se encargó de mantener a Lily siempre ocupada para evitar que Karl se le acercara.

Por cierto.- comentó Lily.- Jazmín me dijo que tienes una academia de baile. ¿Es eso cierto?

¿No te lo había dicho?.- rió Deb.- Vaya que eres despistada.

Me lo habrás mencionado hace al menos tres años.- se defendió Lily.- ¿Yo qué iba a saber que sí iba a pegar?

Gracias por la fe, amiga.- gruñó Deb.- Pues déjame y te digo que mi academia es una de las mejores. Además, tengo un convenio con la UNAVAM y les doy clases a las chicas de ahí, además de que mis alumnas tienen más probabilidades de entrar a esa universidad gracias a mis referencias.

Eso se llama tráfico de influencias.- rió Lily.

Quizás.- admitió Deb.- ¿Tu hija quiere estudiar baile o por qué te lo preguntó?

Es uno de sus sueños, ser una gran bailarina.- respondió Lily.- Pero aquí en Alemania no hay una escuela decente de baile que...

¿Y por qué no la mandas a mi academia en México?.- preguntó Deb.- Podría darle una beca y vivir en mi casa. Así le hará compañía a Katie y quien sabe, quizás pueda entra a estudiar en la UNAVAM.

Lily no respondió. Claro, Jazmín sería la de la decisión, pero el plan de Deb sonaba bastante bien...

Eso debes preguntárselo a mi hija.- respondió Lily, mirando a Jazmín.- Espera, que voy por ella...

Mientras tanto, Genzo hablaba con Tsubasa y Misaki sobre la carta recibida de Katagiri y su propuesta.

¡Vaya que es una buena oferta!.- exclamó Tsubasa.

Claro, es buena.- replicó Misaki.- Pero es el mismo puesto que tienes aquí en Alemania, ¿no?

Eso es cierto.- admitió Genzo.- La diferencia radica en que estaría apoyando el fútbol de mi país.

Claro.- asintió Taro.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a aceptar?

No lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- Sigo pensando en mi familia.

¿Y no crees que a ellos les vendría bien el cambio?.- sugirió Tsubasa.- Me quedé pensando en lo que hablamos la otra vez y creo que quizás a tus hijos les convenga el tener nuevos horizontes para crecer.

Y de paso, podrías proteger a tu esposa de los pervertidos.- añadió Misaki, quien sabía todas las ondas locas que Karl se traía con Lily.

Quizás.- aceptó Genzo.- Tendré que comunicárselo a Lily y pensarlo bien...

En esos momentos Débora hablaba con Jazmín sobre su oferta y Samael charlaba con Lily.

Así que Karl no te deja en paz.- dijo Samael.

Ya no sé qué hacer.- suspiró Lily.- Solo quiero ser amable con Schneider pero esto se está saliendo de control...

Debes ponerle un hasta aquí.- aconsejó Samael.- ¿O quieres llegar al punto de que Karl intente violarte otra vez?

No lo digas ni en broma.- gruñó Lily.

Entonces ya ponle un alto.

Lily sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Casi a la medianoche, cuando los más jóvenes ya estaban dando muestras de cansancio, Lily fue a buscar a Karl.

Tengo que hablar contigo.- le dijo ella.- A solas.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó el alemán, con una sonrisa cautivadora, llevando a Lily a una terraza.

Quiero por favor que me dejes en paz.- pidió Lily, de manera terminante.- Quiero que dejes de llamarme, de mandarme flores, de acosarme. Estoy casada, amo a mi esposo y no tengo intenciones de engañarlo con nadie, mucho menos contigo.

La sonrisa de Karl se esfumó de su rostro.

Ya me cansé de juegos.- dijo el alemán, tomando a Lily violentamente entre sus brazos.- Vas a ser mía, te guste o no.

¡Suéltame!.- gritó Lily, pateando a Karl, sin conseguir que él la soltara.

Deja a mi esposa en paz.- dijo Genzo en esos momentos.

¿Y si no lo hago qué?.- amenazó Karl, sin soltar a Lily.

Tendré que partirte la cara en pedazos.- amenazó Genzo.

Y sin más palabras, Genzo se le dejó ir a Karl y lo golpeó en el rostro, momentos después de que Lily consiguiera soltarse. El alemán cayó al piso, con la nariz sangrando.

Vámonos ya, Lily.- dijo Genzo, tomando a su esposa de la mano.- Esta fiesta se acabó.

De acuerdo estoy.- asintió ella.

**Notas:**

Ahora sí, esperen pronto el final de esta historia.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII.- por Saki Aiza.

Mientras tanto, Saki estaba al lado de Tess, bastante acongojada. En su mano había una copa de vino sin beber, pues aunque le habían ofrecido una copa por la fiesta, Saki era abstemia desde siempre.

-Saki, por favor no pongas esa cara –Tess dijo, después de soltarse la larguísima cabellera. –Dices que no quieres preocupar a los niños, pero con esa cara vas a hacer que se preocupes.

-Estoy segura que ellos ya deben intuirlo, Tess. Sabes que Ariel es muy perceptivo, y Alejandra tiene la costumbre de escuchar nuestras conversaciones.

-En todo caso, será mejor que se los digas pronto. Igual tendremos que hacer las vueltas para su transferencia a Colombia, y no sería justo para ellos el irse sin poder despedirse…

-Sí, tienes razón. Y por cierto… Quería preguntarte algo, Tess.

-Mientras no sea mi edad…

-Tonto. No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a por qué tenías esa cara de acontecimiento la vez en que me mareé.

-No era nada. Olvídalo.

-No puedo olvidarlo. Por favor, dímelo.

Tess dudó. ¿Debería decirle la verdad sobre Anji, que ya no había vuelto… porque se había ido a Japón para vivir sus últimos días allá?

Debía.

-Saki, esa noche llegué con cara de acontecimiento a la habitación con tu sopa… Porque había una carta de Anji en el correo dirigida a mí.

-Y bien que sabía él que no queríamos que se nos acercara después de lo que me hizo…

-Esa carta era una despedida. Anji se fue a Japón.

Saki frunció el ceño, confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Theseus? ¿Es por eso que ya no volvió? ¿Y… por qué se fue a Japón?

-Bueno, primero aclaró que… Que siempre le gustaste, y mucho, ya que en realidad Baiken…

-A Baiken le gustaban las mujeres. Eso lo sé. Probablemente fingió que iba tras de ella.

-Exactamente. También me dijo que debía cuidar de ti pasara lo que pasara o si no la pagaría. La vez en que nos encontramos con él en el estudio fue su despedida –y Tess tomó aire. No creía realmente ser capaz de decir lo que debía decir. –Porque se fue a Japón a morir.

-¿A morir? –Saki estaba aterrada. ¿Qué quería decir con ello?

-Anji en su carta me dijo que tiene un tumor en estado avanzado, y por ello quería ver a la única mujer de la cual estuvo enamorado por última vez.

-No aclaró en qué parte del cuerpo, ¿verdad?

Tess negó con la cabeza. Iba a decir algo, cuando vio a los Wakabayashi irse muy deprisa.

-Wakabayashi-kun, Lily, ¿qué sucede? –Saki alcanzó a decir, pero no recibió respuesta. Miró en dirección contraria, y vio a Schneider con la nariz sangrando.

-Como que hay gente que no sabe entender lo que es un límite, ¿no? –Tess añadió, observando la penosa escena.

-No sólo eso. Voy a ir a arreglar un cierto asunto con _herr_ Schneider –y Saki fue hacia el lugar donde estaba el promotor de la obra.

-----

Entretanto, Ariel y Alejandra vieron con cierta tristeza que se fueron los Wakabayashi.

-Padres… ¿Quién los entiende? –rezongó Alejandra. –Ahora sí que nos quedamos entre puros desconocidos.

-No es cierto, Ale –Ariel dijo casi en un susurro. –Están Keiji y Sophie.

-Para lo mucho que hablamos con ellos…

-Que es bastante. Anda, ve y diviértete.

-¿Y tú?

-No estoy de ánimos.

Alejandra observó a su hermano mayor, se encogió de hombros y fue a hablar con Sophie, que también se veía algo triste por la ida de Dai.

Pero en el mismo instante en que se fue la chica Shadows-Aiza, llegó Hayate, quien observó la carita acongojada del colombo-suizo.

-¿Algo te molesta? –preguntó el hispano-japonés.

-Eh, no, no es nada, Hayate.

-No diera la impresión.

Intentaron hablar normalmente, pero Ariel estaba algo lacónico. Sin embargo, a Hayate le picaba la curiosidad sobre lo que pensaba Ariel de Jazmín, y se lo preguntó, tratando de no parecer entrometido.

-Oye, Ariel…

-¿Sí?

-No es por ser metiche… Pero quiero preguntarte una cosa.

-Dale.

-He notado que tú y Jazmín son amigos… Pero, ¿qué piensas sobre ella?

Esa pregunta dejó al aludido con un nudo en la garganta.

-No es necesario que respondas si no quieres, pero…

-No vayas a decirle a nadie.

La voz de Ariel había tomado una seriedad de funeral.

-No tendría por qué.

-Los dos tenemos casi exactamente la misma edad, pues nacimos el mismo día y el mismo año, y nos criaron juntos desde pequeños. Pasamos por casi lo mismo, y siempre traté de estar ahí por ayudarla.

-¿Ayudarla en qué sentido?

-Al principio como la amiga de infancia que es para mí…

-Al principio.

-Pero… No sé cómo decirlo… Cada vez que Johann la molesta o algo, o cuando alguien que no sé qué quiere con Jazmín se acerca… Siento ganas de alejarla de ahí, de protegerla…

-Es decir que te gusta.

-Eso creo. Y ahora…

-¿Ahora qué? –Hayate observaba a Ariel, serio.

-Ahora tengo un pésimo presentimiento. Siento que nos van a separar, y no porque a ella le guste otro chico, porque no sé si a ella le gusta alguien… Es más como si nos llevaran a lugares diferentes.

Hayate se vio sorprendido. Ese chiquillo era su rival… Pero no era capaz de decirle nada a Jazmín por ser su amigo.

-----

-Schneider, tenemos que hablar –Saki dijo, seria, mientras Karl tenía la cabeza levantada por la sangre que caía de su nariz.

-Perdona… No creo conocerla…

-Es probable que sí. Mi nombre es Aiza Saki. Juego en la liga femenina de fútbol, y su hijo es compañero del mío.

Karl observó fijamente a la colombiana.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Bueno, sólo quería contarle unas cuantas cosas sobre Johann.

-Si te refieres a lo que pasó con tu hija, ese asunto ya se arregló.

-No. No es eso, Schneider. Desde que entraron a la escuela su hijo ha estado haciéndole la vida imposible a mi hijo.

-Algo debió hacerle.

-Lo único que ha hecho mi hijo es defender a sus amigos, sobre todo a la hija mayor de mi amigo Wakabayashi Genzo.

-¿A Jazmín? No me sorprendería que a mi hijo le gustara esa niña.

-De tal palo tal astilla. No me sorprende por qué su hijo es tan brusco con las mujeres.

-No insultes a mi hijo.

-No estoy insultando a nadie. Hace unos días su hijo peleó con el mío, y lo trató de 'basura.' Mi hijo, Ariel, nunca le ha hecho daño alguno aunque quisiera, y la mayoría de veces en que Johann intenta atacarlo, mi hijo lo esquiva.

-¿Y acaso tienes algún testigo sobre ello? Si no, estarías calumniando.

-No tengo ninguna necesidad de calumniarle, Schneider. Mi esposo, quien hasta hace poco era maestro en la escuela donde estudian los niños puede contárselo todo con lujo de detalles.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo se llama tu esposo?

-Theseus Shadows. Seguro fue profesor de tu hija Lorelei.

-Sí… Ya lo recuerdo. Hombre joven de cabellera larga y ojos rojos.

-Así es. Ahora quiero que entienda una cosa. Si no logra entender que su hijo está abusando de su fuerza y maltrata a mi hijo, tendré que entablar una demanda antes de mi viaje.

-¿Viaje?

-Regresaré a mi país natal por una transferencia de equipo, y me llevaré a mi familia para que nadie más intente lastimarla.

-¿País natal? ¿Acaso es japonesa? Pues los rasgos no lo parecen a pesar de su nombre.

-No soy japonesa a pesar de vivir mucho tiempo allá. Soy colombiana… Y a todas estas, ¿acaso le importa saber mi procedencia?

Con eso Saki se fue. Se había quitado un peso de encima.

-----

Ya al llegar a casa, la colombiana no pudo soportarlo más. Tanto guardarles el secreto a sus hijos le tenía al borde de un síncope.

-Ariel, Alejandra… Tenemos que hablar –dijo ella.

-Pero mamá, estamos muy cansados –Alejandra rezongó, medio dormida. -¿No podrías hablar mañana?

-Me temo que no, hija. Es algo que nos afecta a todos.

-Pero…

-Alejandra, deja que mamá hable –dijo Ariel, que no estaba menos cansado, pero sabía que su presentimiento era inminente.

-Gracias, hijo.

-Su madre no sabía cómo decirles esto, pero supongo que saben que ya renuncié a mi puesto de profesor en la escuela, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué dijiste, papá?! –Alejandra exclamó atónita.

-Ale no lo sabía, pero algo oí al respecto –Ariel dijo. –Fue por eso que nos tuvimos que ir solos a la escuela hace unos días, ¿no?

-No del todo, Ariel. Ese día no fui a la escuela porque tenía que ensayar con su madre, ya que ella está grabando el video de su nuevo sencillo, como saben.

-Y entonces… ¿Cuándo renunciaste?

-Ayer.

-¿Y por qué renunciaste, _vati_? –preguntó Alejandra, consternada.

-Porque…

Y al fin Saki tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para decirles la verdad.

-Porque me transfirieron a Colombia y tendremos que ir a vivir allá.

Ariel y Alejandra se quedaron de una pieza. ¿Tendrían que decirle adiós a Jaz, Dai y todos los demás?

-¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir, mamá? ¡No es justo! –Alejandra exclamó, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¡Queremos quedarnos aquí!

-Eso es algo que se nos escapa de las manos, Alejandra. Sabes que así es la vida del futbolista.

-¡Pero hemos vivido aquí toda la vida!

-Eso no es cierto –Tess dijo. –Tú no lo recuerdas bien porque eras muy pequeña, pero hemos vivido en Colombia, Japón, Suiza y en otras ciudades de Alemania, aún cuando ambos nacieron aquí en Alemania.

-Me parece recordar un poco de ello –Ariel dijo al fin. –Pero, ¿no hay manera en que nosotros podamos quedarnos? ¿O acaso en Colombia está tu pase, mamá?

Él había entendido que todas las veces en que se habían mudado era por el hecho de que Saki aún era futbolista profesional.

-Me temo que no, hijo. Además, el viaje es en unos pocos días. Por eso me temo que mañana será su último día de escuela aquí. Ya todo está listo para irnos a Colombia.

-Con el tío Jun… ¿No?

-Sí, allá vive mi hermano. Tienes toda la razón, hijo. Sé que es muy doloroso el tener que despedirnos de la gente que conocemos aquí, pero hay cosas de la vida que no podemos controlar.

-¿Y a quién vas a extrañar, mamá? –preguntó Alejandra, confundida.

-A todos mis amigos que viven aquí en Europa. Sobre todo al mejor amigo que he tenido durante muchos años.

-¿A quién te refieres? –preguntó Ariel, confundido.

-Tú sabes a quién se refiere, tonto. Se refiere al papá de Jazmín. ¿Verdad que sí?

-Así es, Alejandra. Genzo y yo hemos sido casi como hermanos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y él ya lo sabe?

-Sí.

-¿Y Jaz y Dai?

-Ellos no lo saben. Me temo que ahí es donde entran ustedes, hijos. Mañana irán a recoger sus cosas y despedirse de todos.

-Entiendo, mamá –la cara del mayor de los niños denotaba la tristeza que sentía… Y ya sin poder resistirlo más corrió a su cuarto y se encerró, donde lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Mañana sería la última oportunidad de confesarle a Jazmín que la quería… Aunque nunca más podría estar junto a ella.

NOTAS:

-Saki y Schneider no se conocían. Habían escuchado el uno sobre el otro pero nunca se conocieron directamente (Gracias a Dios --U)

-Si recuerdan, aclaramos que Genzo y Saki son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Por ello son casi como hermanos (aunque Genzo tiene a dos hermanos mayores y Saki tiene a Jun)


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Jaz y Dai estaban callados. Su padre se veía muy molesto, y su madre no se notaba menos enojada.

¿Pasó algo, mamá?.- quiso saber Jazmín, aventurándose a preguntar.

No.- negó Lily, algo cortante.- Todo está bien.

Claro.- suspiró Jazmín.

Daisuke la miró con cara de "mejor no hubieras preguntado". Jaz prefirió mirar hacia otro lado. En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Genzo se encerró en el estudio y Lily no tardó en ir tras él.

Creo que pasó algo en la casa de los Schneider.- comentó Jazmín.

Eso no sería nada raro.- suspiró Daisuke.- Ya conoces a esos dos...

¿No notaste que los Shadows-Aiza estaban algo raros también?.- preguntó Jazmín.- La tía Saki se veía muy extraña.

Y el tío Tess también.- admitió Daisuke.

Por no mencionar que Ari ha estado de lo más extraño...

Bueno, eso pasa desde que Hayate llegó.- replicó Daisuke.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Bien que lo sabes, no te hagas la tonta, hermanita.- dijo Dai.- Buenas noches.

Jazmín suspiró. Sus padres se habían encerrado en el estudio, y a juzgar por el tono de sus voces y lo elevado de éstas, se notaba que estaban discutiendo. Jazmín subió las escaleras y se metió a su cuarto. Se cambió la ropa de fiesta por el pijama violeta y se acostó en la cama, con todas las luces prendidas. Por algún motivo, no podía conciliar el sueño... Se sentía inquieta, si bien tenía que estar feliz por el hecho de que le habían ofrecido una beca para estudiar en México en la mejor academia de baile, la noticia no terminaba de caerle bien, ya que eso significaría que se marcharía de Alemania y dejaría atrás a todos sus amigos, su familia, y todo lo que quería...

Bueno, al menos Katie estaría conmigo.- musitó Jazmín.- Pero no vería en mucho tiempo a Daisuke... Ni a Ariel...

Y quizás era esto lo que más confundía a la muchacha. Le gustaba Hayate, era como su ídolo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo diferente por Ariel, algo que no era amistad y que Jazmín sabía muy bien lo que era...

Mejor lo consulto con la almohada.- Jazmín apagó las luces y se acostó en la cama.

Pero ni así se pudo dormir.

Mientras tanto, Genzo y Lily discutían. Mejor dicho, Genzo gritaba y Lily se defendía.

Ya le dejaste las cosas bien en claro a Schneider.- dijo Lily.- ¿Qué más quieres?

¡Hubiera querido que tú le hubieras dejado las cosas bien claro desde antes!.- gritó Genzo.- No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado llegar tan lejos...

Ya te lo dije, él era uno de los patrocinadores y...

Otra vez con tu trabajo.- cortó Genzo.- Por culpa de él, he tenido que soportar muchas cosas.

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, fue mi culpa que Daisuke naciera antes de tiempo, así como también es mi culpa que Karl me acose.- replicó Lily.- ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! ¿Cuánto tiempo más me lo vas a echar en cara?

¿Por qué no lo entiendes?.- Genzo dio un puñetazo en el escritorio de roble que se encontraba en el estudio.- Me preocupas tú. No te lo echo en cara, lo que pasó con Daisuke ya pasó, ya es un muchacho ahora así que ya no importa, pero entiende que no siempre voy a poder estar ahí para poder protegerte de las garras de Schneider.

Hablas como si no pudiera defenderme yo sola.- protestó Lily.

No es que no puedas, pero Schneider es mucho más fuerte que tú, y te consta.- replicó Genzo.- No me molesta defender lo que es mío, ¿pero qué pasará si en algún momento no llego a tiempo? Él podría lastimarte... Y eso nunca me lo perdonaría...

Lily suspiró y se dejó caer en el diván de cuero.

Tienes razón.- musitó Lily.- No me había puesto a pensar en eso...

Por eso es que me molesto tanto.- Genzo se sentó a un lado de ella.- Eres mi esposa, te amo, y por tanto, quisiera protegerte de todo lo que quiere lastimarte, pero no puedo hacer mucho si tú buscas los problemas a propósito.

No volverá a ocurrir.- suspiró Lily.- Mañana mismo presento mi renuncia. Terminaré esta temporada y después me iré. No puedo seguir trabajando para una compañía que tiene a Karl de patrocinador principal.

Genzo y Lily se quedaron callados por varios minutos. Ambos estaban agotados de tanto discutir.

¿Por qué no aceptas la propuesta que te hizo Katagiri?.- preguntó ella, después de un rato.

¿Aceptar el puesto en la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol?.- cuestionó Genzo.- No sé aun como lo tomen Jazmín y Daisuke...

Mira, hoy estuve hablando con Deb.- explicó Lily.- Me dice que podría darle una beca a Jazmín para que estudie danza en México, estudiaría la preparatoria allá y hasta la universidad, si ella quiere.

¿En México?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- ¿Y se iría ella sola?

Bueno, sí, pero no estaría sola.- replicó Lily.- Viviría con Deb. Y sabes que ella es casi como su tía.

Sí, lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Qué opina Jazmín sobre eso?

Le encantó la idea, como era de esperarse.- rió Lily.- Mira, si Jaz se va a México, entonces solo quedaría Daisuke, y no creo que a él le moleste irse a vivir a Japón.

Quizás no.- admitió Genzo.- Él es japonés, quizás quiera conocer un poco más sobre esa faceta de su herencia.

Claro.- asintió Lily.- Quizás por lo mismo Jaz quiere irse a México.

¿Y tú?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Querrías irte a Japón?

Ya te dije que a donde vayas, voy.- contestó Lily.- Si deseas regresar a tu país, me iré contigo.

Genzo tomó a Lily por el rostro y la besó largo rato. Al final, ella sonrió.

Me encanta cuando te pones celoso, besas mucho mejor.- dijo Lily.

Qué graciosa.- gruñó Genzo.- Aunque no es lo único que hago bien, ¿sabes?

Así pues, parecía estar todo decidido. Genzo y Lily hablarían con sus hijos por la mañana, para tomar la decisión final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ariel no sabía qué hacer. Eran sus últimos días en Alemania, y no sabía cómo decírselo a sus amigos... Pero sobre todo, no sabía cómo decírselo a Jazmín. Ella estaba algo extraña también, pero nadie sabía por qué. Hasta Hayate lo presentía y se preguntó si Ariel no se le habría declarado ya...

Hasta donde yo sé, Ariel no se le ha declarado todavía.- dijo Daisuke a Hayate.- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú piensas hacerlo?

No lo sé.- confesó Hayate, con sinceridad.- Jazmín me gusta mucho, pero...

Y Hayate dejó la incógnita...

Por su parte, Daisuke tampoco sabía lo que iba a hacer. Él había decidido que deseaba irse a Japón con sus padres, pero eso significaba que tendría que dejar a Sophie... Bueno, de cualquier manera, ella pronto iba a regresar a Francia, lo que significaba que de cualquier manera ellos tendrían que separarse, aunque no era lo mismo estar separados por un país a estar separados por un continente... Y de cualquier manera, Dai no sabía si él le gustaba a Sophie... Aunque había una manera de averiguarlo...

Hola, Dai.- saludó Alejandra.- Tengo algo importante qué decirte...

¿Qué cosa es?.- quiso saber Daisuke, algo distraído.

Ariel y yo vamos a irnos muy pronto.- musitó Alejandra, con su característica manera de decir las cosas de frente.

¿Irse? ¿A dónde?.- Daisuke enfocó toda su atención en ella.

A Colombia.- respondió Alejandra.- El equipo de mi madre la ha llamado de vuelta y tendremos que marcharnos.

¿Bromeas, verdad?.- Daisuke enarcó mucho las cejas.

No, no es broma.- negó Alejandra, algo triste.- Vamos a irnos dentro de poco...

Se hizo el silencio. Alejandra clavó su mirada en el horizonte, y Daisuke analizó la noticia.

No eres la única que se va.- comentó Daisuke, después de un rato.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Mis padres y yo nos marcharemos dentro de poco a Japón.- explicó Daisuke.- Él recibió una oferta para trabajar en la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol y parece que va a aceptarla.

Ya veo... .- suspiró Alejandra.- Así que de cualquier manera, íbamos a dejar de vernos... ¿Qué opina Jazmín?

Ella no irá con nosotros, creo.- respondió Daisuke.- Recibió una oferta para estudiar en México y creo que ella la aceptará...

Ya veo... .- Alejandra contempló el pasto.- Los vamos a extrañar...

Nosotros también... .- murmuró Daisuke.

Mucho rato después, Daisuke regresó a su casa. Él encontró a Sophie sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, dibujando.

Hola, Sophie.- saludó él.- ¿Qué haces?

Dibujando.- respondió ella, sin perder la concentración.

Ya veo.- Daisuke se sentó junto a ella.- ¿Sabes? Había algo que quería decirte...

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó ella, sin levantar la mirada de su bloc de dibujo.

Me iré pronto a Japón.- suspiró Daisuke.

¿Qué dices?.- Sophie dejó de dibujar.

Que me iré a Japón.- repitió Daisuke.- Papá aceptará un nuevo trabajo allá. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que...

Daisuke se armó de valor. Sino se lo decía en ese momento, no se lo iba a decir nunca.

Me gustas, Sophie.- dijo Daisuke, mirándola a los ojos.- Siempre me ha gustado mucho. Nada más quería que supieras eso...

El muchacho se levantó y comenzó a andar, pero Sophie se levantó y se paró delante de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla (son niños, que no se les olvide).

Tú también me gustas, Dai.- confesó la niña, poniéndose muy roja, y después echando a correr.

Daisuke, sorprendido, se tocó la mejilla, para después entrar a su casa, tarareando una canción. En la sala se encontró a Jazmín practicando sus pasos de baile.

¿Ya aceptaste la propuesta de la tía Deb?.- preguntó Dai.

Aun no me decido.- respondió Jazmín, sin dejar de bailar.

¿Y por qué? Nosotros nos iremos a Japón, y los Shadows-Aiza se van a ir a Colombia...

¿Cómo dices?.- Jazmín se detuvo bruscamente.

¿No te lo ha dicho Ariel aun?.- se sorprendió Daisuke.- Ellos van a regresarse a Colombia porque Saki va a volver con su equipo de sóccer.

¿Bromeas, verdad?.- preguntó Jazmín, con un hilo de voz.

No. Ojalá así fuera.- suspiró Daisuke.

Jazmín estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible? Ariel se iba a marchar y no se lo había dicho a ella...

Lily estaba escribiendo su carta de renuncia cuando Jazmín entró a su habitación. La chiquilla se veía muy seria.

¿Te pasa algo, Jaz?.- preguntó Lily.- Te noto algo rara.

Mamá, Dai me dijo que los Shadows se irán a Colombia.- dijo Jazmín.- ¿Es cierto eso?

Sí, lo es.- asintió Lily.- Lo lamento, querida, no te lo quería decir porque no me tocaba a mí hacerlo...

Ariel no me ha dicho nada.- musitó Jazmín- Quizás no le importa si me entero o no...

No digas eso, corazón.- pidió Lily.- Eres muy importante para Ariel y lo sabes.

Sí, claro... Mamá, hay otra cosa que te quiero decir... .- Jazmín ya estaba decidida.- Aceptaré la propuesta de Deb, me iré a México con ella.

Muy bien, Jaz, si eso es lo que quieres, le llamaré a Deb en cuanto termine esta carta.- asintió Lily.

Gracias, mamá.- Jazmín salió de la habitación.

Lily suspiró. Ella esperaba que su hija no estuviese muy dolida por la partida de Ariel...

Cuando Jaz bajó a la sala, Hayate la estaba esperando con una maleta en la mano. Ella recordó que ese día, los Ozhora regresarían a España.

Qué lástima que ya se van.- comentó Jazmín, triste.- Los voy a extrañar.

Iré a visitarte a México, Jaz.- prometió Hayate.- Hay algo que quedó pendiente y que quiero solucionar...

¿Qué cosa?.- se sorprendió ella.- ¿Por qué no lo solucionamos ahora?

Porque creo que primero debes aclarar tus sentimientos, princesa.- sonrió Hayate, abrazando a Jazmín.- Me gustas, y mucho, no puedo evitarlo, Jaz.

¿Qué cosa?.- Jazmín se puso colorada.

Me gustas, ya lo sabes.- repitió Hayate.- Pero eres como mi hermana, y además sé que hay otra persona más cerca de ti. Es por eso que no te pido que seas mi novia, no aun, porque primero debes aclarar sus sentimientos. Pero estaré esperando por tu respuesta.

Hayate besó a Jazmín en la mejilla. Ella lo abrazó y después él la soltó, sonriéndole. Akiko y Daibu hicieron acto de presencia y la chica Wakabayashi se despidió de ellos. Jazmín suspiró. Demasiadas despedidas en un solo día...

Ariel, por su parte, al fin tomó ánimos para hablar con Jazmín. Alejandra le había dicho que solo faltaba ella por enterarse, ya que Daisuke ya lo sabía. Así pues, Ari supo que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo y se fue a la casa de los Wakabayashi. El chico encontró a Jazmín sentada en la silla columpio que había en el jardín.

Hola, Jaz.- saludó Ari.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien.- respondió ella, sin mirarlo.

Hay algo que te tengo que decir.- musitó Ariel.

¿Eso de que ustedes van a irse a Colombia?.- cortó Jazmín.- Ya lo sabía, Daisuke me lo dijo. Bueno, pues espero que les vaya bien. Yo voy a irme a México y mis padres y mi hermano se irán a Japón. Gran cosa.

Jazmín se levantó y echó a andar por el jardín. Ariel se decidió a seguirla.

Yo no quiero irme.- dijo Ariel, armándose de valor.- Porque eso significa que no volveré a verte...

Me puedes mandar emaisl.- replicó Jazmín, sin detenerse.

Eso no va a ser suficiente para mí.- Ariel se animó a detener a Jazmín por el brazo.- ¿No lo sabes todavía, Jaz? No solo eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de juegos, mi confidente... Yo... Tú...

¿Qué cosa?

Ariel tartamudeaba. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo decirlo?

Me gustas, Jaz.- dijo Ariel, al fin.- No quiero dejar de verte, me gustas mucho, no podría soportarlo...

Jazmín se quedó con la boca abierta, pero más sorprendida se quedó cuando Ariel se acercó a ella con la luz de la luna brillando sobre su cabello negro y tocó con sus labios los de ella... Jazmín cerró los ojos y dejó que Ariel le diera su primer beso...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo quedó listo. Genzo presentó su renuncia y aceptó el puesto que le ofrecía Munemasa Katagiri. Lily le anunció al director que dejaría su teatro en cuanto terminaran las funciones programadas para la obra que se estaba produciendo. Jazmín se marcharía a México al concluir el año escolar y Daisuke se iría con sus padres a Japón.

Al parecer, todo estaba ya arreglado. Sin embargo, los adioses siempre causan tristeza...

Los Misaki regresaron a Francia pocos días antes de que Jazmín partiera a México. Daisuke se despidió de Sophie con la promesa de que volverían a verse algún día, y un tierno beso por parte de ella. Dai sabía que ahora tenía en su corazón una esperanza a la cual cultivar. Sophie, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que podría llegar a ser muy feliz en cualquier parte en donde Daisuke estuviera...

Jazmín partió a México en compañía de su madre y de Débora; su padre y su hermano irían a visitarla después. En el aeropuerto, el único presente para despedir a la chica fue Ariel, quien llevaba una sola rosa blanca en la mano. El muchacho se la ofreció a Jazmín con una dulce sonrisa. Jaz abrazó al que había sido su amigo de toda la vida y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo que, aunque nunca más lo volviera a ver, Ari sería por siempre su primer amigo y su primer amor, alguien cuya vida siempre estaría entrelazada a la de ella...

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Lily Del Valle, Jazmín Wakabayashi, Daisuke Wakabayashi y Débora Levin son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Saki Aiza, Ariel Shadows y Alejandra Shadows son personajes creados por Saki Aiza.

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Bueno, pues éste es el verdadero final de este fic. Tendrá, por supuesto un breve epílogo.


	20. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Habían pasado cuatro años. Los Shadows-Aiza partieron a Colombia un mes después de la partida de Jazmín. En aquel país, Saki se consagró como estrella de su equipo de sóccer, mientras que Tess continuó dando clases en escuelas. Alejandra y Ariel continuaron con sus estudios, y el muchacho empezaba a brillar en su propia carrera como futbolista de las ligas menores del Junior de Barranquilla.

Jazmín continuó con clases de baile en la Academia de Débora; la chica estaba creándose también su propio destino en el mundo de la música y el baile, y todos estaban seguros de que algún día ella sería muy famosa. Sin embargo, Jaz quería estudiar biología cuando tuviera edad para ingresar en la UNAVAM. Curiosamente, ella tenía más contacto con Hayate Ozhora, aunque no surgió nada más entre ellos ya que en México, Jazmín había conocido al hermano de Katie, Erick, y el flechazo entre ellos fue casi instantáneo. Jaz tenía ya dos años de noviazgo con el joven sueco y todos pensaban que estaban hechos el uno para la otra. Genzo, Lily y Daisuke se reunían con ella tres veces al año y a cambio Jazmín iba una vez a Japón a visitar a su familia. Para Jaz, fue toda una sorpresa cuando en su segundo año en la Academia descubrió que su madre estaba esperando otro bebé. La muchacha estaba muy feliz y emocionada cuando nació Benjamín, el último integrante de la familia Wakabayashi-Del Valle.

Por su parte, Daisuke se esforzaba en sus entrenamientos de sóccer, confiado en que algún día sería tan buen portero como su padre; sin embargo, también tenía deseos de estudiar medicina, así que confiaba en que pudiera combinar bien las dos cosas que le apasionaban. El chico continuaba recibiendo mucha ayuda de su madrina, Samael Nieminen, más que nada para la música, que era el vínculo especial que a ellos los unía. Por lo pronto, el muchacho seguía manteniendo contacto con Sophie, a la cual esperaba volver a ver en el próximo viaje que la familia haría a Europa, para recordar viejos tiempos y visitar a los amigos. Genzo tomó el cargo de la Federación Japonesa y Lily, por su parte, repartía su tiempo entre cuidar al pequeño Benji y sus clases de música y teatro a jóvenes que deseaban triunfar.

Fue en Hamburgo, en una breve escala que hizo la familia Wakabayashi-Del Valle. Jazmín se encontraba observando el río Elba cuando vio a un joven de cabello negro a pocos metros del lugar en donde se encontraba ella. Jazmín no estaba segura, pero podría jurar que el muchacho se parecía mucho a...

Hola, Jaz.- saludó Ariel, acercándose a ella.- No esperaba verte aquí...

Yo tampoco.- confesó la chica, dándose cuenta de que ese joven que se parecía a Ariel sí era en realidad Ariel.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estoy de vacaciones con mi hermana.- respondió Ariel.- ¿Y tú?

Vine con mi familia.- respondió Jazmín.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Muy bien.- murmuró Ariel.- No me puedo quejar, me ha ido excelente. Aunque no es lo mismo sin ti...

Jazmín sonrió. Ella lo sabía. Tampoco era lo mismo sin Ariel, pero aun cuando Jaz sabía que Ariel y ella nunca estarían juntos como pareja, ambos tendrían el recuerdo compartido de su primer beso y su primer amor...

**Notas:**

Ok, solo quiero aclarar que los capítulos 18 y 19 y el epílogo se habían escrito desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero por causas de fuerza mayor no habían sido publicados. Ayer estaba limpiando mi computadora de archivos viejos y encontré esos capítulos y me di cuenta de que jamás salieron a la luz. Desgraciadamente, la coautora de este fic y yo tuvimos algunas diferencias que no nos permitieron terminar esta historia como hubiéramos deseado, pero espero que si llega a darse cuenta de que subí estos capítulos no vaya a molestarse, ya que de todas maneras ya están hechos, están ahí, y no le veo el caso a dejarlos abandonados desperdiciando el esfuerzo que las dos hicimos. Además, para bien o para mal, este fic ya terminó y nadie la perjudica que se conozca el final, y de todas maneras, yo le doy crédito por su trabajo.


End file.
